Mirror
by creativeactive
Summary: Sejujurnya, di sini tokoh utamanya bukanlah diriku. Aku hanyalah seorang cameo, yang cukup berpengaruh untuk membuat para karakter utama membuat tindakan. Berhubung aku bosan menjadi sang pemeran tambahan terus, kuputuskan untuk mencurahkan catatan kehidupanku di sini. Maka mari, selamilah kehidupanku sebagai tokoh sampingan dalam dunia penuh kejutan ini.
1. Chapter 1

**-Mirror-**

**by Creativeactive**

**Vocaloid ****© Yamaha Corporation etc**

******Rate: 13+**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**One-Preambule**

* * *

.

.

.

Sejujurnya, di sini tokoh utamanya bukanlah diriku.

Aku hanyalah seorang _cameo_, yang cukup berpengaruh untuk membuat para karakter utama membuat tindakan.

Dan—oh, maaf, kau mau tahu siapa tokoh utamanya, ya? Baiklah, mari kuperkenalkan.

Sang tokoh utama, adalah seorang gadis berambut hijau _tosca_ dikuncir dua. Oke, dari dua ciri-ciri barusan, kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa namanya bukan? _That's right, people,_ ia adalah Hatsune Miku, sang diva muda berparas cantik yang sekarang sedang… adu mulut dengan salah seorang sahabatnya.

Sahabatnya, yang tengah mengargumentasikan suatu hal tidak penting yang tak perlu kalian pedulikan, adalah lelaki bodoh pecinta es krim berambut biru. Ya, ya, ya, aku tahu kalian pintar dan kalian sudah tahu siapa namanya. Shion Kaito, itu pasti yang ada dalam otak kalian kan?

Lalu, di belakang mereka ada para sahabat yang setia menemani. Kalian pasti sudah hafal dengan nama-nama ini; si kembar Kagamine, si cantik-dingin Megurine Luka, si terong-pemuja-Luka Kamui Gakupo, dan terakhir si anak-aneh-pecinta-wortel Gumi. Mereka adalah para tokoh-tokoh utama favorit hampir semua orang. Aku yakin para Beleber pasti kalah kalau dibandingkan dengan fans Vocaloid.

Hei, ngomong-ngomong, aku belum memperkenalkan diri, ya? Ah _well_, betapa tak sopannya diriku ini. Jadi, perkenankanlah aku memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Hatsune Mikuo, usia enam belas tahun, pecinta daun bawang, kakak Hatsune Miku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Salam kenal, para peselancar dunia maya.**

**Ini sesi curhat, jadi abaikan saja jika tidak berniat membaca.**

**Mirror adalah Fict pertama saya di fandom Vocaloid. Awalnya, saya emang udah niat ngebuat pairing Mikuo x IA, tapi abis itu berubah jadi Oliver x IA karena pengaruh para fans IA yang banyak menyukai pairing ini, tapi setelah saya pikir ulang, saya lebih _srek_ sama Mikuo x IA (labil banget, ya?), karena saya rasa, sikap dan sifat Oliver itu lebih cocok sebagai adiknya IA (walau memang masih bisa diubah sih, tapi tetep aja...)**

**Karena waktu itu saya bingung mau milih siapa tokoh cowoknya (saya cuma takut sifat yang saya berikan pada Mikuo nantinya malah ngga cocok untuk _image_-nya dia), akhirnya saya nge-_search_ di Google tentang pairingnya IA. Hasilnya? Yuuma/VY2 keluar sebagai pemenang. Yuuma x IA menjadi favorit kebanyakan orang. Saya ada niat untuk mengganti Mikuo ke Yuuma tapi rasanya... kayak ada yang ngga '_pas'. _Akhirnya saya pun tetap dengan Hatsune Mikuo.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya :D**

_**Mind to review?**_**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Mirror-**

**by Creativeactive**

**-;-**

**Vocaloid ****© Yamaha Corporatin etc**

******Hatsune Mikuo x IA-Aria on the Planetes**

******Rate: 13+**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Two**

* * *

.

.

.

Pernah mendengar Vocaloid?

Pasti pernah. Kalau tidak, silahkan kalian cari tahu sendiri lewat mesin pencari Google. Karena maaf, aku tidak berniat menjelaskannya di sini.

_Right now_, biar kujelaskan posisiku sekarang. Pada siang hari membosankan yang cerah ini, aku duduk di pelataran taman belakang sekolah bagian pojok. Tidak, tidak, aku bukanlah anak anti-sosial—Oke, mungkin sedikit. Aku hanya tidak suka tempat ramai, kafetaria, misalnya. Aku juga tak suka berada di tengah-tengah, menjadi pusat perhatian atau semacamnya. Malahan, aku anti dengan hal seperti itu. Terserah kalian mau menghinaku maupun mencercaku, aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya mengungkapkan isi hatiku, _that's all. _

Dan kalian jujur saja, makanan di kafetaria itu tidak seenak makanan dari rumah bukan? Itulah alasan kenapa aku selalu membawa bekal. Aku tidak peduli jika para anak cowok suka mengataiku 'banci' dan 'anak Mama'. Itu hanya omongan bodoh, aku tidak mau membuang tenaga untuk sekedar peduli.

Waktu itu… kalau dipikir-pikir, untuk apa aku makan di kafetaria? Kenapa aku tidak makan di _rooftop_ sekolah saja? Tapi, ah, aku lupa, tempat itu sudah di _booking_ oleh banyak orang karena mereka keseringan nonton _anime_ dan akhirnya ingin mencoba makan di _rooftop_. _As you see_, karena itu aku jadi terpaksa mencari tempat lain untuk jadi tempat 'keramat'ku. Tempatnya harus sunyi, tidak banyak‒atau lebih baik, tidak ada‒manusia, dan tempat itu sebaiknya mendamaikan.

Maka, kukerahkan seluruh tenagaku untuk menjelajah sekolah, lebih banyak menggunakan otak untuk mengingat-ingat peta sekolah ini. Dan kau wajib tahu, mencari sesuatu yang kau inginkan itu tidak mudah. Cukup sulit sih, menurutku. Tapi ketahuilah, mempertahankan itu lebih sulit dari pada mencari.

Taman belakang sekolah adalah tujuan terakhirku. Kenapa? Karena kupikir tempat itu kotor, tidak terawat, terabaikan dan sangat tidak cocok dijadikan tempat kesendirianku. Tapi kawan, hidup memang selalu penuh dengan kejutan. Saat kupertama menancapkan pandangan_,_ sekitarku seolah meneriakkan kata "_Voila_!", karena tanpa kuduga, ternyata tempat itu justru terlihat terawat, lumayan indah, menenangkan dan yang paling penting… _tidak ada manusia_.

_And now, here I am._ Tengah menyantap omelet isi daun bawang buatanku sendiri sembari mendengakkan kepala untuk memandang langit.

Pada hari itu, semua pasti akan jadi hari penuh rutinitas seperti biasa. Namun di hari itu, kurasa Tuhan ingin aku melihat sisi lain. Mungkin saat itu, Tuhan ingin menghukumku karena menjadi lelaki yang terlalu anti-sosial. Atau mungkin, Tuhan sedang murka kepadaku yang tidak pernah memedulikan sekitar. Yah, entah yang manapun itu aku tak peduli.

Satu kata yang muncul di kepalaku ketika melihat mahkluk itu adalah; membosankan.

Mahkluk itu berpigmen macam-macam, dasarnya putih, tutulnya coklat serta hitam bersih. Matanya berkedip-kedip kepadaku. Aku lalu mengalihkan pandangan. Hal-hal menggemaskan bukanlah seleraku.

"Jasper, kemari."

Oh, siapa manusia yang berani menganggu ketenanganku?

"Ayo, kemari, jangan ganggu senior." Suara itu berbisik. _And yeah_, aku tidak melihat siapa pemilik suaranya. Agak penasaran sih, tapi kalau aku beranjak dari duduk nyamanku hanya untuk melihat sang pemilik suara sepertinya, sayang, ya. _So_, kuputuskan untuk tetap diam, menikmati bekalku sambil bertenang-tenang diri lewat suasana.

"Hei, Jasper, kemarilah." Suara bisikannya lebih meninggi. Aku lalu dibuat mengerinyit. Kadang, aku heran dengan manusia yang suka berbicara dengan hewan. Memangnya hewan bisa mengerti bahasa manusia? Janganlah kalian mencetuskan tokoh Snoopy ataupun Dr. Doolittle padaku, itu hanyalah tokoh fiksi, aku berbicara realita di sini.

"Jaspeerrr…" suara itu semakin meninggi. Dan si mahkluk di sampingku ini tidak beranjak sama sekali.

Sesaat kemudian, sosok itu keluar. Dan jujur, aku langsung terpana melihatnya. Bukan, bukan karena ia cantik, melainkan karena dia… _terlihat biasa saja_.

"Kemarilah." Ujarnya seraya mengambil Gesper—atau apalah namanya aku tak peduli.

Makananku terus mendapatkan konsentrasi dari pemiliknya. Maksudku, untuk apa aku menggubris manusia yang hanya ingin mengambil kucing?

"Maaf menganggu, _senpai_."

Aku menatapnya sekilas. "Pergilah."

Kukira semuanya akan kembali normal, bertegur sapa kembali dengan rutinitas sempurnaku, namun sialnya, kejadian kemarin terulang lagi.

Dan lagi.

Setelah lebih dari tiga kali, aku muak.

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku ketika ia menggendong kucing Gesper (aku sudah bilang kan, aku tidak peduli siapa namanya) yang dari tadi berada di sampingku.

"Eh, ngga ada. Kenapa _senpai_ berpikir seperti itu?"

Aku mengangkat bahuku. "Kejadian yang sama diulang lebih dari tiga kali. Kenapa kucing itu terus ke sini?"

Ia menatapku, alis berkedut. "Aku… juga ngga tahu. Jasper dari kemarin selalu lari ketika aku mengambilkannya makanan. Dan anehnya, dia selalu lari ke tempat ini."

Mataku memindai matanya, mendeteksi adanya kebohongan dalam getaran suaranya ataupun kilatan bola matanya. Tapi tak ada, nihil. Ia berkata jujur.

Saat kukira esoknya akan ada kejadian itu lagi, ternyata aku salah.

Gadis itu tak ada, tapi kucingnya ada. Aku mencari ke tempat di mana ia biasa menyembunyikan sosoknya dulu. Namun orang yang dicari tak ditemukan. Jangan tanya padaku kenapa aku mencarinya, karena aku sendiri juga tidak tahu alasannya.

Yang gila adalah, ketika beberapa tahun kemudian aku kuliah, kami bertemu dengan struktur kejadian yang sama. Karena seekor mahkluk sok menggemaskan bernama kucing.

Konyol.

Kami berdua berpandangan lama ketika melihat satu sama lain setelah sekian lama tak bertemu. Mulutnyalah yang pertama berinisiatif. "_Senpai _baik-baik?"

Aku mengangguk. Ia lalu duduk di sampingku. Dan kami tetap seperti itu sampai bermenit-menit lamanya. Tak ada yang bicara, hanya suara kucing sebagai perantara. Namun juga tak ada yang mengeluh, walau suasana terlalu bisu.

"Kau kuliah di sini?" Aku bertanya.

Ia menatapku, berkedip-kedip bagaikan kucing, bukan cewek genit. "Ya. _Senpai_ juga kuliah di sini?"

Kuanggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban. "Siapa namamu?"

Ia menoleh lagi. "IA."

Aku menatapnya, datar. "Namamu terdengar konyol."

Sontak, ia tertawa lepas. Suara tawanya bagai dentingan lonceng-lonceng kecil. Merdu, halus, sederhana dan jujur. Biasanya, aku pasti akan langsung marah jika ditertawakan orang. Tapi bukannya marah, aku justru mematung, terpana sekaligus heran menyaksikan mahkluk Tuhan satu ini.

"Kau tahu, _senpai_? Kau adalah orang pertama yang berani mengejek namaku seperti itu." gadis itu kembali tertawa. "Ehm, tapi, kau boleh memanggilku dengan nama kecilku, Aria."

_Aria_. Nama asing yang… entah mengapa seperti sudah kukenal berabad-abad lamanya.

Hening kembali melanda, tidak ada yang memedulikannya, ia pasti kesal karena di-_ignore_ terus.

"_Senpai_ siapa?"

Dahiku mengerinyit. 'Senpai_ siapa?_'. Kenapa dari semua pertanyaan, ia justru memilih bertanya 'Senpai_ siapa?_'? Kenapa bukannya bertanya, '_Nama _senpai_ siapa?'?_ Setidaknya itu kan pertanyaan yang lebih masuk akal.

"Atas dasar apa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Tangannya bertopang dagu. "Penasaran."

"Kalau aku tidak berniat memberi tahunya?"

Matanya menatapku, lama. Seperti ada yang ingin ia sampaikan lewat mata. Kubalas tatapannya lama juga. Dan mendadak, aku seperti merasakan getaran magis menjalari kami berdua.

Kurasa, aku harus mempertanyakan kewarasanku.

"Tidak masalah," bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum sederhana, yang gilanya nyaris membuatku lupa bernafas. "Aku akan memberikan _senpai_ nama panggilan."

Aku diam, ia pasti akan melanjutkan tanpa disuruh.

"_Senpai_ Judes."

Enak saja.

"Atau _Senpai_ RamRut."

"Apa tadi kau bilang?"

"RamRut."

"Apa-apaan itu?!"

"Singkatan. RamRut kepanjangan dari Rambut Rumput."

Kurang ajar.

"Bocah, ini peringatan, _jangan pernah_ memanggilku dengan nama itu." ancamku.

"Bagaimana kalau _Senpai_ Galak?"

"Hah?"

"Atau _Senpai Tsundere_."

"Kau…"

"Eh, tapi lebih bagus yang pertama. Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku akan memanggil _Senpai_ dengan _nickname_, _Senpai_ Judes. Selamat tinggal, _Senpai_." Gadis itu lalu berdiri, meninggalkanku dengan satu kenangan yang anehnya takkan pernah kulupa.

Ya, bahkan sampai lima puluh tahun kedepan pun, aku yakin aku tetap akan mengingatnya.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Mirror-**

**By Creativeactive**

**-;-;-**

**Vocaloid Yamaha Corporation etc.**

**Pairing: Hatsune Mikuo X IA-Aria on the Planetes**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

******Three**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**. **

"Berangkat pagi sekali, tumben."

Kuhentikan kegiatanku sejenak. Tanpa menoleh juga aku sudah tahu siapa yang bersuara. Yang membuatku bergidik, dari mana bocah ini tiba-tiba muncul?

"Butuh bantuan? Sepertinya _Senpai_ Judes keberatan membawa barang."

"Tidak berat. Dan aku tak butuh bantuan. Terima kasih." Aku langsung melenggang pergi. Menatap ke arah fakultas kampusku tanpa menoleh ke belakang sama sekali. Ini semester terakhirku. Aku harus menyelesaikannya sebaik dan selekas mungkin.

Ketika kelas usai, aku memasukkan buku-bukuku ke dalam tas. Sisanya yang tak muat aku genggam di tangan. Aku meraih buku-buku favoritku untuk digenggam, menyisakan yang lain untuk mendekap di dalam ranselku.

Kucari buku hijau dengan stempel '_Jangan Buka_' di sampulnya. Buku itu harus kupegang, itu jurnalku. Aku bisa gila bila tak ada benda itu. Kumuntahkan kembali isi ranselku, tapi tak ada buku hijau itu. Hei, di mana benda-benda yang kubutuhkan ketika aku sedang membutuhkannya?!

"Mencari sesuatu?"

Kulihat sosok itu dari sudut mataku. Pandanganku menurun kepada tangannya yang tengah memegang buku hij—_Oh, Itu dia!_

Hem, pantas saja.

"_Senpai_ judes menjatuhkannya tadi."

Tanganku meraih buku hijau itu. Kemudian mengelus permukaannya yang sudah usang.

"Kau membacanya?" tanyaku santai.

Ia terlihat ragu sesaat. "I…ya. Maaf, _Senpai_." Kepalanya tertunduk, minta maaf.

Aku memandanginya datar. "Berdiri, dan pergilah."

Setelah mengucap salam, gadis itu pun pergi.

Tak lama, mulai terdengar bisik-bisik di lorong depan kelasku. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju lokerku, suara bisik-bisik itu tetap saja terdengar. Ini sudah biasa dan tidak masalah untukku, karena apa yang mereka bicarakan bukanlah urusanku. Tapi hari ini, semua orang berbisik sambil menatapku seolah aku ini _alien_. Catat itu. Dan yang membuatku jengah, mereka melakukannya di depan mataku. Tidakkah mereka sadar bahwa suara mereka itu sangat menganggu?

"H-hei, Hatsune-_san_, kau kenal dengan IA?" salah seorang mahasiswa bertanya. Saat itu aku sedang mencari buku di perpustakaan. Untuk referensi skripsiku.

"Siapa itu, IA?" aku justru bertanya balik. Menghafal nama orang yang tidak penting memang bukan keahlianku.

"E-eh, kau tidak mengenalnya?" mulut mahasiswa itu membentuk huruf 'O'. Kenapa dia kaget? Memang yang namanya IA itu artis papan atas atau semacamnya? Oh, ayolah, aku tidak mungkin mau merepotkan diri untuk menghafal nama artis, itu bukan urusanku.

"IA itu adalah gadis yang waktu itu mengembalikan bukumu. Dia… mahasiswi tercerdas dari fakultas kedokteran."

Oh, gadis itu. Aku mengenalinya sebagai Aria, bukan IA.

"Dan IA… sudah menangani berbagai penyakit yang nyaris merenggut nyawa banyak orang. Singkatnya, dia jenius."

Memang yang jenius hanya dia? Kan banyak di dunia ini.

"Saat IA di kampusnya dulu, rektornya membuat keputusan yang dimata orang-orang hanya menguntungkan dirinya sendiri. Banyak anak yang tidak setuju dengan keputusannya, tapi tak ada yang berani menentang. Di saat itu, IA satu-satunya orang yang berani mengemukakan pendapatnya di depan umum. IA di keluarkan dari kampusnya dan pindah ke sini. Beritanya dimuat di koran-koran. Dan ternyata, dia sudah sering melakukan itu. _Sense of Justice_-nya tinggi. Kami semua mengaguminya."

_Oh._

"Yah, kami kaget saat ia berbicara padamu. Karena IA dikenal sebagai anak yang tidak terlalu suka berbicara kepada orang lain, kecuali jika orang itu penting baginya."

Kunaikkan setengah alisku. Mereka kaget? Sebegitunya?

"Eh, kau kenal dengan IA?" timpal yang lain.

"Apa? Kau kenal dengan IA? IA yang _itu_?"

"Benar kan! Dia memang kenal dengan IA!"

"Wah, hebat! Kau kenal dengan IA ya?"

Adakah seseorang yang berkenan menggantikan posisiku sekarang ini? Karena sungguh, ini sangat membosankan.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya." Balasku singkat.

"Tapi, waktu itu ia berbicara denganmu, bukan?"

Aku membenarkan posisi ranselku. "Ya, membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak penting untuk kalian bahas." Kakiku pun langsung melesat keluar perpustakaan. Tanpa menoleh, aku masih bisa merasakan para mahasiswa itu memandangi kepergianku, dengan rahang terbuka menghias wajah mereka.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Mirror-**

**by Creativeactive**

**-;-;-;-**

**Vocaloid ****© Yamaha Corporation etc**

******Hatsune Mikuo x IA-Aria on the Planetes**

******Rate: 13+**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Four**

* * *

.

.

.

Aku lulus, saudara-saudara, dengan gelar _summa cum laude_ di tanganku. Predikat yang cukup membanggakan. Adikku, sang tokoh utama, masih menjalani masa kuliah jurusan tarik suaranya di semester tiga. Di kelulusanku, aku tidak menemukan gadis _itu_. Belakangan ini kami tak pernah bertemu. Padahal dulu kami hampir setiap hari duduk-duduk di beranda pondok kecil belakang kampus Crypton. Dan tidak, kami sama sekali tidak pacaran. Paling kami hanya duduk, berdiam diri, lalu pulang kembali ke asrama masing-masing jika sudah larut. Membosankan? Ya, seharusnya begitu. Namun gilanya bagiku, itu tidak membosankan sama sekali. Walau aku tahu kami melakukannya lebih dari tiga tahun, aku tetap tidak bosan. Sesekali kami berbicara, tapi tidak banyak.

Hingga suatu ketika, seluruh mahasiswa satu kampus heboh mendengar gosip kedekatanku dengan gadis itu. Sampai-sampai majalah bulanan kampusku memuat fotoku dan fotonya terpampang di sampul majalah dengan _Headnews_-nya waktu itu, "_Ketika Sang Pangeran Kegelapan Mencairkan Hati Sang Putri Es_". Kala mendapatkannya, aku hanya memandang majalah itu, datar. Kemudian, tanpa membacanya lebih lanjut, langsung kuraih pemantik dari ranselku, dan membakar benda terkutuk itu di tong sampah halaman depan muka kampus.

Semua mata melihat dan memelototi perbuatanku. Tapi tak ada yang berani menghentikan. Kupandangi mereka semua, bosan. Lalu kembali ke rutinitasku tanpa ada yang menganggu.

Semenjak kejadian itu, tidak ada lagi yang berani mengungkit-ungkit masalah aku dan gadis itu.

Lima tahun kemudian, aku mendengar kabar bahwa gadis itu bekerja sebagai dokter di salah satu rumah sakit ternama di Tokyo. Saat itu aku bekerja sebagai pencipta _software_. Lama-kelamaan, usahaku membuat diriku menjadi seorang _Techno-preneur_. Kami bekerja di bidang yang berbeda, ia kedokteran sementara aku I.T., seharusnya kami tidak pernah bertemu. Tapi, bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang bahwa hidup ini selalu penuh dengan kejutan?

Adikku terkena penyakit _Bulimia._ Itu karena obsesinya untuk menjadi kurus akibat penasaran dengan dunia _modelling_ dan ingin memasukinya. Aku tidak pernah mengizinkan. Namun seorang Hatsune Miku, semakin dikekang semakin memberontak. Tiga kali aku menasehatinya, ia tetap tidak mau mengalah. Jadi, aku mengabaikannya. Lebih baik dia kena batunya baru sadar.

Tak lama, adikku masuk rumah sakit karena jatuh pingsan akibat overdosis mengkonsumsi obat-obatan pengeluar makanan. Tentu saja, sebagai kakak yang baik, aku menyarankannya untuk dirawat di rumah sakit ternama. Aku masih ingat, pada saat itu, Miku mengigau mau makan daun bawang mentah-mentah di ranjang rumah sakit. Bosan mendengar kicauannya, aku pun keluar kamar VVIP Miku, untuk sekedar mencari suasana baru.

Dan di saat itulah aku berjumpa lagi dengannya.

Aria.

Memakai jas dokternya, ia membuka mulutnya, yang kemudian ia tutup kembali. Matanya yang indah menatapku, seolah membaca alam pikirku.

Sebut aku gila, aku tidak akan protes kali ini, karena saat menatap kembali matanya, aku merasa dunia serasa berhenti.

Dunia dalam benakku yang berhenti, tapi bumi terus berputar.

Manusia-manusia di sekitar kami seolah berjalan dalam gerakan _slow-motion_. Warna-warna seakan meredup, menyisakan aku dan dia yang saling bersipandang.

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum. Senyum yang entah kenapa sangat begitu mengenang, membangkitkan sesuatu yang tertidur begitu lama, senyuman yang teramat kusuka.

Eh, sebentar.

Apa tadi kataku?

"Apa kabar?" ia mendekat, suaranya memecah lamunanku. Lalu mendadak, lidahku kelu, perutku mulas. Entah kapan terakhir kalinya aku merasa gugup ketika berhadapan dengan seorang… _wanita_.

Aku menggaruk leherku. "Ehm, baik. Kau?"

"Baik juga." Ia meremas roknya, kepalanya tertunduk perlahan. "_Senpai _judes… sedang menjenguk wanita itu, yang terkena penyakit _Bulimia_?" matanya tertuju pada sosok Miku, yang tengah terbaring lemah akibat kebanyakan mengkonsumsi obat-obatan pengeluar makanan.

Dahiku mengerinyit. Aneh rasanya jika ia masih memanggilku dengan embel-embel '_Senpai'._ "Iya. Dan tidak usah panggil _Senpai_, kita bukan anak sekolahan lagi."

Ia menyunggingkan senyuman manis. Dan aku mati-matian menahan diriku untuk membalas senyumannya. "Baik, jika itu mau _Senpa_‒ehm, maksudnya, maumu."

Mengantisipasi rasa canggungku, aku pun mengajaknya duduk. "Kau yang akan menanganinya?"

Ia mengangguk. "Ya, memang kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia anak yang bebal, kau harus mempersiapkan kesabaranmu."

Ia terdiam, matanya teralih ke arah lain. "Ah, sepertinya kau sangat mengenal wanita ini." kemudian matanya seolah mengintipku dari balik poninya. "Apa dia pacarmu?"

Seketika, mataku terbelalak dan rahangku membuka. "Apa kau bercanda? Dia adikku."

Alisnya terangkat. "Adikmu… _Hatsune Miku_? Sang Diva muda itu?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Berarti kau, Hatsune…"

"Mikuo, kakak Miku."

Ia menepuk telapak tangannya dengan kepalan kirinya. "Ah, kau sudah mau memberitahukan namamu."

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Memang kau tidak tahu namaku?"

"Tentu saja tahu. Memang siapa yang tidak tahu Hatsune Mikuo, sang _Techno-preneur_ paling muda yang masuk ke jajaran sepuluh orang paling berpengaruh di Jepang?" Ia mengerling jenaka. "Tapi, waktu itu, aku ingin kau memberitahu namamu sendiri lewat mulutmu. Saat kita SMA dulu kan kau tidak mau memberitahuku."

Aku menganggkat bahu. "Nama bukanlah sesuatu yang penting."

Ia tersenyum kembali. Kepalaku menoleh ke sembarang arah agar tidak terinfeksi senyumannya.

"Aku harus kembali bekerja." Ujarnya. "Selamat tinggal… untuk berjumpa kembali." Samar, tapi penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya sangat kentara di telingaku. Kutautkan alisku, berpikir. Sementara ia berdiri, mau melesat pergi. Tanganku refleks mengapit tangannya.

"Aria." Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti. Memanggil namanya serasa seperti memanggil namaku sendiri. Padahal nama itu jarang sekali kuucap, tapi ada makna tersendiri dari nama tersebut. Rasanya seperti sudah memanggil nama itu jutaan kali, setiap hari, sepanjang hidupku.

"Iya?"

Aku mengalihkan mata, terlalu gugup untuk membalas tatapannya. Tapi jiwa pria dalam diriku mengatakan: _APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN MIKUO BODOOHH?! SIAPA YANG MENGAJARIMU MENJADI PENGECUT?! CEPAT KAU TATAP MATANYA!_. Nafas panjang pun kuhela. Aku lalu menelan ludah, berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk bisa menatap matanya. "Err, Aria, Maukah kau… datang ke rumahku? Untuk sekedar reuni SMA saja. T-tapi, kalau tidak mau, ya… tak masalah."

_And there it is, people! I've said it to her!_

Rasanya lama sekali untuk mendengar ia menjawab tawaranku. Kegugupanku jadi muncul ke permukaan lagi.

"Oh, ya, tentu." Akhirnya ia membalas, diiring dengan senyuman. Beberapa saat kemudian, barulah aku sadar kalau dari tadi aku masih menggenggam tangannya. Lekas aku langsung melepaskannya.

"Maaf, tidak bermaksud..."

"Ya, aku mengerti. Jadi, hari dan jam berapa?"

"Ah, itu… mungkin lebih baik aku memberimu kabar. Boleh kuminta nomor teleponmu?"

_Modus mulus!_

Tangannya merogoh-rogoh saku jasnya, lalu mengeluarkan _handphone_nya. "_Missed call_ saja."

Kuturuti kemauannya. Setelah itu, kami berpamitan. Merencanakan waktu di mana kita akan bertemu kembali.

Dan jangan kalian tanyakan kepadaku seberapa besarnya semangatku menunggu hari itu tiba.


	5. Chapter 5

**-Mirror-**

**by Creativeactive**

**-;-;-;-;-**

**Vocaloid ****© Yamaha Corporation etc**

******Hatsune Mikuo x IA-Aria on the Planetes**

******Rate: 13+**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Five**

* * *

.

.

.

"APAH?"

Kalian mungkin lebih sering mendengar kata ini di opera sabun-opera sabun ber-_genre_ drama. Tapi tidak, kali ini, orang yang mengatakannya ada di dunia nyata. Tepat di hadapanku.

"Kau, mengundang IA? IA yang _itu_?!"

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jendela, bosan. "Ya, dan tak usah sehisteris itu."

Wajah Miku menyiratkan ketidak-terimaan. "Bagaimana bisa?! Maksudku, kau, dengan IA…"

"Kami hanya teman, Miku. Jangan berlebihan dan jangan teriak-teriak."

"Tapi itu IA!"

"Lantas?" Aku bertanya, seolah itu adalah pertanyaan retoris. "Aku tidak peduli dia IA yang ini ataupun IA yang itu. Di mataku, dia adalah Aria. Tidak berlebihan dan tidak berkekurangan. Pas. Impresif. Sempurna."

Rahang Miku terbuka, matanya membelalak tak percaya. "_Ni-nii-san_…, barusan kau bilang _apa_? T-tadi kau… Se-sebentar, kau-kau—_kau_ sedang _jatuh cinta_?"

Kalau saja aku sedang minum, saat ini aku pasti sudah tersedak.

"Jangan konyol, Miku."

Wajah Miku seakan tengah menahan histerianya, kemudian, ia menyeringai. "Hee, tapi aku tahu nada itu! Itu nada yang kau pakai saat sedang tertarik dengan seseorang!"

Aku mendengus. "Sok tahu."

"Tapi aku benar kan?"

Aku hanya diam, menarik sudut bibirku keatas sebagai balasannya.

"Oh Tuhan! Akhirnyaaa, kau jatuh cinta juga…"

Kupicingkan mataku padanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Miku hanya tersenyu‒ralat, menyeringai jahil. "Habisnyaaa, selama ini kan _Nii-san _tidak pernah berhubungan dengan wanita. Paling hanya kepada bawahan ataupun rekan kerja. Kupikir, _Nii-san _mempunyai hubungan gelap dengan seseorang. Bahkan aku juga sempat khawatir, kalau _Nii-san _akan mengalami disorientasi seksual dan menjadi _gay_. Padahal, wajah _Nii-san _kan di atas rata-rata."

Sialan.

Mataku menusuk ke arah Miku, tajam. "Aku tidak akan menjadi _gay_. Simpan imajinasi liarmu itu jauh-jauh."

Bibir Miku mengerucut. "Ih, _Nii-san_ menakutkan."

Kuputar bola mataku. "_Whatever_."

Sejenak kemudian, deringan telepon seluler berbunyi. Kuraih _handphone_ku, tersenyum samar saat melihat namanya tertera di layar.

"Pasti dari IA."

Kulemparkan pandangan sinisku pada Miku. Segera memojok di ruang tamu agar dia tidak menguping.

"_Halo_?"

Oh Tuhan, suaranya…

"_Hatsune_-san_?_"

"Eh, iya?"

"_Sebelumnya, maaf sudah menganggu waktumu_."

"Tidak masalah. Ada apa?"

Suara diseberang berdeham. "_Hatsune_-san, _untuk acara nanti malam, apakah acaranya formal? Karena aku bingung harus mengenakan baju apa_."

_Apapun yang kamu kenakan kamu tetap cantik kok_~, itu adalah perkataan yang akan dilontarkan oleh temanku, Kamui Gakupo, di saat-saat seperti ini. Tapi sayangnya, aku sudah tahu bahwa aku adalah pria yang tidak romantis dan aku bukanlah tipe lelaki pesolek semacam itu. Jadi, aku pun mengatakan, "Agak formal. Tapi jangan bebankan dirimu untuk memakai gaun-gaun merepotkan. Aku akan mengenakan baju hitam, kau juga pakai _dress_ warna hitam saja. Karena pestanya semacam, ehm… berpasangan." Aku mengatakannya seolah tanpa beban. Dalam benakku aku bertanya-tanya sendiri, memang sejak kapan aku seagresif ini?

Selang beberapa detik, ia membalas, "_Ehm, Hatsune-_san_, bolehkah aku memakai yang warna putih?_"

"Memang kenapa dengan warna hitam?"

"_Aku tidak memilikinya_."

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Ya, baiklah, tidak masalah. Aksesori apa yang akan kau pakai?"

Ia menghela nafas pendek. "_Aku tidak biasa memakai aksesori. Apakah itu harus ada?_"

Kugelengkan kepalaku. Kemudian baru sadar bahwa ia tak bisa melihatnya "Tidak harus. Tapi, aku ingin kau memakai aksesori. Aksesori apapun, asalkan itu juga cocok dipakai untuk laki-laki."

Suasana mendadak senyap.

"_Ha-hatsune_-san… _apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?_"

Aku mengerinyit. "Ehm, aku ingin kita memakai aksesori yang sama. Itu saja. Apa itu salah?"

Hening.

Dan heningnya terlalu lama.

Aku lalu menghentak-hentakkan kakiku terhadap lantai. Tak sabar mendengar jawabannya.

"_Kau… ingin kita berpasangan?_"

Mataku membelalak. Baru tersadar terhadap apa yang barusan kukatakan. Konyol, entah dari mana keberanian sinting itu bermula. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur basah, mau diapakan lagi?

"Iya. Aku ingin kita berpasangan."

Senyap lagi.

"_O…ke, jika nanti sudah ketemu aksesori yang pas, aku akan mengabarimu. Baiklah, jadi, selamat tinggal, untuk berjumpa kembali_."

Aku tersenyum. Tidak akan sadar bahwa dari tadi ada yang menguping pembicaraanku jika tidak ada suara sol sepatu berdecit di belakangku. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Adikku menoleh, canggung, kemudian perlahan, ia tersenyum penuh arti. Aku tahu apa maksudnya. "Ah… sepertinya IA harus berhati-hati. Bisa-bisa dia 'dimakan' oleh _Nii-san_ malam ini."

Aku mengerinyit. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Hemmm, tanda-tanda keagresifan _Nii-san_ sudah mulai terlihat."

Kukibaskan tanganku seolah tak peduli. Lagipula aku yakin, IA bukanlah tipe wanita rendahan yang bisa dengan mudahnya menyerahkan 'itu'nya kepadaku. Toh juga aku tidak pernah mau melakukannya dengan wanita yang tidak memiliki ikatan pernikahan denganku.

Kutolehkan kepalaku pada Miku. Mengobservasi dirinya singkat.

"Kau kenapa?"

Mata Miku membalasku, menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Tidak kenapa-kenapa."

Hem, dia sudah mulai pintar berbohong.

"Masalah Kaito dan Meiko—lagi?"

Aku yakin aku berhasil memancingnya. Terlihat dari perubahan air mukanya, walau hanya sekilas.

"Bukan urusanmu, _Nii-san_."

Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Memang bukan. Tapi, jatuh cinta pada sahabatmu, yang sayangnya, sudah berpacaran dengan wanita lain yang seumuran dengannya memang bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan, bukan? Itulah sebabnya kau mau menambah jam kerjamu, untuk menghilangkan pikiranmu tentang Kaito dengan merambah menjadi model."

Adikku membelalakkan matanya, lalu memicing curiga kepadaku. "Kau ini pembaca pikiran atau apa sih?" sinisnya.

Kakiku mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kembali ke kamarku. "Bukan. Aku hanya seorang _cameo_ _observator_ tidak penting yang kajiannya adalah para tokoh utama. Itu saja."

Miku memandangiku heran. Bisa kurasakan matanya tetap mengikutiku hingga aku hilang dari pandangannya.

Kembali ke kamar, aku menghempaskan diri di ranjang, menatap langit-langit, memikirkan apa yang sudah kulakukan hari ini. Hingga akhirnya _blower_ AC membiusku untuk tertidur. Terlelap dinaungi malam. Dengan kenangan tentang Aria terbawa dalam mimpiku,

.

.

.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Halo, _readers-san_**

**Pertama, saya ingin berterima kasih pada Allah SWT, dengan segala ciptaan-Nya yang tidak terbatas dan patut saya syukuri.**

**Kedua saya ingin berterima kasih bagi orang-orang yang udah mau nge-_review_ fanfict ini. Seneng banget rasanya~ Kritik dan saran diterima lapang dada. Misalnya kalian menemukan typo(s) atau ada suatu bagian yang membuat kalian bingung, tolong laporkan ke saya ya.**

**Ketiga, saya mau minta maaf.**

**Untuk ****_chapter_**** kedepan, sepertinya saya akan hibernasi panjang. Kenapa? Karena bentar lagi ujian, nilai saya sudah cukup menurun di pertengahan semester dua tahun pertama saya di SMA. Makanya saya mau berusaha untuk meningkatkan nilai saya itu.**

**Hiatus saya mungkin sekitar beberapa minggu (lama banget, ya?). Tapi kisah ini pun ngga saya rencanakan untuk dibuat panjang-panjang. Mungkin cuma sekitar 10 ****_chapter_**** aja, atau mungkin juga bisa kurang dari itu.**

**_Well_****, itu aja. Mohon sabar untuk ****_update_****-annya ya~**

_**Mind to Review?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**-Mirror-**

**By Creativeactive**

**-;-;-;-;-;-;-**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha Corporation etc.**

**Pairing: Hatsune Mikuo X IA-Aria on the Planetes**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Six**

* * *

.

.

.

Pernah melihat bunga es?

Tidak usah jauh-jauh, tengok saja ke kulkas dan kau akan menemukannya. Jika tidak ada di kulkas rumahmu, ya, cari saja di kulkas tetangga sebelah. Mungkin kau akan berhasil menemukan bunga es.

Tapi di sini, aku membicarakan soal bunga es dalam volume yang besar. Seperti yang ada di kutub utara. Bunga es itu indah, tapi dingin. Ketika kau ingin menyentuhnya, kesejukkan akan terasa. Tapi jika kelamaan disentuh, es itu akan membekukanmu. Persis seperti apa yang tengah kulihat saat ini.

Tidak ada yang berani menyentuhnya, tapi semua terpana oleh keanggunannya. Orang-orang seakan tersihir oleh kedinginan matanya. Tatapannya membekukan, penampilannya _simple_-_elegant_ mematikan. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai bak air terjun _vanilla_. Ia terlihat begitu fana, sangat-sangat tidak kelihatan _real_, begitu fiksi saking indahnya.

Seluruh orang di ruangan terpana—termasuk diriku. Maksudku, sejak kapan Aria bisa berubah dari gadis biasa menjadi wanita luar biasa menawan seperti ini?

Atau apa cuma aku saja yang tumpul, ya?

Wanita itu tersenyum padaku. Bukan senyum dingin yang selalu dilemparkannya pada orang-orang yang biasa meremehkan serta mendekatinya untuk sekedar cari sensasi, melainkan sebuah senyuman manis ekstra hangat. Membuatku bertanya-tanya sendiri apa hanya aku saja yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini olehnya?

Ia berjalan ke arahku. Seketika bisa kurasakan deru jantungku membuncah, melewati kadar normal, berusaha keluar dari tempatnya berada.

Berdiri satu meter dariku, bisa kulihat aksesori yang dipakainya. Aku pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan, seakan-akan aku ini habis menjuarai Olimpiade kancah Internasional.

"Malam, Hatsune-_san_."

Aku menelan ludahku. Masih terus menatapi bros kucing yang tersemat di kerah jasku dan di dadanya. "Malam, Aria."

"Siapa yang merancang pesta ini? Kau, atau Hatsune-_san_ yang perempuan?"

Aku mendekati dirinya, berdiri selangkah dari tempatnya berada. "Kami berdua. Tapi porsi Miku lebih banyak."

Bola mata biru bunga jagungnya yang cerdas menantang mataku. Aku membalasnya tanpa beban.

"Dan… di mana Hatsune yang lain itu berada?"

Kubalas pertanyaannya dengan tersenyum penuh arti, lalu menunjuk ke arah tangga dengan daguku.

_Yeah_, di situlah sang tokoh utama berada. Tengah menuruni tangga sambil memerhatikan para tamu undangan. Semua mata tertuju padanya, terkagum-kagum akan pesonanya. Bukan cuma cantik, Miku juga memiliki aura diva yang berkharisma. Membuat nyaris semua lelaki mampu ditaklukkannya.

Ya, _nyaris_ semuanya.

Kecuali maniak es krim idiot itu.

Dua pasang mata itu bertemu, dan Miku berhenti menapaki tangga_._ Mereka berpandangan untuk beberapa lama. Kemudian, mata Miku menyusuri bagian tubuh Kaito yang lain, kesamping bawah, dan menemukan tangan pria itu mengapit tangan seorang wanita. Tangan seorang Sakine Meiko sang pacar.

_Ouch._

Aku mendesah penuh kebosanan. Drama percintaan adikku memang tidak akan ada habisnya.

Mengenal adikku seumur hidup, kuyakin Miku akan menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan berjalan menuruni tangga kembali. Persis seperti yang sekarang dilakukannya.

"Adikmu cantik luar biasa. Ia sempurna, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tidak jatuh cinta padanya?"

Sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka gadis disampingku akan berkata seperti itu. Jatuh cinta pada adikku sendiri? Yang benar saja. Tapi maaf, aku bukan penganut _incest_.

"Itu mustahil, Sayang. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya sementara disetiap detik yang kupikirkan hanyalah dirimu."

Aku membelalakkan mata. Menoleh, dan menemukan si-Terong-Playboy di belakangku. Ah, sepertinya aku lupa pada fakta bahwa ia bisa meng-_copy_ suara orang.

"Malam, IA." Serang Gakupo dengan senyuman mautnya.

Lekas, kupandangi Aria, yang justru hanya memasang wajah netral. _Total blank_. Sama sekali tak terlihat tertarik oleh ketampanan Kamui Gakupo. Justru, ia terlihat bosan. "Malam." balasnya singkat.

Gakupo melebarkan mata, sepertinya ia kaget dengan rendahnya keacuhan Aria terhadap pesonanya. Aw.

"Heh, kau hebat juga, Mikuo." Tiba-tiba ia berkata. "_Well_, aku hanya ingin memberikan ini padamu." Sebuah kain hitam terlipat rapi disodorkannya padaku. Tanpa bertanya, aku langsung membuka kain itu lebar-lebar.

"Kau pikir ini Haloween?" ujarku sarkastik setelah mendapat 'hadiah'nya.

"Tidak, tapi itu cocok untukmu." Gakupo melirikku, lalu pada Aria. Kembali padaku lalu ke Aria lagi. "Seperti majalah bulanan kampus Crypton yang lagi _hot_ waktu dulu. Yang _Headnews_-nya, "_Ketika Sang Pangeran Kegelapan Mencairkan Hati Sang Putri Es_"." Tangannya terangkat seperti mengeja kalimat.

Kulemparkan pandangan tajam kepada Gakupo. Kemudian mataku mencari-cari lilin untuk membakar benda ini.

"Kurasa itu cocok untukmu." Respon Aria. "Hatsune-_san_ akan terlihat seperti Lucifer."

"_Yeah_, kau akan menjadi Lucifer paling seksi yang pernah ada."

Aku mengerinyit mendengar ucapan Gakupo. Jika dia yang mengucapkan, kalimat itu malah terdengar seperti tawaran untuk ditiduri olehnya. _How disgusting_.

"Pakai saja, toh juga masih banyak orang yang mengenakan baju super konyol di sini." Bola mata anggrek gelapnya melirik ke seberang ruangan. Mataku dan Aria mengikutinya.

Lalu kami berdua memasang tampang '_Oh'_.

_Because as you see_, Gakupo sepertinya kesal karena dari tadi diacuhkan oleh Megurine Luka yang sibuk dengan… uh, siapa nama pria itu? Utane-Utinson… ah, bukan, dia orang Jepang, marganya bukan itu. Ugh, _whatever_. Aku tidak mau membuang waktu untuk mengingat orang tidak penting.

"Konyol sekali pakaian mereka itu." ejek Gakupo samar. Padahal kurasa, pakaian mereka biasa saja. Luka memakai _dress strapless_ selutut warna salmon sementara Mr. U memakai _tuxedo_ putih dengan dasi merah muda. Hm, mungkin yang menurutnya konyol adalah lelakinya saja.

Aku mendengus. "_Look who's talking ini here_. Kau pikir kau tidak sama konyolnya, Gackt?"

Mata pria itu memelototiku, sengit. "_Well_, Setidaknya, aku tidak akan memakai baju seperti itu ke pesta reunian."

Aku memandanginya, memasang wajah datar. "Kilahanmu payah. Kau hanya sedang cemburu, makanya kau mengkritik penampilan mereka. Biasanya kau tidak pernah peduli penampilan orang lain."

Pria itu terkejut, kemudian tertawa, nyaring. Membuat orang-orang di sekitar ruangan memperhatikan kami, dan aku membencinya. "Ouh, dingin seperti biasa. Aku sempat curiga kalau kau itu menyimpan bakat sebagai seorang cenayang." Gakupo tertawa lagi. Saat sumpah serapah sudah kusiapkan keluar dari mulut, seseorang menarik lengan jas hitamku.

"Mikuo, boleh bicara sebentar?"

Mata biru _phythalo_nya menghantamku serius. Ralat, idiot es krim itu sedang _sangat_ serius. Biasanya jika ia sedang dalam keadaan 'normal' ia akan memanggil semua orang dengan embel-embel '_kun'_ ataupun '_chan_'.

Kepalaku menoleh pada Aria. Ia pun mengangguk singkat, mengindikasikan untuk memperbolehkanku pergi.

Aku menuntun Kaito ke ruangan yang lebih _private_; kamarku sendiri.

"Tentang Miku?"

Bola mata Kaito melebar mendengar tebakanku. Ia menyipitkan matanya, curiga. "Kau ini bisa membaca pikiran atau apa sih?"

_Aw_, perkataannya sama persis seperti Miku. Romantis sekali.

Sepertinya aku harus meresponnya dengan perkataan yang sama pula. "Tidak, Kaito. Aku hanya seorang _cameo_ _observator_ tidak penting yang kajiannya adalah para tokoh utama. Itu saja."

Kaito langsung mengerutkan dahinya, tidak mengerti. "Yah, itu tidak penting. Kembali ke Miku. Kau sepertinya tahu kalau dia jatuh cinta padaku." Mata Kaito menantangku. Aku hanya membalasnya datar. "Dan, karena aku sudah pacaran dengan Meiko, jadi…"

"Kau ingin menyelingkuhinya?"

Rahang pria itu terbuka seketika, mata membelalak sempurna. "Sama sekali tidak! Memang jika aku menduakan mereka kau akan merestui perbuatanku?"

"Tentu tidak, Kaito. Pertanyaanmu itu bodoh sekali."

"Lalu kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Hanya ingin mengujimu."

Kaito mengerinyit, bingung. Tampangnya bodoh sekali, aku heran kenapa banyak gadis yang tergila-gila padanya, termasuk Miku. "Bukan itu yang ingin kulakukan, Mikuo-_kun_. Tapi aku mau kau _menjauhkan_ku dari Miku-_chan_. Aku ingin serius pada Meiko, tapi aku juga tak ingin membuat Miku-_chan_ tersakiti."

_Ouch_, bagaimana reaksi Miku jika ia mendengar hal ini?

"Mungkin, akan lebih baik juga jika kau mengenalkannya pada salah seorang temanmu. Siapa tahu Miku-_chan_ bisa melupakanku dengan adanya keberadaan orang lain dihatinya."

"Kau mengharapkanku untuk menjadi biro jodoh dadakan?" Aku mendengus. "Jangan mimpi."

Wajah Kaito jadi merengut, memelas penuh kebutuhan akan pertolongan, gadis-gadis pasti sudah teriak-teriak melihatnya. _But ugh,_ _please_, jangan harap _puppy eyes_ atau sejenisnya akan berpengaruh padaku.

"Mikuo-_kun_, kau sahabatku."

"Jangan gunakan alasan sahabat untuk memanfaatkanku."

Oh _well_, tampaknya Kaito kehabisan kata kali ini.

"Mikuo, tolonglah. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi!"

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas tepat. Sudah sepuluh menit aku bersama Kaito. Aku ingin segera bertemu Aria. Ia pasti kelamaan menunggu.

Aku berdiri, menyiapkan kalimat untuk teman masa kecilku, yang bisa bertemu denganku akibat kebodohannya menumpahkan es krim di kepala adikku. "Miku bukan anak kecil lagi, Kaito. Jika tindakanmu menyakitinya, aku tidak akan marah. Sebab itu bisa menjadi sumber pembelajaran hidupnya, untuk bangkit kembali dari rasa sakit. Jika ia tidak mampu sendiri, ia masih punya sahabat setia dan keluarga yang akan membantunya kapanpun dibutuhkan. Cepat ke lantai bawah, kau hadapi dia, dan lakukan apa yang kata hatimu inginkan." Aku menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan. "Serta, keluarlah dari kamarku. Sekarang."

Kaito menunduk, berjalan ke arahku. Sesampainya ujung pintu, ia menepuk bahuku. "_Thanks_, Mikuo. Kau memang mahkluk menyebalkan, luar biasa sarkastis, cuek overdosis. Tapi kau selalu mengikuti kata hatimu, suatu hal yang selalu membuatku iri. Dan kau mampu mengambil keputusan secara bijak. Kurasa itulah yang membuatmu bisa seperti sekarang." Kaito tersenyum bersahabat padaku. "Oh, dan kurasa _kita_ harus ke bawah sekarang. Ada dua gadis yang menunggu."

Oh, sial. Aku melupakan Aria!

Kakiku melesat menuruni tangga. Mataku sudah mencar-mencar mencari-cari keberadaannya. Rambut pirang stroberi panjang, _dress_ putih pualam dengan bahu terbuka bak putri es, mata biru bunga jagung yang menyala dingin. Aku tetap tidak menemukannya.

"Mencari seseorang?"

Aku menoleh padanya. Lalu mengabaikannya untuk mencari gadis itu lagi. Tak ketemu juga, aku membuang nafas frustasi.

"Barusan dia bersamamu, kau tidak melihatnya, Gackt?"

Gakupo mengangkat bahunya. "Saat aku mau mengambil minum, ia pergi. Kurasa dia sudah pulang. Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi."

Pulang? Pada tengah malam seperti ini? Keningku mulai keringat dingin. Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika Aria sampai kenapa-kenapa.

Buru-buru, aku meraih _Handphone_-ku. Menekan panggilan kepada Aria. Gila, saking paniknya aku bahkan tidak berpikir untuk meneleponnya sebagai alternatif utama.

Setelah beberapa saat, telepon itu terangkat.

"_The number you are calling are busy or out of the service area. Please try again later or—_"

Panggilan kumatikan.

Aku menelan ludahku.

Tenang, Mikuo, tenang. Jangan bertindak gegabah. Ingat prinsipmu, salah satu langkah semua akan buyar. Tenanglah dan berpikir, kira-kira jika kau menjadi Aria, kau sedang berada di mana sekarang?

Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik. Ting tong!

Kakiku berpacu menuju areal belakang rumahku, di sana ada taman kecil di samping kolam renang. Aku yakin Aria ada di taman itu. Alasannya? Karena Aria itu tidak suka keramaian. Ia pasti memilih tempat yang sepi manusia untuk menyendiri, bercengkrama dengan kucing ataupun hewan lain.

Tebakanku benar. Gadis itu memang ada di sana, tapi ia tidak bercengkrama dengan kucing seperti tebakanku. Ada seseorang yang menemaninya. Mau menebak itu siapa? Aku berani jamin, apapun tebakan kalian, kalian pasti salah semua.

Orang itu adalah wanita paruh baya pengurus rumahku.

Singkatnya, ia adalah pelayan yang disewa orang tuaku untuk membereskan rumah ini jika sudah selesai pesta nantinya.

"Lama menungggu?"

Diterangi cahaya bulan, kulit Aria tampak berkilauan, yang membuat sosoknya semakin terasa fana. Ia pun menoleh padaku, kemudian menyimpulkan senyum sederhana yang manis. Rasanya aku ingin menampar diriku sendiri agar tidak mudah terbius akibat senyumannya.

Pelayan wanita itu berdiri dan membungkuk hormat padaku. Mulutnya mengucap permisi, tapi aku menahannya pergi.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Dua wanita itu melebarkan matanya, seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting untukmu kok." Aria membiusku lagi dengan senyumannya. Tapi tidak, aku tidak akan bisa dialihkan sebegitu mudah.

"Aku sendiri yang akan memutuskan penting atau tidaknya pembicaraan kalian itu."sekarang giliranku yang menantang mata Aria. Dan dia balas menatapku, dengan pandangan yang tak kalah kuatnya.

"Itu urusan wanita. Laki-laki jangan ikutan." Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kabar buruk, Aria, aku tahu cara membalasmu.

"Benarkah itu urusan wanita? Karena barusan aku mendengar namaku di sebut-sebut oleh kalian." Ujarku santai.

Aria tidak pintar berbohong—koreksi, ia tidak terbiasa berbohong. Wajahnya tetap netral, namun kilatan matanya menceritakan segalanya.

"Aku anggap diammu sebagai 'iya'." Aku beralih pada pelayanku. "Apa tebakanku benar?"

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Anda benar, seperti biasa, Hatsune-_sama_." Ia lalu kembali membungkuk, aku mempersilahkannya pergi.

"Aku harus pulang."

Kugigit bagian dalam pipiku. "Acaranya bahkan masih belum mencapai puncaknya."

Matanya memandangiku, lekat. Aku bisa melihat cermin matanya yang terbiasa memancarkan ketidakpedulian dan kedinginan, kali ini memancarkan sepercik kerapuhan yang tersembunyi. Dalam hati kuberharap, semoga suatu saat nanti Aria mau menunjukkan kerapuhan itu padaku. "Tujuanku ke sini hanya untuk menemuimu, bukan untuk menikmati acaranya, Hatsune-_san_. Besok aku ada urusan pagi-pagi, jadi aku harus pulang sekarang."

Aku mendecak. Panggilan Hatsune-_san_ darinya itu sangat menganggu pendengaranku. Terucap sangat formal dan menyebalkan saat masuk telinga._  
_

"Mikuo."

"Maaf?"

Kutatap matanya lurus-lurus. "Panggil aku Mikuo."

Cuma perasaanku saja, apa aku mendengar detak jantung yang memburu? Itu milikku atau milik Aria? Aku meraba dadaku, yang jantungnya memang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tapi aku tidak merasa detak jantung yang memburu barusan adalah milikku. Jadi, apa ini milik Aria?

Kepala Aria tertunduk. Rambut pirang stroberinya jatuh bak air terjun, membuatku terkagum akan betapa panjang rambutnya dan betapa hebat ia merawatnya. Tanganku mengenggam lembut rambut itu, dan, diluar akal sehatku… aku menciuminya.

Tuhan, di mana letak kewarasanku sekarang?

Aria membelalak kaget oleh tindakanku. Untuk membungkam kecanggungan, aku berkata, "Perempuan bahaya kalau pulang malam sendirian, aku akan mengantarmu. Jangan menolak, karena aku memaksa."

Ia hanya menurut padaku saat aku mengenggam tangannya keluar kediaman Hatsune. Semua mata memandang, penasaran akan perbuatanku. Tapi minimnya keacuhanku segera menciutkan keberanian mereka semua untuk bertanya.

Memasuki mobil, kami hanya berdiam diri. Kami sudah terbiasa seperti ini, tapi entah mengapa suasananya terasa salah.

Sesampainya di rumah Aria, aku kaget. Tak pernah kuduga ternyata rumahnya adalah rumah sempit yang sederhana. Sama sekali tidak mewah, tapi ada hawa "_Home Sweet Home_" yang terpancar kuat dari rumah tersebut.

"Kaget? Karena rumahku bukan rumah-rumah mewah seperti yang kau bayangkan?" Aria bertanya. Dan sejak kapan dia bisa membaca pikiranku?

"Ya, kaget dan kagum. Karena walaupun aku sangat yakin kau luar biasa kaya, kau justru memilih untuk tinggal di rumah seperti ini. Patut diacungi jempol."

Ia tersenyum kecil, pancaran matanya penuh arti. "Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarkanku, _Mikuo_."

_Mikuo._

_Mikuo. Mikuo. Mikuo_. Aku tersenyum, ketagihan mendengar suaranya mengucap namaku. _It just feels so right_. Seakan, Aria memang didesain untuk memanggilku Mikuo, bukan Hatsune-_san_. Aku mengulang MikuoAria, MikuoAria, MikuoAria di kepala. Aku suka mendengar perpaduan nama itu.

"Selamat tinggal…"

"Untuk berjumpa kembali." Lanjutku.

Wanita itu tersenyum, melambai, lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Aku menunggu sampai ia menutup pintunya, membuka tirai jendela, dan melambai padaku untuk terakhir kalinya.

Semuanya terasa sangat singkat. Disepanjang perjalanan pulang aku banyak berpikir, berandai-andai, memutuskan pilihan yang sudah mantap. Raung kendaraan di kota Tokyo menemaniku yang kembali mengenang, mencecap serta merindukan sosok wanita yang tadi duduk di sampingku.

Aku menutup mataku, menghela nafas panjang. Jam dua belas tepat, dan aku sudah bersiap untuk menghadapi dunia.

.

.

.

.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Halo,**

**Buat kalian-kalian yang udah mau menyempatkan diri untuk _review, follow_ dan_ favorite, fict_ makasih banyak yaaa... Trus buat para_ Silent Reader_ juga makasih ya, udah mau menyempatkan diri untuk baca :D**

**Oh ya, saya mau minta pendapat readers, nih:**

**1. Menurut kalian Megurine Luka, kembar Kagamine, Gumi, dan Piko itu lebih cocok masuk kuliah jurusan apa?**

**2. Siapa laki-laki yang cocok buat jadi pairingnya Miku selain Kaito, Mikuo, Gakupo, dan Len?**

**3. Bagi pembaca cowok, menurut kalian Mikuo itu udah bener-bener jadi cowok ngga? Soalnya kan saya perempuan, jadi ngga terlalu mengerti isi pikiran laki-laki itu gimana... **

**Dah, segitu dulu.**

_**Mind to review?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**-Mirror-**

**by Creativeactive**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton First Media etc.**

**Hatsune Mikuo x IA-Aria on the Planetes**

**Rate: 13+**

**-;-;-;-;-;-;-**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Seven**

* * *

.

.

.

Kamui. Shion. Hatsune.

Dua dari ketiga marga tersebut tersohor karena perusahaan korporat yang dikelola oleh keluarga mereka. Kamui Corp. yang bergerak di bidang produksi dan pelestarian benda-benda tradisional semenjak zaman kekaisaran Jepang, serta Shion Group Company yang menjadi raja perindustrian logam. Keduanya tersohor, namun yang satu lagi, tersohor bukan karena marganya. 'Hatsune' hanyalah marga biasa. Marga itu tidak akan dikenal orang jika tidak ada orang ini:

Hatsune Miku.

Merintis karir sebagai penyanyi mulai dari nol, tiga tahun selalu gagal untuk mendapatkan kesempatan rekaman, nyaris diperkosa oleh salah satu manajernya, pernah dituduh plagiarisasi lagu seseorang, skandal foto bugil palsunya di internet, dan masih banyak hal yang telah dilalui Hatsune Miku.

Sebagai hasil jerih payahnya, hingga detik ini, Miku terbukti menjadi penyanyi paling laris dan paling diinginkan masyarakat. Ya, dialah Hatsune Miku sang _Diva_. Yang sejati, belum ada yang bisa menandingi.

Lalu, apa yang akan kuceritakan kali ini?

Semua berawal dari tiga marga di atas dan tiga nama di bawah.

Gakupo. Kaito. Mikuo. _The Trouble-O._

Kamui Gakupo, yang lebih suka kupanggil dengan Gackt, adalah pewaris Kamui Corp., Playboy _dandy_ kurang kerjaan, idola wanita (dan pria) mulai dari ujung Hokkaido hingga kepulauan okinawa, wakil ketua OSIS (ketuanya adalah si wanita rambut gulali) Crypton Senior High, dewa _hentai_, pecinta terong, pemuja Megurine Luka. Kalian mungkin bisa melihatnya hampir setiap hari mengejar-ngejar Luka, menggodainya dengan rayuan gombal menjijikkan yang disukai banyak wanita, lalu berakhir dengan bunyi tamparan nyaring dua kali di pipi serta tawa maniak dari Kaito dan aku. Dasar menyedihkan.

Shion Kaito. Aku baru mengetahui bahwa aku satu sekolah dengannya setelah beberapa minggu usai insiden 'Kepala-Miku-ketumpahan-es-krim'. Sesungguhnya, ia pria bodoh, benar-benar bodoh, luar biasa bodoh. Aku tahu setiap kesalahan yang diperbuatnya adalah karena dia bodoh. Walau begitu, sampai sekarang masih banyak lusinan wanita yang menawarkan diri untuk ditiduri olehnya. Semua ditolak secara halus. Setelah aku cukup akrab dengannya, ia main ke rumahku dan berkenalan dengan Miku. Mereka menjadi jauh lebih akrab dari yang kukira. Setiap kali Miku membutuhkan seseorang, Kaito selalu hadir, kemudian mendengarkan keluhanya tanpa menginterupsi pembicaraan. Mungkin itulah yang membuat Miku jatuh hati padanya. Nyaris setiap anak murid dari Crypton Junior High sampai Crypton Senior High menginginkan mereka untuk bersatu. Namun akhirnya Kaito memutuskan untuk pacaran dengan Meiko, dan membuat Meiko dibenci hampir seluruh murid Crypton School karena dituduh menganggu hubungan Kaito-Miku. Hal itu masih berlanjut hingga sekarang walau mereka sudah bertahun-tahun pacaran. Yah, inilah drama percintaan paling melelahkan seumur hidup.

Terakhir, Hatsune Mikuo. Bukan ahli waris perusahaan besar, bukan anak pengusaha sukses, bukan anggota OSIS, bukan pula pria tampan satu sekolah. Hanya siswa biasa, yang namanya melejit akibat berteman dengan duo tampan dan merupakan kakak dari calon penyanyi berbakat. _"Kau satu-satunya lelaki yang bukan anak basket, bukan anggota OSIS, bukan ahli waris suatu perusahaan, bukan ahli bela diri dan bukan pula ketua suatu klub yang digilai banyak perempuan."_ Kata Gackt pada waktu itu, dan aku sangat tidak setuju dengan pernyataan Gakupo. Karena para perempuan itu mendekatiku (usaha mereka yang selalu gagal), untuk mengetahui hal-hal mengenai si duo populer. Hanya itu. Kalaupun ada yang ingin mendekatiku, mereka pasti sudah ciut duluan ketika melihat keacuhanku. Mereka semua pasti kesal, tapi tak ada yang berani melawan lebih. Paling tinggi hanya berkata; "Kau pikir aku takut padamu?!" yang menjijikkan dan sudah pasti, akan langsung kuabaikan.

Tapi Aria berbeda.

Ia tidak melawanku dengan menjadi sok-sok berani atau apapun. Ia hanya diam, menatap dingin, lalu pergi. Dari tatapannya, kau bisa langsung tahu bahwa dia pasti mampu dengan mudahnya menggulingkanmu, atau mungkin, mempermalukanmu suatu saat nanti.

Itulah yang terjadi padaku setelah beberapa bulan berteman dengan Aria.

Biar kuambil contoh. Pada jam sembilan pagi di kantorku, sekretaris bilang bahwa ada yang meminta bertemu denganku. Saat aku keluar ruang kerja, memasuki lift dan keluar di _lobby_, bisa kulihat bahwa hampir semua wajah pegawai kantorku menegang. Lalu pada saat aku menatap lurus kedepan, di sanalah ia berada.

Wanita itu berjalan tegas-dingin bak putri es, seakan lantai marmer yang dipijaknya itu adalah ubin kristal-kristal anggun menuju singgasananya. Dan barulah waktu itu aku sadar, ternyata _diriku_lah singgasana tujuannya itu.

Aria berhenti di hadapanku, dan kalian semua pasti tahu bahwa aku benci menjadi tontonan.

Seketika itu juga, aku melihat pancaran matanya kian merapuh, kian sendu, berkaca-kaca, dan kemudian … _Aria menangis_.

Rahangku mengeras.

Seluruh kegiatan di _lobby_ kantorku perlahan berhenti. Suasana kemudian senyap.

Menutup mulut dengan tangan, bahu bergetar dan bunyi sesengukkan membuat semua orang merasa iba—Tak terkecuali diriku.

Tapi aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Dari awal kalian pasti sudah tahu, bahwa aku adalah pria yang tak pedulian, tak mau menghiraukan urusan orang lain, dan benci jadi pusat perhatian. Akibatnya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi wanita ketika mereka sedang marah, kesal, cemburu, PMS, dan terlebih, saat menangis. Mungkin Miku pernah, tapi aku tidak benar-benar mampu menenangkannya. Maka dari itu, Kaito selalu mengambil alih peranku—_which in that case_, tak pernah kupermasalahkan. Karena semenjak kejadian itulah Miku lebih suka bergantung pada Kaito, dan juga sebaliknya. Hal itu jelas menguntungkan diriku agar tidak perlu terlalu merepotkan diri untuk mengurus Miku.

Kembali ke Aria. Saat melihatnya menangis, aku menelan ludah, lalu mengingat-ingat apa yang selalu dilakukan Gakupo dan Kaito ketika berhadapan dengan air mata wanita.

Mengelus kepala.

_"_Gentleman_, percayalah, trik ini selalu berhasil. Perempuan suka jika kepalanya diusap-usap ketika dia menangis, kalau perlu, tambahlah dengan pelukan hangat. Jika kau beruntung, kau mungkin bisa menawan hatinya~" _Itulah saran singkat yang dikemukakan Gackt pada sesi _Gentleman_ tidak penting miliknya usai sekolah, di mana aku terpaksa mendengarnya karena ia berjanji akan mentraktir ramen isi daun bawang yang cita rasanya telah terbukti super enak padaku. Kurasa, mengingat Gakupo adalah playboy yang pintar mencuri hati wanita, mungkin aku bisa memakai trik itu pada Aria.

Sambil menyembunyikan kegugupanku, kusentuh kepalanya perlahan. Dan mendadak, aku menegang, serasa mendapat serangan listrik. Karena demi Tuhan, rambut Aria halus sekali…

Usapan-usapanku perlahan menghentikan tangisannya. Lalu, karena kupikir itu tidak cukup, aku pun mendekat padanya, merengkuhnya dalam satu kali sentak dengan seluruh kehangatan tubuh yang kumiliki.

Kepalanya bergerak melawan bahan kemejaku. Kemudian, wajahnya menghadap padaku, dan dibalik tangisannya, ia tersenyum, matanya jenaka.

"Kau ter-ti-pu." suaranya walau tidak berteriak, aku yakin mampu terdengar sampai ujung pintu _lobby_. Kemudian, sebuah tawa kecil muncul dari bibirnya, lalu diring dengan suara orang-orang lain. Lalu suara tawa itu semakin membesar, dan aku tahu para penonton itu tengah menertawakan satu orang:

_Aku_.

Ditertawakan adalah satu dari sekian hal yang paling kubenci. Aku bukan badut juga bukan pelawak, untuk apa mereka menertawaiku? Apakah mereka pikir aku ini lelucon?

Kupandangi Aria, dingin. Aku ingin dia sadar pada hal yang telah ia perbuat.

Dalam sekejap tawanya sirna, berganti dengan rahang mengeras dan raut gelisah. Ya, Aria pasti menyadari satu hal;

Aku sedang _marah_.

Lekas, aku membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan menuju lift. Aria memanggil-manggil namaku, namun tidak kugubris. Pintu lift tertutup, dan aku sendirian, masih marah terhadapnya.

Aku keluar lift dan bergegas menuju ruang kerjaku. Lebih baik aku menyendiri di sana, dari pada ada manusia yang menjadi korban pelampiasan.

Namun sebuah tangan menjegatku.

Tentu saja, aku tahu siapa pemilik tangan itu. Kusiapkan pandangan dingin yang membara oleh amarah, namun saat menoleh, seluruh amarahku lenyap begitu saja.

"M-maafkan aku. K-kupikir ini bisa mencairkan suasana tegang akibat pertengkaran kita tapi—" Ia terengah-engah, kemudian menarik nafas. Keringat bercucuran dari wajahnya. Entah mengapa aku berpikir bahwa ia berlari mengejarku sampai lantai empat dengan tangga darurat. "Cukup, aku tidak akan memberikan alasan-alasan lagi. Itu semua salahku. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Tapi aku tahu minta maaf tidak akan cukup," ia menghela nafas lagi "jadi… kau ingin aku melakukan apa agar bisa dimaafkan?" ujar Aria, masih terengah-engah.

Aku hanya diam.

"M-mikuo?"

Aria mengerti, aku memang tidak akan semudah itu memaafkan orang. Tapi tawarannya barusan itu sangat-sangat… _menggiurkan_.

Aku menahan diriku untuk menyeringai.

"Mikuo? Jadi, bagaimana?"

Aku berdehem. "Simpan dan pegang baik-baik tawaranmu itu. Suatu saat nanti pasti akan kutagih. Sekarang, masuklah ke ruanganku, kau kelelahan."

Ia mengikutiku memasuki ruangan. Lalu kami pun hanya berdiam diri, dan hanya sesekali berbicara sampai ia memutuskan untuk pulang.

Percayalah, di sepanjang hari itu aku tengah menyiapkan suatu hal. Yang mungkin tak boleh langsung dilancarkan karena hal itu tak boleh terburu-buru. Aku harus melakukannya dengan tenang, tak tergesa-gesa. Karena hal itu memerlukan waktu yang tepat, dan juga hati yang mantap.

.

.

.

.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Author's Note**

**Yey, ada _flashback_ tentang masa lalu_ The Trouble-O_ di sini!**

**Oh, ngomong-ngomong, ada yang udah pernah ke restoran Korea? Kalo ada kalian tahu ngga masakan yang ngga pedas tapi enak itu apa?**

**untuk _chapter_ selanjutnya bakalan dibagi jadi dua bagian. Soalnya kalo dijadiin satu _chapter_ panjang banget jadinya. Ditambah lagi dengan _Author's Note_ saya yang berisi curhatan-curhatan ngga penting... #TimpukinTomatBusuk**

**Ah udah, segitu dulu.**

**_What do you think of_ Gakupo _and_ Kaito?**

_**Mind to Review?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Readers_,

maaf saya ngga bisa _update chapter_ yang ada dua _part_-nya sekarang. Dan cerita ini pun juga ngga bisa jadi 10 _chapter_ aja. Karena saat mengetik cerita ini, ada momen-momen Mikuo dan Aria yang terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan begitu aja.

Sekian _News_ _Flash_-nya. _Hope you enjoy my Fanfinct._

* * *

**-Mirror-**

**By Creativeactive**

**-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton First Media, etc.**

**Hatsune Mikuo X IA-Aria on the Planetes**

**Warning: Ada bagian-bagian yang ngga nyambung! Tapi ngga tau kenapa malah saya gabung-gabungin. Jadinya yah… yah… yah begitu…. -_-**

**Rate: 13+**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Eight**

* * *

.

.

.

Pagi yang tidak cerah.

Cuaca hujan, sinyal luar biasa buruk.

Tidak biasanya aku peduli dengan cuaca. Tapi kali ini, kehidupan dalam benak rasanya bercuaca sama buruknya dengan cuaca pagi ini—Tidak, bahkan jauh lebih buruk lagi. Ini sudah taraf Badai.

Singkatnya, aku sedang _bad-mood._

"Mikuo-_san_, tolong jangan pasang tampang seperti itu di sini. Nanti yang lainnya akan ketakutan." Ujar Kagamine Len yang tiba-tiba memasuki perpustakaan rumahku.

"Ya, tampangmu sudah tidak jauh berbeda dengan psikopat dari film horror, _you know_." Meiko menimpali.

Kulirik mereka berdua dari sudut mataku. "_Whatever_." Balasku. "Kenapa kalian tidak pulang-pulang juga?"

Len mengangkat bahunya. "Aku bisa saja pulang dari lima menit lalu. Tapi, _Nee-chan_ tidak kuat dengan dingin. Ia pasti akan langsung sakit jika nanti kuboncengi dengan motorku hujan-hujan begini. Makanya aku belum pulang." Jelasnya.

Aku hanya diam tanda mengerti.

"_Ara_~ Lenny ternyata perhatian sekali sama Rinny, yaa?"

Bukan. Itu bukanlah suara dari aku ataupun Meiko yang membuat Len geram. Kamui Gakupo-lah pelaku utamanya.

"Aku tidak perhatian padanya."

"Aw, Lenny ngaku aja~"

"Terserah kau, Gaku-_san_." Len memutar bola matanya.

_Meanwhile_, Meiko menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Lelah. "Gakupo, _mood_-nya Len sedang buruk. Dia tidak bisa cepat pulang untuk melanjutkan main _game_ Kingdom Hearts di PS nya karena harus menunggu hujan reda. Sebaiknya kau tidak mengganggunya."

Gackt memanyunkan bibirnya. Aku langsung mengalihkan pandangan dari wajahnya yang _oh-so-very-disgusting_ itu.

"Ehh… kalian kenapa malah berkumpul di pepustakaan Mikuo-_kun_?" Kaito memiringkan kepalanya. Tampangnya yang polos nan bodoh itu pasti sudah diteriaki _fans_nya sekarang.

"Kami sedang menemani sahabat pecinta _negi_ kita tercinta yang sedang galau." Jawab Gackt sekenanya, yang langsung kulempari dengan tatapan kematian milikku.

Wajah si terong seketika langsung kalut. "Eh, uhm, ampuni hamba, Mikuo-_sama_."

Kuputar bola mataku, jengah.

"Sudah, sudah. Lebih baik kita kembali saja ke ruang tamu. Jangan menganggu Mikuo-_kun_ yang sedang galau." Meiko mengedipkan mata padaku. Yang kubalas dengan tatapan tajam.

Langkahku mengikuti mereka semua keluar. Lagipula aku bosan berdiam diri di perpustakaan. Aku lalu berhenti setelah sampai di ruang tamu. Shion Kaito tengah bersantai di sofa ganda depan TV. Gackt dan Len menduduki sofa itu dan merecokinya. Sementara itu Meiko memasuki dapur untuk membuka kulkas dan mengambil… _What the_—

Refleks, kututup pintu kulkas. Dan memandang Meiko, tajam.

"Jangan pernah, _sekali-kalinya_, kau mabuk dirumah_ku_." Ancamku tegas.

Meiko menelan ludahnya, gugup, keringat bermunculan di dahinya. "T-tapi, sekarang sedang hujan dan aku kedinginan…"

Kutegakkan punggungku, menatapnya datar.

"Minta saja Kaito untuk memelukmu. Beres kan?"

Seketika, wajah Meiko memerah, kalut. "T-tidak segampang itu! L-lagipula, ini kan rumahmu. Mana mungkin kami melakuka—"

"Tapi waktu itu Kaito pernah menciummu di depan umum." Potongku.

Mata wanita itu melebar, muka semakin memerah. "J-jangan membicarakannya lagi, Mikuo! Itu kejadian yang memalukan!"

"Tapi kau menyukai kejadian itu."

Bibir Meiko membuka, seperti habis akal mau bicara apa. Akhirnya, ia memilih untuk pergi.

"Kenapa masih malu? Kau kan sudah bertahun-tahun pacaran dengan Kaito."

Kepalanya menoleh. Hening sesaat.

"Itu memang benar. Namun… " ia membalikkan tubuhnya padaku. "Aku sudah menyukai Kaito jauh lebih lama dari yang kau bayangkan, Mikuo. Makanya, bahkan sampai sekarang pun… debaran jantung yang lebih cepat setiap kali Kaito berada di dekatku tetap tidak bisa pudar."

Dahiku berkedut. "Semenjak kapan?"

Matanya mengarah ke arah lain, seperti menerawang. "Semenjak aku SD, haha." Ia tertawa kecil. "Tapi kemudian Kaito pindah sekolah dan aku bisa melupakannya untuk beberapa tahun. Maklum lah, aku masih bocah ingusan di zaman itu. Tapi setelah bertemu lagi di SMP, aku kembali menyukainya. Perasaan yang tak berubah, dan justru semakin bertambah sampai sekarang."

Mendesah, kusilangkan tanganku, bersender di kulkas. Aku tahu dari tadi pria itu menguping pembicaraan.

"Jangan bersembunyi di balik tembok, Kaito."

Wajah Meiko menegang. Lalu perlahan, Kaito keluar dan memasang wajah cengengesan. "K-kenapa ya, Mikuo-_kun_?"

_Dia ini sudah bodoh. Buat apa pura-pura bodoh lagi? _

"K-kaito, sejak kapan kau ada di situ?" suara pecinta _sake_ itu mengecil.

"Err…. Sejak lima menit yang lalu…"

Dari wajahnya, bisa kutebak kalau sekarang Meiko sedang berpikir, 'Berarti dia dengar pernyataanku barusan dong? Duh, bagaimana iniii?!' di dalam otaknya.

Kaito mendekati wanita itu perlahan. Lalu ia memiringkan kepalanya, wajah polos terpampang.

"A-ada apa, Kaito?"

Mendesah, Kaito melepaskan syal birunya, kemudian melingkarkan syal itu di leher Meiko.

"Mei-_chan_ kedinginan ya? Hidungmu sampai merah lho."

Wanita itu terperangah, mata coklat _sadel_ itu kemudian menatap mata kekasihnya, lembut.

"_Arigatou_, Kaito-kun."

Aku mendengus, jengah. Kenapa juga aku harus melihat adegan romantisme kelebihan glukosa ini sih? Kalau saja sekarang ponselku masih ada sinyal, aku pasti tidak akan sinis melihat mereka.

"Jangan bermesraan di depanku, pasangan bodoh."

Mereka tersentak. Lalu menatapku, senyuman jahil menghias wajah.

_Oh, shit_.

"Ehh… Mikuo-_kun_ lagi galau karena tidak bisa ketemu dan teleponan dengan IA-_chan_ yaa?"

"Ow, Mikuo, sekarang aku percaya kalau kau memang bukan _gay_."

"Mikuo-_kun_ pasti cemburu sama kita karena dia tidak bisa bermesraan dengan IA-_chan_. Ya kan, Mei-_chan_?"

"Tentu saja!"

Aku menggeram. Berusaha mengabaikan perkataan mereka.

"Sudah, sekarang kita tinggalkan saja Mikuo-_kun_ bergalau ria sendirian! Biar dia tahu sendiri pahit-manisnya jatuh cinta!" Kaito mengapit tangan kekasihnya, kemudian pergi menuju ruang tamu. Teriakkan pria itu lalu menggema. Berniat membalas perbuatan Len dan Gakupo barusan.

Kubuka lemari dapur untuk mengambil cangkir. Menyeduh kopi hitam dan menunggunya hingga agak dingin. Tak lama, bunyi ponsel menyentakku.

Aku merogoh ponsel dari saku _jeans_-ku. Berharap SMS itu dari Aria.

Dan ternyata bukan.

**From: Twintail Brat**

**Di dalam rumah ada siapa aja?**

Aku kecewa, _of course_. Tapi tetap membalas SMS dari adikku. Setelah itu, berhubung sinyalnya sudah membaik, aku berniat untuk menelepon Aria.

Namun sialnya, sinyal tidak sedang berpihak kepadaku. Panggilan kepada Aria tetap tidak bisa tersambung. Sinyal busuk.

Ponselku berdering lagi. Balasan SMS dari adikku.

**From: Twintail Brat**

**Oh, yaudah. **

**Aku nanti pulang larut. Masih Meet and Greet dulu di Fukushima. Sekalian shopping, hehe ^ ^**

Aku memandangi layar ponselku, bosan. Lalu benda itu kututup. Aku tahu, Miku pasti sengaja berlama-lama karena mau menghindar dari Kaito. Kenapa aku bisa melupakan satu hal? Bahwa Miku mencintai Kaito yang mencintai Meiko yang balik mencintai Kaito?

Oke, ribet.

Intinya, itu cinta segitiga yang sudah terputus. Karena Kaito dan Meiko sudah serius dalam hubungan mereka dan menyisakan Miku sendirian, dengan cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kalau begini terus, berarti Miku tidak akan punya pasangan sampai akhir cerita. Miris sekali.

Aku mendesah—entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Kopi yang sudah mulai mendingin langsung keteguk perlahan. Kemudian aku memandangi ponsel, terperanjat saat membaca nama itu.

**From: My Future Wife**

**Hujan pagi ini deras ya?**

**Bagaimana kabarmu? Tidak sakit kan? Aku di sini berdoa agar kamu baik-baik saja.**

Aku tersenyum. Bahagia sekali rasanya membaca kalimat simpel seperti ini. Lalu aku pun membalas _chatting_-annya, dan kami pun saling _chating_-_chating_an sampai… aku terantuk-kantuk, kurasa.

_And yeah, sometimes, you just don't need to search for happiness. 'Cause happiness itself will come to you on the appropriate time and place._

_._

_._

_._

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Hoy,**

**_Again, first of all, I say my biggest thanks to_ Allah SWT.**

**_Second, _Terimakasih buat kalian semua yang udah mau baca, _review, fave_, dan _follow_ cerita ini. Terutama yang udah mau nge-_review_ terus-terusan hampir di setiap _chapter_. Thanks banget ya :D**

**Oke, saya minta maaf, karena saya yakin pasti banyak yang protes karena _words_-nya cuma sedikit. Abis otak lagi mampet inspirasi. Miskin imajinasi. Saya usahakan agar _chapter_ selanjutnya bisa lebih banyak (ngga janji)**

**_Then_, saya mau ngomongin soal umur.**

**Umur Mikuo di _chapter_ pertama dan kedua itu 16 sama seperti ****Kaito, Gakupo dan Luka. ****Di chapter kedua pertengahan, Mikuo masuk Crypton College umurnya 18. Terus pas ketemu IA umurnya 20. Sedangkan IA itu dua tahun di bawah Mikuo. Trus, kok bisa ketemu Mikuo di SMA pas Mikuo masih kelas 10? Soalnya IA itu masuk kelas Akselerasi. Makanya dia _skip grade_ dua kali, di SD dan di SMP. Di SMA dia ngga bisa _skip grade_ karena... ada "skandal" dengan sekolahnya.**

**Kalo Miku, Gumi, dan kembar Kagamine, mereka itu setahun tahun lebih muda dari Mikuo.**

**Oke, ada yang bingung? Ada pertanyaan? ****Tulis aja di kolom _Review_. Nanti saya balas lewat PM. Bagi yang ngga punya akun, nanti saya balas di _chapter_ selanjutnya.**

_**So... what do you think of Kaito and Meiko?**_

_**Mind to review?**_


	9. Chapter 9

Sebelumnya, saya menyarankan _readers_ untuk mendengarkan lagu ini pas ada detik-detik menuju sebuah duet. Duet antara siapa dengan siapa saya ngga akan ngasitau. Intinya nanti bakal ada duet. Ini linknya www**dot**youtube**dot**com/watch?v=udJF6XjR4ug

* * *

**-Mirror-**

**By Creativeactive**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton First Media, etc.**

**Hatsune Mikuo X IA-Aria on the Planetes**

**Warning: Ada bagian-bagian yang ngga nyambung! Tapi ngga tau kenapa malah saya gabung-gabungin. Jadinya yah… yah… yah begitu…. -_-**

**Rate: 13+**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Nine**

* * *

.

.

.

Karaoke Studio.

Aku tidak pernah memasuki tempat itu.

Bahkan diumurku yang kedua puluh delapan pun aku belum pernah mengunjunginya. Jika saja bukan karena Aria, sampai mati pun aku tidak akan sudi memasuki tempat itu.

Kunjunganku ke tempat itu diawali oleh celetukan Nakajima Gumi di siang bolong. Karena kebetulan di saat itu aku dan Aria sedang berkunjung ke Crypton College, dan kami sedang makan siang bersama alumni lainnya, kami pun jadi terseret dalam rencana dadakan tersebut.

Aria, yang biasanya tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal-hal seperti itu, kali ini justru menyimak ucapan Gumi dengan penuh semangat. Lalu, dengan mata berkedip-kedip dan melebar layaknya kucing, ia mengajakku. Dan seharusnya, SE-HA-RUS-NYA, aku menolak. Tapi seorang Aria, tanpa perlu menggunakan _kitty eyes_ pun akan selalu berhasil membuatku luluh. Jadinya ya, aku terpaksa ikut.

Total ada delapan orang yang ikut. Aku, Aria, Kaito, Gakupo, kembar Kagamine, Meiko dan Gumi. Namun Gumi ingin mengajak Miku (dan tentunya Miku harus melakukan penyamaran). Jadi, totalnya ada sembilan orang.

Kami mengunjungi tempat karaoke itu di hari Sabtu. Karaoke Studio tersebut terletak di dalam _mall_. Dan disaat aku mengharapkan Aria untuk terus dekat denganku, berjalan di sampingku layaknya pasangan (walaupun kami tidak pacaran sama sekali), ia justru malah terus menemani Miku. Takut dengan hadirnya Kaito dan Meiko akan menyakiti perasaannya. Iya sih, aku tahu Aria memang mengerti apa yang Miku rasakan dan tidak ingin membuat Miku tersisih akibat idiot es krim dan penggila _sake_ itu. Tapi percayalah! Miku itu sudah bisa _move on_ dari Kaito… uh, yah, mungkin sih…

_Whatever_. Intinya, ucapkanlah selamat untuk Miku karena sudah berhasil membuatku cemburu. Walaupun hampir beberapa menit sekali ia menoleh padaku, memasang wajah cemas karena Aria justru selalu berada di sampingnya alih-alih di sampingku, aku tetap saja sulit menerima.

Mungkin, Gackt sadar dengan emosiku. Lain halnya dengan BaKaito yang tumpul dengan perasaan orang lain (dia mengetahui perasaan Miku saja dari Gakupo, dan itu pun harus berkali-kali dikatakan baru Kaito percaya). Lalu Gakupo menepuk bahuku.

"Bersabarlah, kawan. IA bukannya menghiraukanmu, dia hanya tidak tega dengan Miku. Kau pasti tahulah perasaan wanita." ujarnya dengan muka (sok) berwibawa.

Aku mendengus. _Actually _Gackt_, I have no idea of woman's feelings at all._

Sesampainya di Karaoke Studio, Gumi, selaku pencetus rencana, memesan ruangan untuk kami. Sementara yang lainnya asyik mengobrol dengan yang lain, aku memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dengan memerhatikan wanita itu. Iya, Aria, memang siapa lagi?

Kurasa, Aria menyadari tatapanku. Dia berhenti bicara pada Miku dan menoleh padaku, kemudian, ia berjalan menuju tempatku berdiri. Ketika telah berada selangkah dariku ia berkata, "Kau marah?"

Aku menggeleng. Karena aku memang tidak marah. Paling hanya cemburu, sedikit.

Ia mendekat padaku, dan—Oh! Aku tidak sadar bahwa ia memakai bros kucing itu. Aksesori tersebut tersemat di dadanya. Dan tidak, aku tidak mau menahan diriku untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Aku ingin menemani Miku hari ini. Aku mengerti perasaannya, Mikuo. Walaupun dia terlihat tegar, ia masih terluka akibat pernyataan Kaito di malam reuni setengah tahun lalu. Miku masih rapuh." Jelas Aria. Lalu aku pun mengangguk, mengerti.

"Temanilah dia. Aku akan mengusahakan diriku agar tidak cemburu."

Mata Aria membelalak. Dan entah kenapa pipinya bersemu kemerahan. Aneh, tapi manis sekali…

"Uhm, baiklah, Mikuo, sampai jumpa…"

Aku tersenyum. "Untuk bertemu kembali."

Aria membalas senyumanku, lalu berjalan kembali menuju Miku. Sejenak kemudian, seseorang memanggil namaku.

Mataku melirik pria terong itu, malas. Namun lihat apa yang kudapatkan. Kamui Gakupo ternyata memandangiku dengan wajah _horror_.

"Apa-apaan wajahmu itu?"

Gakupo berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya, seakan ia itu habis terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Aneh.

Menengok ke kanan-kiri seperti takut ketahuan mencuri, Gakupo berkata, "Eh, ini, untukmu." Ia menyodorkan benda berbentuk kotak biru kecil padaku. Setelah aku mengengamnya, aku mengerinyit, meminta penjelasan.

"Untuk jaga-jaga." Ujar Gackt.

Kuputar-putar benda itu, mencari penjelasan dalam kemasannya. Dan sontak, mataku melotot setelah membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana.

_Kondom_.

Tak ada sedetik, pikiran untuk membakar seorang Kamui hidup-hidup menggerayangi otakku.

"Gackt," panggilku dengan suara serendah mungkin, tepat setelah membuang benda sial itu ke tong sampah.

"Eh, iy—_What the_… Mikuo bodoh! Kenapa kau membuangnya!? Kalau kau tidak mau kembalikan saja padaku!"

Mataku menghunus belati tatapan yang paling tajam, kemudian aku berujar dengan nada tegas mematikan, murka tidak karuan. "_Sekali lagi_ kau memberikan benda ini padaku, jangan harap kau bisa hidup tenang di _dunia_ maupun di _akhirat_."

Gakupo memasang tampang kalut, lalu ia menelan ludah. "T-tapi, aku hanya ingin mencegahmu dari kejadian yang tidak diinginkan! Sadarkah kau bahwa daritadi kau terus memperhatikan dadanya?"

Ap..HAH?! Tapi daritadi aku… aku hanya memperhatikan brosnya!

"Dari tadi Hatsune-_san_ memperhatikan bros IA-_san_, Kamui. Janganlah menularkan pikiran mesummu pada orang lain."

Suara feminim-dingin itu, sepertinya pernah kudengar. Aku mendengak, mendapati wajah Gakupo yang super _priceless_. Wajahnya terkejut bukan main dan rona kemerahan menghias pipi. Gakupo yang seperti ini lebih… manusiawi. Aku pun menoleh, dan mendapati sosok indah dengan wajah Tsundere-dingin terpampang.

"Lu-Luka-_sama_." Jelas ini suara Gakupo. Tidak mungkin aku memanggil Megurine dengan embel-embel '_sama'._

Megurine Luka mendengus. "Jangan pernah memanggil nama kecilku dari mulut _hentai_mu itu."

Gakupo, justru membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar. Dasar masokis. "Luka-_sama_, kita berdua dipertemukan di waktu dan tempat yang tak terduga. Apakah ini takdir?"

Luka hanya memandangnya dingin a la _Tsundere quenn._ "Bukan. Dan aku kesini untuk menemui seseorang."

Mata Gakupo melebar. "Eh, siap—"

"Ah, itu dia orangnya." tunjuk Luka mengarah kebalik punggung kami. Hanya Gakupo yang menoleh, sementara aku tetap berdiam diri, tidak mau tahu urusan orang lain. Tapi, sesaat kemudian bisa kulihat mata Gackt berkilat oleh amarah. Diam, tapi berbahaya.

"Itu pacarmu?" tanya Gakupo.

"Belum, tapi sebentar lagi, iya."

Playboy terong mendengus. "_Kau_, mau memacari pria feminim kurus itu? Yang benar saja." Ujarnya sinis.

"Terserah mau berkata apa. Tapi asal kau tahu, dia itu lulusan terbaik fakultas _Bussiness and Management_ dari Utau College."

"Hah, kau pikir aku tidak?"

Megurine memutar bola matanya. "Kelas_mu_, dan kelas_nya_ sudah jelas berbeda. Dari segi kecerdasan ataupun kualitas, dirinya _jauh_ lebih baik darimu, Kamui."

Dengan rahang mengeras, wajah Gakupo menyiratkan ketidakterimaan. "_Calon_ pacarmu itu kerja di mana?"

Mendengar kalimat serangan Gakupo, Luka hanya menatapnya, bosan. "Ia seorang pebisnis di Jerman, dia menjadi _General Manager_ di hotel terkenal yang bercabang di negara-negara maju dan terlebih," Megurine melirik Gakupo "Ia melakukannya _tanpa_ merengek pada orang tua untuk menjadi ahli waris."

_Ouch._

Kalimatnya barusan benar-benar menusuk Gakupo, karena kebanyakan orang berpikir pria itu bisa kaya karena menjadi ahli waris. Lihat saja, mata Gackt sekarang benar-benar terisi oleh kemurkaan. Selamat, Megurine Luka, kau telah berhasil melukai harga diri seorang Kamui.

Megurine berlari dan tersenyum kepada seorang pria. Pria itu tersenyum balik. Dan aku baru tahu ternyata pria yang dimaksud adalah pria yang sama seperti yang diajak Luka pada reuni SMA dulu.

"Mikuo-_san_ dan Gaku-_pyon_ dari tadi melakukan apa sih? Gumi-_chan_ itu sudah mendapatkan ruangan karaokenya dari lima menit yang lalu!" cicit Kagamine Rin yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Kalian duluan saja, aku mau pulang." Ujar Gakupo."Tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku pada yang lain, khususnya Gumi."

"Eh, tapi kan Gumi…

"Makanya, kubilang sampaikanlah permintaan maafku secara khusus pada sepupuku itu." si terong mendesah. "Sampaikan padanya bahwa _mood_-ku sedang buruk, aku tidak mau turunnya _mood_-ku malah mengacaukan suasana."

"Uh… baiklah.."

"_Arigatou_, Rinny."

Kamui Gakupo melenggang pergi. Sebelumnya, ia mengusap-usap kepala Rin. Setelah itu aku pun mengikuti Rin untuk memasuki ruangan karaoke. Pintu terbuka, dan suara Sakine Meiko menggelegar seisi ruangan.

"Siapa selanjutnyaaa?!" ujarnya dengan volume suara maksimal. Aku merinding, segera langsung duduk di pojok, tepatnya di sebelah Gumi.

"Lho, Mikuo-_san_, di mana Gakupo?"

Kupandangi layar LCD di tengah ruangan. "Pulang."

Sebagai respon, wajah Gumi terlihat kecewa. "Kenapa?"

Aku mengangkat bahuku. "Barusan ia bertemu Luka." Jawabku alih-alih berkata dengan alasan sesuai yang Gakupo inginkan. Karena aku yakin, dengan alasan ini Gumi bisa lebih mengerti.

"Oh, begitu…" ia mengangguk-angguk paham, kemudian berdiri menghadapku. Mau apa bocah ini? "Baiklah, Mikuo-_san_, kau mau mencoba karaoke?" tawarnya ceria sambil tersenyum lebar. Namun aku hanya membalasnya, datar.

"Tidak."

Gumi sama sekali tidak terlihat terkejut, sepertinya, ia sudah bisa menebak apa responku. Gumi pun berjalan, mendekati Aria dan Miku. Oh, apa dia mau memanfaatkan Miku untuk bernyanyi secara gratis? Boleh juga usahanya.

"IA-_chaan_, kau mau karaoke?"

Dahiku mengerinyit. Kenapa ia malah mengajak Aria?

"Boleh. Apa lagu selanjutnya?"

"Risky Game-nya Hatsune Miku!"

Miku tertawa kecil. Dan aku masih kaget karena Aria menerima tawaran dari Gumi. Apa jangan-jangan, selama ini Aria memang suka bernyanyi?

"Siapa yang mau duet dengan IA-_chan_?"

Serempak, semua mata langsung menatap ke arahku.

Aku mengerjap. Kemudian menelan ludah, gugup.

"Mikuo-_san_, kau mau berduet dengan IA?"

Kugulirkan bola mataku ke lantai berkarpet di bawah. Kemudian menelan ludah lagi dan berkata, "Maaf, tapi tidak."

Senyap. Lalu sejenak kemudian, seseorang berujar, "Aku mau coba berduet dengan IA!"

Suara si idiot es krim. Aku tersenyum, tidak perlu cemburu dengan idiot satu ini.

"Baiklah, kita mulaaaii!"

Lagu _intro_ dimulai hanya sebentar, lalu langsung dihantam oleh lirik lagu.

Dan jantungku nyaris berhenti mendengarnya.

Karena demi Tuhan, suara Aria luar biasa indah. Sangat merdu, manis, dan jujur. Sejernih suara lonceng. Persis suara tawanya.

Kemudian Kaito bernyanyi bersamanya, dan entah mengapa, kurasakan ada sesuatu yang panas yang bersumber dari dalam dadaku.

Entah pikiran dari mana ini, tapi suara mereka… benar-benar cocok. Kontras. Sepadan. Mereka terlihat serasi satu sama lain. Lalu suara mereka itu…

Rasanya seperti ada tangan yang meremas jantungku.

Aku mengerinyit. Tidak suka melihat pemandangan di depanku itu.

Tiga menit. Aku hanya perlu bersabar sampai tiga menit dan lagu itu selesai. Cukup tiga menit, tapi kenapa rasanya lama sekali?

Aku mengetuk-ketukan jemari di lengan kursiku, gelisah. Ayolah, tinggal dua menit lagi. Tapi rasanya kupingku sudah panas mendengar keserasian duet mereka.

Mataku mengalihkan pandangan kepada penonton lain. Mereka semua tampak terkesima. Namun Meiko, memang terlihat terkesima sekaligus… cemburu.

Sudah bisa kuduga.

_Mood_-ku jadi berantakan gara-gara duet sial ini. Sungguh, cemburu ini sangat tidak beralasan. Kaito jelas-jelas sudah pacaran dengan Meiko. Tapi kenapa…

Lagu pun mendadak kumatikan.

Setiap pasang mata membelalak padaku.

Suasana hening.

"Maaf," cuma itu yang mampu kukatakan. Aku lalu berdiri, dan lekas pergi keluar ruang karaoke itu.

Aku terus berjalan cepat. Ingin rasanya untuk memukulkan kepalaku ke tembok karena sudah bertindak secara tidak masuk akal. Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh. Untuk apa cemburu seperti itu?

Baru saja aku ingin keluar dari lorong Karaoke Studio, tapi serasa _de javu_, sebuah tangan mungil menjegatku.

"Mikuo." Panggilnya lembut. Dan aku merasa tidak pantas dipanggil seperti itu oleh Aria.

Sungguh, aku sangat merasa bersalah padanya. "Aria, maafkan aku. Aku tahu tindakanku barusan memang bodoh dan itu—"

Suaraku berhenti. Rasanya aku tidak punya masalah jika Tuhan ingin mengambil nyawaku detik itu juga…

Karena di detik itu, Aria memelukku.

Saudara-saudara, ketahuilah, ini merupakan pengalaman pertamaku dipeluk wanita lain selain keluargaku. Karena gugup, aku pun menoleh ke sembarang arah, dan menemukan kaca di dinding sampingku.

Apakah kau tahu apa yang kaca itu refleksikan?

Aku melihat refleksi diriku, dengan wajah terkejut dan pipi memerah.

Singkatnya, aku _blushing_.

**_Blushing_****. **

Garis bawahi itu, bahwa Hatsune Mikuo, sang mahkluk menyebalkan yang luar biasa sarkastis dan cuek overdosis, lagi **_blushing_**.

**_B-L-U-S-H-I-N-G._**

Kepalaku menunduk untuk menatap tubuh mungil yang tengah mendekapku. Kubalas pelukannya perlahan. Berusaha menciptakan kehangatan yang nyaman untuk Aria.

Tak perlu ada kata-kata, karena terkadang, sebuah tindakan lebih berguna ketimbang untaian kata manis. Ya, itulah salah satu dari mottoku; _Acta Non Verba—_Lakukan, bukan katakan.

Aku menutup mata, membiarkan diri untuk tersesat di setiap helaian rambutnya dan tenggelam dalam kehangatan rengkuhannya. Kuharap waktu berhenti, agar aku bisa mengabadikan detik ini selamanya, seumur hidupku.

Kepalanya menyembul dari balik dadaku. Bibirnya menyunginggkan senyum sederhana yang manis. Kali ini, aku tidak mau menahan diri untuk tidak membalas senyuman itu. "Kau mau kembali?" tanya Aria, lembut.

Aku mengangguk. Kurasa aku berhutang permintaan maaf untuk Kaito dan yang lainnya.

Sebelum kami melangkah, kami mendengar derap langkah tergesa-gesa. Mata biru cerdas Aria mencari pemilik langkah tersebut, dan tercenganglah kami mendapati sosok itu.

Miku tengah berlari sambil menangis.

Dan Miku tidak menyadari keberadaan kami. Ia langsung berbelok tanpa bisa melihat aku dan Aria. Kupandangi Aria, yang mengigiti bibir, raut wajahnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegelisahan.

"Aria, kita kejar Miku."

Aria mengangguk. Namun belum ada beberapa langkah, aku mendengar suara Miku yang merintih kesakitan. Aku mendecak. Bisakah keadaan menjadi jauh lebih buruk lagi?

"Ugh… Siapa yang…. Eh, m-ma-maaf!"

Itu suara Miku. Kenapa dia minta maaf? Bukannya tadi ada orang yang menyakitinya sampai-sampai ia merintih? Atau jangan-jangan…

Kami berbelok, dan mendapati Miku di sana… habis menabrak seseorang.

Wajah orang itu sangat _familiar_, kurasa aku pernah mengenalnya. Tapi di mana?

Miku menunduk dan meminta maaf. Pada saat Miku ingin pergi, pria itu mencegah dengan tangannya. Genggamannya terlihat sangat kuat dan kokoh.

Mata pria itu tajam, dan mata elang itu mengobservasi diri Miku. _Wait a freaking second_, jangan-jangan dia tahu penyamaran Miku!

Aku ingin teriak, namun Aria segera menarikku ke balik tembok.

"Mikuo, apa kau tahu siapa pria itu?"

Dahiku mengerinyit. "Mungkin."

Setelah beberapa saat, Aria berkata, "Kenapa dari tadi pria itu belum melepaskan Miku?"

Aku tercengang. Dan langsung menatap kedua orang itu di balik tembok.

Dan ya, dari tadi pria bermata elang itu memang tidak melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Miku. Kalau saja penyamaran Miku terbongkar, lalu dia diculik, lalu manajemennya mendatangiku, lalu dia akan teriak-teriak dan melakukan hal merepotkan lainnya….

_That's gonna be a freaking nightmare for _Hatsune Mikuo.

Aku mau beranjak, namun Aria tetap menjegatku.

"Jangan sekarang. Lihat, mereka sepertinya mau membicarakan sesuatu."

Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya. "Suaranya tidak kedengaran."

"Itu karena mereka belum membicarakan apapun. Pertajamkanlah pendengaranmu untuk mendengar pembicaraan mereka nanti."

"Aria, aku tidak mau menjadi _stalker_."

"Mikuo, kita memang _bukan_ _stalker_."

"Aku tidak berniat untuk menguntit adikku sendiri."

"Ini bukan menguntit, tapi hanya mencari tahu apa yang mereka lakukan."

"Itu sama saja, Aria sayang."

Mata Aria membelalak padaku, pipinya tiba-tiba bersemu kemerahan. Astaga, ternyata aku keceplosan…

Pipiku ikut memanas, dan aku langsung membuang muka, luar biasa malu.

Jeda beberapa saat, barulah kami mampu bicara kembali.

"S-sepertinya, pria itu orang baik-baik." Ujar Aria, sepertinya masih malu karena panggilanku barusan. Yah, salahku sendiri juga sih.

"Uh, ya, ehm, sepertinya, dia memang orang baik. Tapi kita tidak boleh tertipu dengan penampilan seseorang."

Aria mengangguk setuju. Kemudian kami (khususnya aku) terpaksa menguntit Miku kembali.

Kami lalu melihat pria itu melepaskan Miku setelah lama mengobservasinya. Lalu ia berkata, "Maaf, tadi aku mengira kau orang yang pernah kukenal."

Miku gelagapan "I-iya, tidak apa-apa. Maaf sudah menabrakmu."

Pria itu mendekati Miku, memperpendek jarak diantara mereka, lalu tanpa ada satu pun orang di tempat itu duga, pria itu menghapus air mata Miku.

Melihat kejadian itu, tak ada satu pun orang yang berani bicara.

Bahkan Miku pun hanya mematung, tidak menepis ataupun menolak tangan pria itu menghapus air matanya.

_And why did I have to see this lovey-dovey crap?_

Aku memutar bola mata sambil membuang muka, drama percintaan bukanlah seleraku.

"Mikuo, Mikuo, Mikuo, kau benar-benar tidak mengingat siapa pria itu? Ia romantis sekali pada Miku. Kurasa mereka berdua cocok."

Aria, Aria, Aria, kenapa kau malah menjadi biro jodoh dadakan seperti ini?

Aku bosan, lalu memutuskan untuk memunculkan diri karena muak melihat drama Air-Mata-Miku-Dihapus-oleh-Pria-Asing. Kakiku berjalan menuju mereka, berusaha menghentikan dramanya. Namun baru beberapa langkah, pria bermata elang itu mendapati diriku, dan matanya membelalak.

"M-mikuo-_senpai_?"

Alisku bertautan. Kenapa dia bisa mengetahui namaku?

"Ini aku, Yuuma. Apa kau ingat?"

Yuuma? Yuuma, Yuuma, Yuuma. Sebentar, dia itu kan…

"Yu…uma? Kau…. Yamaha Yuuma?"

Yuuma tersenyum. Menawarkan tangannya untuk berjabat. "Ya, ini aku, Yamaha Yuuma. _Wie geht es ihnen?[1]_"

Aku menjabat tangannya. "_Prima, danke. Und du?[2]_"

"_Gut, danke.[3]_" Mata Yuuma beralih pada wanita disampingku, Aria. "_Wer ist das? Ihre liebhaberin?[4]_"

Aku tertawa, jarang sekali aku tertawa seperti ini. Sebenarnya, aku ingin menjawab kalau Aria memang bukan pacarku, tapi calon istriku. Tapi mengingat bahwa Aria adalah seorang yang cerdas, ia pasti mengerti apa yang kubicarakan walaupun percakapan ini dalam bahasa Jerman. Toh juga ini hanya percakapan bahasa Jerman yang sederhana. "_Nein. Das ist meine freundnin_.[5]"

Kepala Yuuma mengangguk-angguk. "_Sie ist wunderhübsch.[6]"_

Aku tersenyum. Aria memang cantik, mau diapakan lagi?

"_Danke. Ich heiße_ IA, _wie heißt du?[7]_"

Tuh kan, Aria memang mengerti apa yang kubicarakan.

Yuuma mengerinyit. Mungkin karena mendengar nama Aria yang unik. "Oh, _Ich heiße_ Yuuma, Mikuo_ juniorpartner[8]_."mereka lalu berjabat tangan.

"Kalian berdua sudah saling kenal?"

Bisakah kalian menebak suara siapa ini? Nilai seratus bagi kalian yang menjawab Hatsune Miku.

"_Nii-san_, kau mengenal pria ini?"

Aku mengangguk. "Dia partner kerjaku beberapa bulan lalu. Dia juga alumni Crypton Senior High, apa kalian mengingatnya?"

Aria dan Miku memicingkan mata, seakan mengingat-ingat sosok bermata _topaz_ di depannya. Lalu dengan tenangnya, mata Aria melebar. Tapi Miku-lah yang menyahut, "Ah, kau mantan ketua komite kedisiplinan Crypton Senior High!"

Wajah Yuuma hanya menampakkan tampang netral. "Ini siapamu, Mikuo-_senpai_?"

Aku mendesah. "Adikku, Hatsune Miku."

Hanya sekilas, namun aku masih bisa menangkap keterkejutan dari matanya. Ya, memang banyak sekali orang yang tidak percaya bahwa aku dan Miku itu bersaudara.

Di sisi lain, wajah Miku memerah, entah karena sebab apa. Alisku bertaut melihatnya. Bukannya barusan ia habis menangis sakit hati?

Aku berdeham, mual dengan drama overdosis gula seperti ini. "Yuuma, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Lumayan lancar." Ujarnya santai. "Mikuo-_senpai_ suka karaoke?"

"Eh? Tidak." Jawabku spontan.

"Lalu, kenapa kau ada disini?"

Aku berpikir. "Karena diajak temanku."

"Oleh IA?" pria itu mengangkat alisnya. "Kalian hanya berdua? Apa kalian sedang berkencan?"

Pipiku seketika memanas. Mau menjelaskan tapi rasanya…

"Bukan, mereka bersamaku dan teman-teman kami yang lain." Jawab Miku.

Aku menelan ludahku, lalu berdeham menelan kecanggungan. Membiarkan kepercayaan diri mengalir kembali. "Yuuma, kau sendiri sedang apa di sini? Oh, tolong jangan bilang bahwa kau diam-diam ternyata suka berkaraoke."

Yuuma mendesah. "Aku memang tidak suka, Mikuo-_senpai_, aku ke sini karena diajak rekan kerjaku."

"Hm, siapa?"

"Utatane Piko. Ia mengajak temannya juga yang bernama Megurine Luka. Entah mengapa aku jadi seperti orang ketiga, makanya aku memutuskan untuk keluar, memberi mereka waktu untuk berdua."

Kebetulan macam apa…

"Ikutlah bersama kami. Tadi ada salah seorang dari teman kami yang tidak jadi ikut. Kau pasti bisa diterima oleh yang lainnya karena kau teman Mikuo dan alumni Crypton." Tawar Aria.

Yuuma menatap kearahku, seperti meminta izin dariku. Aku pun mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Baiklah." Sahut Yuuma.

Kami berjalan kembali menuju ruangan karaoke. Di tengah jalan, Aria mempercepat langkahnya dan menjajarkan diri denganku, membiarkan Yuuma dan Miku berjalan berdampingan di belakang.

Aku pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Mikuo, kurasa mereka harus diberi ruang untuk mengenal satu sama lain." Bisik Aria di telingaku. Dan aku harus mati-matian, bahkan kalau perlu, menampar diriku terus-terusan agar tidak berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Pikiran seperti, suara bisikan Aria terdengar menggiurkan dan seks—

_Kuatkan imanmu, Mikuo. Kuatkan imanmu!_

Aku lalu menghela nafas panjang, membuang pikiran mesumku itu jauh-jauh. Apakah ini semacam efek samping dari bergaul terlalu lama dengan dewa _hentai_ semacam Kamui Gakupo?

Setelah memasuki ruang karaoke, aku memperkenalkan Yuuma pada yang lainnya. Respon semua orang? Baik. Respon para wanita? Jauh lebih baik lagi. Mampu ditebak, para gadis pasti langsung terkesima pada pria ini. Wajar-wajar saja sih, jika mengingat bahwa penampilan Yuuma itu keren dan wajahnya jauh di atas rata-rata. Yuuma memiliki segala hal yang setiap gadis inginkan dari pasangan hidupnya. Ia pria baik-baik (walaupun pendiam), masa depannya terjamin, ambisius, kelewat sering memenangi kejuaraan kendo, tampang oke, pekerjaan tetap, sikapnya _cool_ dan yah… wajah dan tatapannya memang selalu mampu membuat semua kaum hawa menelan ludah.

Aku beralih pada Aria, yang juga telihat terkesima (dan jujur, itu membuatku sedikit cemburu, tapi itu bukan masalah) oleh pesona Yuuma. Wanita itu meminta Yuuma duduk di samping Miku. Aria duduk di sisi Miku yang lain dan aku, karena tidak mau kalah, langsung duduk di samping Aria.

Aku minta maaf pada yang lain, khususnya Kaito. Kemudian setelah acara kami selesai, kami berlanjut ke makan-makan.

Kuperhatikan Aria yang tengah melihat-lihat orang-orang di _mall_ ini, menimang-nimang apakah rambutnya itu lebih dominan putih-_pink_ atau putih-_peach_. Aku beralih pada mata biru bunga jagungnya yang cerdas dan selalu menyala dingin itu, lalu rambut pirang stroberinya yang begitu panjang dan tebal yang menjuntai indah bak air terjun _vanilla_, kemudian dua kepangan di sisi depan rambutnya yang membuatnya terlihat unik, lalu tubuh mungilnya yang ternyata mampu menciptakan kehangatan yang menenangkan, kemudian bibirnya yang ternyata bisa membuatku terbius ketika menyungingkan senyum, juga kulitnya yang saat diterpa sinar bulan itu membuatnya terlihat bagai mahkluk fana. Sosok dan pribadi Aria membuatnya semakin tidak realistis, seakan ia terjebak dibumi dan tak bisa kembali ke negeri dongengnya sebagai putri es.

Dan… entah kenapa, aku jadi merasa takut jika suatu hari nanti, wanita itu akan menghilang dari hidupku.

Baru memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku tidak nafsu melakukan apapun.

Tapi tidak, Aria pasti tidak suka melihat diriku lemah seperti ini. _So_, aku harus kuat jika suatu saat nanti, ia memang terpaksa harus pergi dari hidupku. Entah itu demi dirinya sendiri maupun demi diriku, aku yakin bahwa setiap keputusannya sudah dibuat secara matang. Aria tidak bodoh, ia cerdas dan ia akan selalu berpikir sebelum bertindak. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, bahwa aku akan selalu menghargai setiap keputusannya. Kalaupun ada yang bertentangan dengan pendapatku, aku akan membicarakannya secara baik-baik dengan Aria untuk mencari jalan keluar dari masalah-masalah itu.

Ya, aku berjanji untuk selalu menghargai setiap keputusannya.

_Because for me, to love is to respect. _

.

.

.

_To be continue _ke_ part _#2

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

[1] Bagaimana kabar Anda?

[2] Baik, terima kasih. Dan kau?"

[3] Saya baik, terimakasih.

[4] Siapa dia? Kekasihmu?

[5] Bukan. Dia temanku.

[6] Dia cantik

[7] terimakasih. Siapa namamu?

[8] Oh, namaku Yuuma, partner Juniornya Mikuo.

**Author's Note:**

**Hola,**

**First of all, terimakasih untuk Allah SWT, atas segala hal yang telah diciptakan-Nya.**

**Kedua, ****_Thanks_**** berat buat para ****_readers_****, baik yang udah mau nge-****_review_****, ****_follow_****, ****_favourite_**** dll. ****_Review_**** kalian itu ngebuat saya selalu semangat mengerjakan ****_fict_**** ini ; ) karena saya jadi tahu betapa bahagianya ketika karya kita diapresiasi. Baik apresiasinya berupa kritikan pedas maupun pujian manis, semua itu ngebuat saya bahagia dan ingin belajar jadi lebih baik lagi. ****_Thanks_**** juga buat para ****_silent_****_reader_**** yang udah mau menyempatkan diri untuk ngebaca cerita saya, haha. **

**Selanjutnya, saya murni mau curhat tentang Miku dan Yuuma. Dan curhatan ini panjang, makanya saya beri ****_warning_**** dari awal.**

**Mulanya, saya lagi nge-****_search_**** tentang KaitoxMiku. Saya mendengar duet-duet mereka, ngebaca ****_fict_**** tentang mereka, ngeliat ****_fanart_**** mereka, trus ngebaca ****_polling_**** tentang "KaiMei ****_or_**** MiKaito" dan semuanya… membuat saya sadar betapa banyak orang yang nge-****_fans_**** dengan ****_pair_**** ini.**

**Tapi disitu saya berpikir, gimana rasanya kalo saya ada di posisi Meiko?**

**Meiko, yang popularitasnya jauh dibawah Miku, dibuat layaknya seorang wanita j*l*ng di kebanyakan ****_Fict_**** MikuXKaito. Terus banyak banget orang yang menganggapnya sebagai seorang ****_slut_**** (saya ngga tega ngomong kata ini pake bahasa Indonesia, abis kasar banget sih…), padahal yang dilakukan Meiko cuma satu, mencintai Kaito. Apakah itu salah?**

**Dan di saat itu, hati saya ngerasa perih.**

**Iya, saya tahu, saya konyol, sensitif dan ngga banget. Tapi saya cuma ngebayangin jika ada di posisi Meiko aja. Karena dengan saya belajar menulis, saya jadi tahu, bahwa kita tidak boleh melihat suatu hal dari satu sisi saja. Kita harus mengetahui sisi yang lain, bahkan sisi yang tergelap sekalipun, agar kita bisa menarik kesimpulan secara subjektif. Tidak terpaku pada pendapat satu dua orang saja.**

**Terus, karena saya juga mikirin perasaan Miku, saya pun harus mencari lelaki yang pantas untuk sang Diva.**

**Pencarian itu berlanjut sampai berhari-hari. Dan akhirnya menemukan titik terang waktu ngga sengaja mikirin warna-warna Mikuo dan IA (pikiran yang ngga penting banget kan?) ****_Teal _****dan ****_Pink_****. Saya suka sama perpaduan warna itu. Vocaloid yang warnanya pink ya paling Luka, Luki dan…**

**Yuuma.**

**Yuuma itu Vocaloid baru, makanya saya ngerasa biasa aja sama dia. Baru nge-****_search_**** tentang dia gara-gara IA. Terus setelah saya iseng ngetik Yuuma x Miku, saya jadi senyum-senyum sendiri.**

**Saya ngedenger duet mereka (ini linknya **www**dot**youtube**dot**com/atch?v=mwZ4S5ArgOM ), **baru saya berlanjut baca ****_fict_**** tentang mereka. Ada dua ****_fict_****, satu bahasa inggris satunya bahasa pribumi. Dan setelah saya baca, saya baru sadar, ternyata kedua ****_fict_**** itu menampilkan tema yang sama. Yang bahasa inggris Yuuma X Hareem, sementara yang bahasa Indonesia Miku X Hareem. Kebetulan banget kan?**

**Dan bisa ditebak, bahwa semenjak itu, saya memilih Yuuma sebagai ****_pair_****-nya Miku.**

**Ya, udah, itu aja ceritanya. Ngga penting banget ya? Wajar, kan dari awal udah saya kasih ****_warning_****.**

**Oh ya, untuk duetnya IA sama Kaito, ** **saya langsung cemburu begitu ngedenger duet ini. Abis suara mereka cocok banget! Tiba-tiba saya jadi ngebayangin ada di posisi Mikuo dan ngerdenger duet ini… yah, yang pasti dia cemburu.**

**Baiklah, segitu dulu.**

**_What do you think of_**** Yuuma?**

**_Mind to review?_**


	10. Chapter 10

**-Mirror-**

**By Creativeactive**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton First Media, etc.**

**Hatsune Mikuo X IA-Aria on the Planetes**

**Warning: Ada bagian-bagian yang ngga nyambung! Tapi ngga tau kenapa malah saya gabung-gabungin. Jadinya yah… yah… yah begitu…. -_-**

**Rate: 13+**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Ten**

* * *

.

.

.

Yuuma benci makanan manis.

Sementara Miku penggila makanan bergula.

Yuuma pecinta makanan pedas.

Miku? Baru pedas sedikit saja sudah tidak kuat.

Yuuma suka kopi pahit, benci susu manis.

Miku benci kopi pahit, suka susu manis.

Aku mendesah. Kenapa mereka bisa begitu berbeda?

"_Opposites Attract_." respon Aria terhadap pendapatku, yang tengah duduk di sampingku saat rombongan kami makan malam. Kami makan di restoran Korea atas usul Yuuma. Aku tahu, alasan ia mau makan di restoran itu karena restoran Korea menyediakan berbagai macam hidangan pedas. Semuanya tidak masalah dengan usul Yuuma, paling yang bermasalah hanya sang Diva berkuncir dua itu.

"Kau suka makanan pedas? Itu kan bisa membuat lambung kita kesakitan."

"Tidak juga. Efeknya tidak separah memakan makanan manis yang bisa membuat kita diabetes."

"Eh, tapi kan makanan manis itu kan bisa membuat _mood_ kita membaik."

"Itu relatif. Bagiku, kopi lebih bisa memperbaiki _mood_-ku."

"Tapi, kopi mengandung kafein."

"Selama kita tidak meminum lebih dari secangkir kopi sehari, kafein itu tidak akan menjadi masalah. Justru, kopi lebih baik dibanding gula yang membuat gigi kita berlubang."

"Tapi gula itu kan sumber energi lho!"

"Percuma saja jika kebanyakan mengkonsumsi. Paling ujung-ujungnya diabetes."

"Lihat aku! Aku banyak mengkonsumsi makanan manis dan aku tidak diabetes."

"Diabetesnya akan menyerangmu saat kau sudah tua."

"Kafein juga akan menyerangmu saat kau sudah tua."

"Kopi itu—"

"CUKUP! Seseorang,TOLONG HENTIKAN MEREKA!" jerit Rin frustasi. Sayang sekali perdebatan mereka dihentikan. Padahal itu sangat menghibur selagi menunggu makanan pesananku datang.

"_Nee-chan_, biarkan saja mereka berdebat. Seru tahu melihatnya." Ujar Kagamine Len, yang langsung dibalas dengan pelototan oleh kakaknya. Dan serempak gadis-gadis remaja di meja-meja sebelah kami menoleh pada pria _honeyblonde_ itu. Oh, aku belum mengatakan cerita tentang "Len-yang-sudah-'Besar'" ya?

Alkisah, Kagamine Len yang selalu dikatai _Shota_ oleh semua orang, bahkan oleh kembarannya sendiri, akhirnya memutuskan untuk minum susu (yang _flavour_-nya pisang, _of course_). Usahanya mengundang tawa bagi hampir setiap orang kecuali diriku (Lagian untuk apa ditertawai? Toh juga Len sudah mau berusaha.) Dan setelah beberapa bulan, ia kecewa karena tetap dikatai _shota_ lantaran tinggi tubuhnya tidak meningkat-ningkat. Namun ketika memasuki SMA, tinggi Len menaik drastis dan tubuhnya semakin berisi. Suatu hal yang membuat kakaknya langsung gigit jari, karena Len yang selalu lebih pendek darinya sekarang sudah jauh mengalahkan Rin, ditambah dengan struktur wajahnya yang semakin matang, Len langsung menjadi idola wanita nomor satu Crypton Senior High pasca Kaito dan Gakupo lulus. _Congrats_!

Jadi, dari tadi para gadis itu melirik-lirik kearah Len, yang tengah mengenakan t-shirt abu-abu sampai siku yang berleher V dan jeans hitam berkantong banyak. Lalu setelah kuperhatikan lagi, sepertinya mereka juga melirik ke dua lelaki di hadapanku. Yah, Kaito dan Yuuma. Memang siapa lagi?

"Mikuo… dari tadi Yuuma dan Miku hanya berdiam diri saja." Bisik Aria.

Astaga, suara bisikannya terdengar bagai desahan di telingaku. Dan sungguh, itu benar-benar...

Kualihkan perhatianku pada hal lain, agar tidak melulu memikirkan Aria.

"Oh, makanan pembukanya sudah datang!" Seru Gumi.

Nampan berisi piring-piring kecil itu diletakkan di meja kami. Ada ubi manis, ada _kimchi_, dan ada sayur-sayuran. Yuuma langsung mengambil _kimchi_ yang, tentu saja, paling lama disimpan dan paling pedas, sementara Miku memakan ubi manisnya. Aku dan Aria hanya diam, sesekali mencicipi hidangan pembuka itu. Suasana kadang diselingi dengan celotehan si kembar ataupun lawakan (gagal) Shion Kaito. Setelah makanan utama datang, aku langsung menelan ludah melihat makanan pesanan Yuuma. Itu _Bibimbap_ daging sapi ekstra pedas. Entahlah, sampai sekarang pun aku masih bingung mengapa Yuuma tidak pernah sakit perut memakan makanan sepedas itu.

"Semuanya, _itadakimasu_!" Seru Rin ceria.

"_Itadakimasu_~"

Kami semua makan dengan tenang. _Event_-nya? Tidak ada. Paling para gadis dan pelayan wanita yang hampir setiap lima menit sekali menoleh ke meja kami. Mencuri pandang ke sosok Len, Kaito dan Yuuma, _of course_.

Makanan penutup hadir dan para pria-lah yang melahapnya. Yang wanita? Mereka semua kekenyangan. Bahkan Meiko sampai merosot dari tempat duduk saking penuhnya. Yah… ini mungkin semacam salah satu kelebihan pria dibanding wanita. Pria cenderung bisa makan dua kali lipatnya porsi mereka, dan kita tidak akan gendut. Bahkan setelah ini pun aku rasa aku masih bisa makan seporsi lagi. Tapi tidak, aku tidak mau melakukannya. Aku masih mau bisa berjalan santai, bukan berjalan gontai kekenyangan.

"Ampuni aku… Aku mau pulaaannnggg…" rintih Gumi pelan. Membuatku bertanya-tanya sendiri mimpi apa sih bocah ini? Kenapa kelakuannya tidak bisa lebih waras dari kakak sepupunya itu?

"Oke, ayo kita pulang!" ajak Kaito riang.

Kami semua berjalan kembali menuju parkiran kendaraan masing-masing. Yuuma pulang dengan motornya, Kaito dengan Meiko, si kembar satu mobil dengan Gumi dan Miku. Saat di lantai satu, aku melihat Aria yang memandangi _mall_ ini, agak lama.

"Kau mau ke sini lagi?"

Kepala Aria menoleh ke ke arahku. Lalu mengangguk. "Ya, kurasa akan menyenangkan."

Aku berdeham pelan. "Kalau begitu, kita akan ke tempat ini lagi… Atau, kau mau ke tempat lain?"

Sambil berjalan beriringan, Aria memasang pose memikir. Tangan mengapit dagu, mata menyipit, bibir sedikit mengerucut. Aku menggigit bagian dalam pipiku, mata beralih ke arah lain. _Damn it_, kenapa wanita ini manis sekali sih?

"Aku mau ke taman Ueno, atau rekreasi ke _amusement park_ juga oke, kemana pun itu tidak masalah, asalkan ada yang mau menemani. Oh, nanti kalau mau jalan bareng lagi, Yuuma diajak ya? Biar Miku tidak perlu kesepian. Jadi nanti ada aku, kau, Meiko, Kaito, Rin, Le—"

"Kita berdua saja, Aria." Potongku, cepat.

Wanita itu menghentikan langkahnya. Dan mungkin, ada dari kalian yang tidak tahu bahwa, sebenarnya ajakanku barusan adalah ajakan implisit untuk berkencan.

"Tidak perlu mengajak yang lain. Cukup kita berdua saja."

Bagai robot, wanita itu menoleh kepadaku perlahan.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Uhm…uh, oke. Jadi, kapan?"

Kugaruk leherku yang tidak gatal. Kebiasaan kalau gugup. "Mungkin, minggu depan. Jam satu siang di Fuji-Q Highland. Kau mau kujemput?"

"Oh… tidak perlu. Aku bisa kesana sendiri. Uhm, aku pulang dulu, Mikuo. Selamat tinggal…" tangannya terangkat melambai.

"Untuk tidak berjumpa kembali karena aku mau mengantarmu pulang."

Ia berhenti melambai.

"Ini masih sore. Kau tidak perlu mengantarku."

"Aku tahu, Aria. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengantarmu. Apa itu salah?"

Alisnya berkedut. Kepalanya dimiringkan. Aku memutar bola mata.

"Aku cuma mau mengantarmu pulang. Cuma itu. _Problem_?"

Tidak akan menjadi masalah jika aku mengatakan kalimat barusan dengan nada biasa. Tapi masalahnya, aku mengucapkannya seakan aku ini mengajak perang. Uh-oh. Tabiat burukku…

"Uh, maaf, ralat. Maksudku, aku cuma mau mengantarmu pulang. Apa kau keberatan?"

Wanita itu tersenyum. Lalu tertawa kecil. "Tidak masalah. Tapi belakangan ini, sifat burukmu sering muncul ya. Aku jadi terkenang dirimu yang masih SMA dulu." Ia kembali tertawa.

Di sisi lain, aku hanya bisa merenggut.

"Baiklah, kau masih belum berubah pikiran untuk mau mengantarku pulang kan?"

Aku mengangguk, mantap. "Sama sekali belum."

Kami memasuki mobil sedan hitamku yang terpakir di _basement_. Saat diperjalanan, aku iseng bertanya pada Aria.

"Kau ini bekerja sebagai dokter apa? Spesialis atau umum?"

"Spesialis. Tepatnya, spesialis kandungan."

Aku menaikkan setengah alisku. "Kenapa memilih itu?"

Matanya memandangku, lekat. Aku bisa merasakannya walau mataku terfokus ke jalan raya berlatar musim gugur di depanku.

"Karena jika wanita melahirkan anak, kebanyakan dari mereka akan ditangani oleh dokter lelaki. Bukan berarti dokter lelaki kinerjanya tidak baik. Namun, apabila hal intim wanita diurus oleh yang bukan sesama jenis rasanya… yah, kau pasti tahu sendiri."

Rasanya aku ingin memberhentikan mobilku sekarang juga. Tapi karena kewarasanku masih mampu mengambil alih, aku memilih untuk menurunkan kecepatan mobil. Pikiranku agak kacau. Aku membayangkan Aria hamil dan kelahirannya harus ditangani oleh dokter laki-laki. Itu mimpi buruk. Aku tidak akan membiarkan tubuhnya dilihat lelaki lain. Enak saja.

"Kau punya teman perempuan yang spesialis kandungan juga?"

Kepalanya mengangguk. "Ada. Namanya Ann. Dia orang Kanada dan sifatnya sangan keibuan juga _down to earth_. Ia wanita yang tulus."

Oh, syukurlah…

"Tapi sebentar lagi dia pensiun."

Pensiun.

Pen-si-un.

Tubuhku membatu. Kalau saja nanti Aria belum hamil saat si Ann itu mendekati pensiun, berarti siapa yang mengurusi kehamilan Aria? Dokter laki-laki? Tidak, terimakasih. Dan, hei, kenapa pula ucapanku terdengar seakan Aria itu sudah hamil? _Free sex_ saja kami tidak pernah.

"Kapan pensiunnya?" tanyaku, berusaha membuat suaraku tetap stabil.

"Tahun depan."

_What the..._

Aku _nyaris_ mengerem mobil. Ya, nyaris. Kalau saja aku tidak terlatih untuk mengontrol emosi, bisa-bisa kendaraan lain menabrak mobil ini dan menit berikutnya kami sudah berakhir di rumah sakit.

Kuggigit lidahku, mengontrol diri. "Uh, kau punya teman wanita sepekerjaan yang lain?"

Aria berpikir sejenak. "Ada. Tapi mereka semua… yah, semacam kurang menyukaiku. Makanya aku tidak benar-benar menganggap mereka sebagai teman."

Aku kembali menggigit lidah.

Tenang, Mikuo, tenang. Kau tidak boleh mencelakai Aria hanya karena pikiranmu sedang kacau. Singkirkan masalah pribadi saat mengemudi. Fokus saja terhadap jalanan.

Aku menggunakan kecepatan tinggi agar sampai di rumah Aria dengan cepat. Sesampainya, wanita itu melambaikan tangan padaku, sambil mengucapkan salam perpisahan-pertemuan kami. Lalu ia memasuki rumahnya, membuka tirai jendela dan melambai kembali padaku seperti biasa. Kebiasaan sepele yang anehnya tidak pernah membuatku bosan.

Setelah memastikan Aria aman, baru aku berkendara kembali untuk pulang ke rumah. Menyusuri jalanan sambil berpikir saat lampu merah tiba.

Aku lalu tak sengaja mengedarkan pandangan ke arah taman di samping mobilku. Kemudian melihat sesuatu berwarna ungu. Rambut ungu. Kuncir satu.

Lampu hijau menyala, dan aku langsung mengemudi menuju taman itu. Kurasakan semua mata memelototi perbuatanku. Tapi aku tak memedulikannya. Decitan suara ban mobil terdengar cempreng ketika aku mengerem. Mobil pun berhenti tepat di depan hidung pria itu.

Matanya membelalak, wajahnya kacau, seperti takut malaikat maut menjemputnya.

Keluar dari mobil, aku berjalan santai menuju pria itu. Semua orang yang menyaksikan perbuatanku seakan tengah melihat malaikat pencabut nyawa menampakkan diri. Berjalan santai mendiskriminasi untuk mengambil nyawa seseorang secara bengis, sadis tanpa ampun. Padahal sih, cuma mau ngobrol-ngobrol saja. Lalu kulihat rahang pria itu membuka kala mendapati diriku.

"Mikuo? Kenapa kau—"

"Habis mengantar Aria. Dan tak sengaja melihatmu. Kau kenapa?"

Senyap. Lalu wajahnya memurung dan kepalanya tertunduk. Aku menunggu beberapa saat.

"Aku mencoret namaku sendiri sebagai ahli waris Kamui Corporation. Dan aku keluar dari kantor keluargaku."

Mataku membelalak.

"Kurasa, akan lebih baik jika aku membuat perusahaan sendiri. Aku ingin memulai semuanya dari nol, tanpa bantuan keluargaku. Biar orang-orang yang meremehkanku tahu bahwa aku bukan cuma anak manja yang sukses hanya karena menjadi ahli waris."

Aku menutup mataku, lama. "Apa kau melakukannya demi si Megurine itu?"

Seolah berusaha meyakinkan, Gackt menjawab dengan gelengan kepala yang tegas. "Aku melakukannya untuk diriku sendiri. Luka hanya membuatku sadar bahwa aku memang harus membuktikan pada orang-orang itu bahwa, _I can stand with my own feet_."

Desahan nafasku terdengar begitu kentara. "Kenapa kau tidak berpikir bahwa Megurine juga termasuk dalam golongan orang-orang yang meremehkanmu?"

Gakupo menatapku, tersenyum nyaris menyeringai. "Luka tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Mikuo. Banyak orang yang sering salah paham dengannya. Dia memang judes tapi… dia baik. Aku yakin itu."

"Kau yakin kau berpikir seperti itu tidak karena sedang dibutakan oleh cinta?"

"Yakin." Jawabannya mantap. Wajahnya meyakinkan. Ya, aku sudah tahu sih kenapa dia begitu memuja Megurine Luka. Tadi itu aku hanya mengetesnya. Dan ternyata, dia masih belum bisa memudarkan perasaannya pada Megurine. Di mata Gackt, Megurine itu sempurna. Ketika orang-orang bilang wanita itu dingin dan tidak berperasaan, Gackt justru mengatakan sebaliknya. Kenapa? Karena dulu si terong pernah memergoki Megurine memberi makan kucing kurus kelaparan, memperbaiki mainan seorang anak, merawat burung kecil yang terluka, membeli balon untuk anak-anak yang menangis, bahkan bersikap ramah pada para tetangga di kampung halamannya di Hokkaido.

Kenapa aku bisa tahu? Tentu saja dari Gakupo sendiri. Dan, kalau untuk yang terakhir itu, aku tahu dari Gackt yang ternyata, selama sebulan penuh liburan musim panas Crypton High School tahun kedua, menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan menguntit Megurine sampai Hokkaido. Yang tidak terlupakan adalah saat kepulangannya ke Tokyo. Karena percayalah, penampilan Gackt yang biasanya rapi-wangi-tampan-elegan-khas-pria-pesolek itu, jadi tidak jauh beda dari biksu-biksu Tibet—Minus rambut ungu panjangnya. Sampai sekarang pun, aku masih merinding jika mengingat penampilan a la _Tibetian Monk_-nya itu.

"Mikuo, boleh aku menumpang tinggal di rumahmu? Untuk sebulan saja. Setelah itu kau boleh mengusirku."

Dasar masokis. "_No problem_. Tapi kau harus memasak, mencuci piring bekasmu, mencuci dan menjemur pakaianmu sendiri dan melakukan semuanya sendirian. Dengan itu kau akan terlatih untuk menjadi lebih mandiri."

Wajah Gackt terkejut, tapi sejurus kemudian ia mengangguk. "Kau memang sahabat terbaik." Pria terong tertawa. "Hanya kalau sedang ada maunya. Hahahahahaha...ha…ha….. eh, kau tidak marah kan? Itu tadi hanya bercanda."

Kuputar bola mataku. "Masuklah ke dalam mobil sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

"Siap laksanakan!"

Mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari orang sekitarku, aku kembali memasuki mobil dan berkendara dalam jalur yang ditetapkan—Jalan raya.

Setelah kupikir-pikir, kurasa aku harus menceritakan soal Yuuma dan kedua rekan kerjanya yang ternyata, adalah calon kekasih dari Megurine Luka.

Usai menceritakan hal itu, dahi Gackt berkerut. Tapi kemudian dia hanya diam, suatu kelakuan yang sangat-sangat tidak 'Gakuish'. Namun kurasa, ia berperilaku seperti itu hanya jika menyangkut Megurine. Aku tahu, cinta memang memabukkan. Sampai-sampai bisa membuat seseorang yang hiperaktif macam Gackt jadi pendiam, atau yang anti-sosial jadi peduli sekitar.

Ah, cinta itu….

….merepotkan sekali…

.

.

.

.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Oke, ****_ending_****-nya gantung. Tapi bukan itu intinya.**

**1. Terima kasih yang paling besar adalah untuk Allah SWT.**

**2. Terima kasih untuk para ****_reviewer_****; Zeita Hikari, Chairinnisa-chan, Vermiehans, Shiroi Karen, CoreFiraga, Dwi93Jun, Berliana-Arnetta03, Nekuro Yamikawa, Kira Kazuki, Philippe de Akamura ****dan Nia Kagamine****. (ada yang belum masuk? Laporkan ke saya)**

**Baiklah, VY1 Mizki itu sebenernya warna rambutnya apa sih? Pink atau hitam?**

**Chapter ini cuma sampai 2000 _words_, gak kayak _part one_-nya yang sampai 4000 _words_. Itu dikarenakan saya ingin menyelesaikan cerpen saya yang non-_fanfict_, judulnya Fajar dan Senja (yang akhirnya udah selesai sekarang). Sebagai kompensasinya di chapter depan saya kasih yang panjang. Ini tentang kencan-nya Mikuo dan Aria. Jadi bersiaplah...**

**Dan oh, selera Yuuma sama Miku itu bertolak belakang. Sementara selera saya gabungan dari mereka, saya suka pedas tapi ngga kuat makan pedas. #SeleraMacamApa...**

**Abaikan!_ So what do you think of_**** Gakupo _and_ Luka ****_in this story_****?**

**_Mind to review_****?**


	11. Chapter 11

**-Mirror-**

**By Creativeactive**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton First Media, etc.**

**Hatsune Mikuo X IA-Aria on the Planetes**

**Warning: Ada bagian-bagian yang ngga nyambung! Tapi ngga tau kenapa malah saya gabung-gabungin. Jadinya yah… yah… yah begitu…. -_-**

**Rate: 13+**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Eleven**

* * *

.

.

.

Tidak biasanya aku seperti ini.

Ini adalah perilaku yang bukan-Mikuo-banget.

Mari kujelaskan. Saat ini, aku tengah berdiri di depan cermin. Mematut dari dan meneliti jika ada yang aneh dari penampilanku. Rambut _teal_-ku kubiarkan sedikit berantakan, kaus putih dengan motif tribal-ku dilapisi jaket kulit hitam, bawahanku celana _jeans_ dan sepatu _boots_ hitam semata kaki. Pakaian ini entah mengapa membuatku terlihat seperti berandalan. Dan percayalah, aku sudah berkaca dari semenit yang lalu. Padahal biasanya, aku tidak pernah peduli penampilan.

Masih meneliti, kudengar suara langkah kaki yang cepat. Berjalan menuju kamarku dan langsung membuka pintu tanpa mengetuknya.

"_Nii-saaann_, teman terongmu itu tidak bisa memakai mesin cuci dan dia it—Oh, WOW!"

Mata Miku memandangku tanpa kedip. Aku jadi risih dibuatnya.

"_Nii-san_? Ini… Hatsune Mikuo kan?" ia mengerjap-kerjap, mengusap-usap matanya. Seolah tak percaya bahwa manusia di depannya itu aku.

"Ya, ini aku. Ada apa lagi dengan Gackt? Dan jangan memandangiku seperti itu."

Mata Miku berbinar, ia menyengir lebar lalu menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan, seakan menahan histerianya. Kemudian ia berkata, "_Nii-san_, kau keren banget banget banget! _Just like a Male Model Wannabe_! Jadi nanti jangan kaget ya kalau ada agensi yang menawarimu untuk jadi model ataupun aktor. Karena sumpah, kau terlihat ganteng banget!"

Ada apa dengan anak ini? Matanya pasti sudah buta.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengganti pakaianku."

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau diperhatikan banyak orang. Itu membuatku risih."

Refleks, tangan Miku langsung menahan tanganku. Matanya menatapku setengah memohon. "Jangan, aku mohon jangan. Singkirkanlah sifat tidak-suka-jadi-pusat-perhatian-mu itu untuk 24 jam kedepan. Habis kau mau kencan kan? Jadi, biarkan IA-_chan_ melihat penampilanmu yang jarang kau tunjukkan ini. Lihat apa reaksinya. Dengan begitu kau akan tahu seberapa berminatnya ia pada dirimu." Terang Miku layaknya pakar cinta.

Aku hanya diam. Mengurungkan niatku untuk ganti baju.

"Ayo keluar. Kita lihat bagaimana reaksi Gakupo-_san_."

Langkahku mengikuti ke mana Miku berjalan. Kami turun ke lantai satu dan mendapati Gackt yang mengenakan kaus hitam tanpa lengan sedang keluar dari halaman belakang.

"Miku-_chaaannn_, di mana kau? Aku sudah bisa memakai mesin cucinya! Hei Mik—Eh, ih, Wow… apakah itu kau, Mikuo? Sejak kapan kau bisa tampil se-seksi ini?" alis pria itu terangkat. Dan bulu kudukku meremang ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Tuh kan, Gakupo-_san_ saja sampai bilang begitu. Kau ini aslinya keren, tapi selalu bersembunyi dibalik kaos yang kebesaran dan penampilan urakan." Ucap Miku. "Kenapa _Nii-san_ tidak berpenampilan seperti ini dari dulu saja sih? Jika begitu kan para aktris dan model cantik yang menjadi temanku bisa jatuh cinta padamu." Ujarnya lembut.

"Percuma. Mereka pasti akan jatuh cinta pada penampilanku, bukan diriku apa adanya. Mau kau mengenalkanku pada Miss World sekali pun juga aku tidak akan peduli. Yang kumau hanya Aria. _Cuma_ Aria. Tidak mau yang lain."

Baik mata Gackt maupun Miku keduanya melebar. Aku mengobservasi mereka singkat.

"Ow, kalimatmu barusan bisa membuat para wanita _melting_. Aku yakin wanita seperti IA pun pasti akan _melting_ juga mendengarnya."

Sementara Miku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, takzim. "IA-_chan_ benar-benar telah membuatmu berubah, _Nii-san_. Berubah kearah yang lebih baik maksudnya."

Aku mengabaikan mereka. Beralih ke topik lain dengan awalan menatap Gackt lurus-lurus. "Jangan merepotkan adikku selama aku tidak ada di rumah. Hari ini dia _off_, jadi sebaiknya dia istirahat total dan tidak perlu merepotkan diri hanya untuk meladenimu."

"Ukh, kau ini memang menyebalkan. Cocok lah jika penampilanmu kayak _gangster_ begitu."

Mataku beralih pada Miku. "Jaga rumah. Aku pamit pergi."

"_Hai_. Jaga diri _Nii-san_ baik-baik."

Aku mengangguk, lalu meninggalkan dua orang itu untuk menjaga rumah. Ketika aku sudah agak jauh dari mereka, sayup-sayup aku mendengar perbincangan singkat.

"_You know something?_ _You're brother could become a sexy beast when he want it to."_

"_I know, right?"_

"Baik dia maupun IA sama-sama masih _virgin_, aku penasaran bagaimana malam pertama mereka~"

"Ah, Gakupo-_san_, jangan sampai kakakku mendengar ini."

Terlambat, Miku. Aku jelas-jelas sudah mendengarnya. Tapi berhubung aku tidak mau Aria menungguku terlalu lama, aku harus menunda niatanku untuk menghabisi Gackt.

"_Ich werde dich töten,_ Kamui [1]." Ujarku, lantang. Aku yakin, bahkan walaupun aku sudah jauh dari mereka pun, Gackt tetap bisa mendengar suaraku barusan. Bisa dibuktikan dengan perbincangan kecil mereka yang tiba-tiba langsung berhenti, dan suasana mendadak senyap.

Aku lalu memasuki mobil dan berkendara menuju Fuji-Q Highland. Aria tidak mau dijemput, entah karena alasan apa. Karenanya aku pun bisa lebih santai membawa mobil.

Jam satu siang aku sampai di tempat tujuan. Fuji-Q Highland adalah _Amusement Park_ paling besar di Jepang. Tempat itulah yang menjadi tempat tujuanku. Dari seminggu lalu aku sudah memesan tiket karena aku malas mengantri. Sesampainya di sana, aku pun merogoh ponsel dan menghubungi Aria. Mungkin dia sudah datang dan menungguku. Mungkin juga dia belum datang dan aku harus menunggunya.

"Halo?"

"_Mikuo? Kau ada di mana sekarang?"_

"Dekat Muneyake Tea House. Kau sudah datang?"

"_Sudah kok. Tapi jangan tutup teleponnya, aku masih mencarimu._"

Aku terdiam dengan mata mulai mencari-cari sosok Aria. Sangat sulit menemukannya di tempat yang penuh manusia seperti ini. "Kau memakai baju apa?"

"_Ehm…. Jaket putih, rok coklat berenda dan _boots_ coklat_."

Aku menengok ke setiap sisi. Target belum ditemukan.

"_Kau sendiri memakai baju apa?_" gantian Aria bertanya.

"Jaket hitam, kaos putih, _jeans_, sepatu hitam." Balasku singkat. Dengan mata yang masih mencari Aria.

Aku lalu menyadari banyak pasang mata yang memandangiku. Setelah memandangku mereka berbisik-bisik. Ada sekumpulan perempuan yang berbisik sambil ber-_blushing_ ria dan ada juga yang berbisik dengan tampang takut di wajah. Sekelompok ibu-ibu bahkan berbisik terlalu kencang sampai-sampai aku mendengar mereka mengataiku, "_Yakuza_."

Mendesah, aku kembali mencari Aria.

"_Mikuo, apa dibelakangmu ada Roller Coaster merah? Lalu ada tempat makan Donatsudo Eewa?_"

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Dan ya, _Roller Coaster_ dan tempat makan itu memang ada di sana.

Saat aku menoleh ke depan, Mataku membelalak dan rahangku langsung membuka melihat wanita itu berjalan ke arahku.

Dia mengenakan _military jacket_ berwarna putih dengan aksen bulu-bulu di pergelangan tangannya, bawahannya rok coklat berenda dengan _printing _floral beserta sepatu _boots_ coklat beraksen bulu di pangkal sepatunya.

_Oh, my dear God_. Dirinya itu…. aku bahkan tak mampu mendeskripsikan kecantikannya. _Striking beauty_? _Drop dead gorgeous_? Tidak, di mataku Aria lebih dari itu.

Di lain sisi Aria langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya melebar melihatku dan kami terus seperti ini untuk beberapa saat. Baru sejurus kemudian, Aria bersuara, menyadarkanku bahwa aku belum berkedip dari detik pertama melihatnya. _Dammit man_, ini memalukan sekali.

"Uh, Mikuo?"

"Eh, i-iya?"

"Kita ke mana sekarang?"

Aku berpikir sejenak, kemudian baru mencetus, "Yang itu mau tidak?" tanganku menunjuk ke arah sebuah tiang besar tinggi berwarna merah. Sepertinya namanya Red Tower[2].

"Hm, boleh-boleh saja."

Semua dimulai dari Red Tower, lalu kami berlanjut naik _Roller Coaster_. Fuji-Q tidak hanya menyediakan satu _Roller Coaster_, melainkan empat. Dan aku ingin mencoba semuanya. _Well_, aku cuma ingin tahu saja apa perbedaan _Roller Coaster_ yang ini dengan yang itu. Walau serupa pasti kan tidak sama.

Kami memulai dengan _Roller Coaster_ kecil, Mad Mouse. Lalu karena kami rasa kurang mencengangkan, kami beralih pada Fujiyama Roller Coaster. Aku memandangi Aria saat kami menaiki kereta penumpangnya. Matanya berbinar dan senyumannya seakan tak pernah lepas dari wajah. Ia terlihat bahagia sekali. Dan aku pun tersenyum melihatnya, suatu hal yang jarang kulakukan. Ini aneh, seumur hidup aku tidak pernah sebegitu mudahnya terinfeksi senyuman orang. Tapi memang hanya Aria yang bisa menginfeksiku. Miku bilang aku sudah banyak berubah‒ke arah yang lebih baik‒karena Aria. Dan mungkin, harus kuakui bahwa perkataan Miku memang benar. Aku sudah banyak berubah karena wanita ini.

Saat _Roller Coaster_ sudah berjalan dan mulai berada di puncak untuk turun dengan kecepatan penuh plus gaya gravitasi, semua penumpang menahan nafas, termasuk kami. Kemudian secara perlahan, sebagai efek dramatis, Roller Coaster-nya turun dan…

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Teriakan setiap penumpang menggantung di udara. Semua menjerit keras seakan melepaskan emosi mereka. Kereta angkutnya naik lalu turun lagi. Pikiranku serasa melayang, seakan tidak punya masalah, karena masalah itu sudah kuluapkan saat aku berteriak barusan.

Aria bersemangat untuk menaiki Roller Coaster yang lain, yaitu eejanaika, Takabisha dan DODONPA. Tapi setelah semuanya selesai, ia masih mau main lagi. Aku pun mengajaknya untuk main wahana Cartoon Typhoon. Aria masih belum puas, lalu aku pun mengajaknya untuk main Tekkotsu Bancho[3]. Masih belum puas juga? Aku mengajaknya main Tondemina[4]. Masih belum puas lagi? Aku mengajaknya memasuki Labyrinth of Fear.

Dan setelah mengajukan itu, Aria langsung diam.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku, dahi berkerut.

Aria menggigit bibirnya. Ah, ini mencurigakan."Lebih baik kita makan dulu. Memang kau tidak lapar?" kilah wanita itu.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Setelah main wahana-wahana berat seperti itu, tentu saja aku lapar. "Ya, aku lapar. Kau mau makan apa?"

Mata biru cerdasnya meneliti sekitar. Kemudian ia melihat peta Fuji-Q Highland di sebuah _stand_ besar dekat kursi kayu dan menjawab, "Aku mau makan makanan berat. Apa kau tidak masalah jika kita harus berjalan panjang sampai ke Food Stadium? Karena kurasa tempatnya cukup jauh." Aria memainkan jarinya.

"Tidak masalah." Balasku. "Aku juga lapar dan mau makan makanan yang berat."

Akhirnya, kami pun berjalan menuju Food Stadium dalam diam. Pikiranku masih curiga dengan sikap Aria tadi. Apa mungkin… dia takut masuk rumah hantu?

Aku sempat berhenti berjalan, tapi kemudian kugelengkan kepalaku. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Itu mustahil. Aria tidak mungkin takut dengan yang begituan. Toh juga Labyrint of Fear itu kan bertema hantu di rumah sakit, sementara Aria sendiri adalah dokter. Jadi tidak mungkin dia takut.

Tempat Food Stadium Fuji-Q berlatar gunung Fujiyama. Aku berhenti sebentar untuk memandangi gunung itu. Sambil berpikir kalau mungkin, suatu saat nanti aku akan mendaki gunung tersebut.

Setelah masuk, kami memesan makanan dan duduk di tempat yang disediakan. Aria hanya berdiam diri dari tadi. Yah, oke, Aria memang bukanlah seorang yang _talkative_. Tapi kali ini dia lebih diam dari biasanya.

"Aria?"

Wanita itu tersentak, lalu matanya menatapku perlahan. "Apa?"

Ah. Dia berlaku aneh. Biasanya jika ditanya olehku, Aria pasti akan menjawab "Iya?", bukan menjawab "Apa?".

"Kau kenapa? Tumben melamun."

Aria menyilangkan tangannya. Memasang tampang netral. "Tidak kenapa-kenapa, kok."

"Hm, begitu."

Pesanan datang dan kami makan dengan selimut keheningan. Kuusahakan diriku agar tidak memedulikan senyap yang diberikan Aria. Berpikir bahwa mungkin ia sudah lelah berteriak-teriak saat bermain berbagai macam wahana barusan.

Setelah kami selesai makan, aku baru sadar waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir jam enam sore. Ugh, kenapa pada saat bersenang-senang waktu seakan bergulir begitu cepat? Mendesah, aku lalu bertanya kembali pada Aria, "Karena sudah selesai makan, kau mau masuk Labyrinth of Fear?"

Aria membatu. Ia berdeham kemudian. "Kita cari wahana yang lain saja. Tempat itu sudah terlalu _mainstream_. Aku sudah tahu bagaimana isinya dari _website_ dan cerita orang."

Aku menyipitkan mataku, curiga. "_Mainstream_ bukan berarti tidak seru. Itu hanyalah kata untuk menunjukkan bahwa suatu objek sudah terlalu umum dipakai atau dilakukan. Lagipula kau belum merasakannya sendiri kan?"

Aria terdiam, agak lama. "Kau mau memasuki Labyrinth of Fear?"

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu, lakukan saja sendiri."

Kali ini aku yang diam. Alisku bertaut. Ada apa dengan wanita ini? Sebentar, apa mungkin dia lagi PMS?

Aku mendecakkan lidahku. Wahai para wanita, kenapa kau begitu mengherankan sih? Susah ditebak maunya apa. Tapi aku lebih heran dengan diriku sendiri. Kenapa juga aku bisa jatuh cinta, bahkan bertekuk lutut di hadapan wanita yang satu ini?

Cinta memang merepotkan.

Aku berdeham, mencoba mengambil alih situasi. "Ah, apa kau takut?"

Bola matanya menusukku, tajam. Ouh, sepertinya aku sudah memancing amarah sang putri es.

"Aku. Tidak. Takut." Tegas Aria.

Aku pun menyilangkan tangan dan menantang matanya beradu. "Benarkah? Aku akan menguji keberanianmu jika kau menyatakan begitu." Ujarku mengintimidasi.

Aria memandangiku, dingin. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa bersemangat untuk membuatnya ketakutan.

Labyrinth of Fear adalah wahana rumah hantu bertema rumah sakit. Kita nanti harus berjalan dan menemukan jalan keluarnya sendiri. Gedungnya terdiri dari dua lantai. Waktu berada di dalam rumah itu kurang lebih sekitar 50 menit. Langit yang sudah mulai gelap ditambah dengan suasana rumah sakit tua yang sudah hancur sana-sini semakin mendukung kesan angkernya. Para pengunjung semakin sepi karena rata-rata takut jika malam sudah mulai tiba. Aku menyeringai, tak sabar menunggu wajah ketakutan Aria.

Aria di sisi lain memasang wajah tegar. Seakan bisa mengatasi situasi apapun.

Kami mulai berjalan memasuki gedung tua itu. Hal pertama yang paling membuatku terperangah adalah bau obat yang menyengat. Bau ini bercampur dengan bau logam berkarat dan… bau darah, mungkin?

Menghela nafas penuh kebosanan, aku mempercepat langkah kakiku.

Pengunjung yang lain sudah mulai berpegangan tangan satu sama lain. Sementara itu aku hanya memasukkan tanganku ke saku celana dan memasang tampang datar.

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar pengunjung lainnya berbisik. Bukan urusanku, memang. Tapi masalahnya, aku tak sengaja mendengar mereka berbisik mengenai wanita berambut pirang stroberi di depanku.

Dari tadi Aria berada di barisan paling depan, sementara aku membuntutinya. Mungkin ia ingin menujukkan padaku bahwa ia tidak takut masuk rumah hantu. Para pengunjung itu berbisik bahwa Aria adalah wanita yang berani. Hmph, kita lihat saja sampai sejauh apa dia bisa memberanikan diri.

Ada sebuah tangga di samping kami ketika kami melewati jalan. Mataku meneliti, namun tiba-tiba ada bunyi debuman besar yang menunjukkan seseorang mengenakan seragam suster yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Kepalanya tepat berada di tangga, badannya berdarah-darah dan tangganya jadi berwarna merah.

Jeritan-jeritan para pengunjung membahana. Mataku langsung berlari pada sosok Aria. Dan kulihat tampangnya agak menegang walau ia masih tetap tenang.

Aria kembali berjalan mengikuti petunjuk yang ada. Aku tetap membuntutinya, sabar menunggu untuk mendapatkan tampang Aria yang menjerit ketakutan.

Kami tiba di tempat yang banyak sel-sel penjara yang kosong. Mungkin ini semacam tempat tahanan pasien sakit jiwa. Tiap-tiap lampu di sini redup, menghasilkan pemandangan angker kemanapun mata memandang.

Wanita di depanku tetap berjalan tenang. Wajar, belum ada hal yang mencengangkan sepanjang memasuki areal ini. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian suhu di tempat mulai mendingin. Dan sebuah suara berbisik, "_Aku mau yang di belakang_."

Setiap pasang mata menoleh ke belakang dan tidak mendapati apapun. Aku menelan ludah, berdecak kagum dengan pembuat rumah hantu ini. Hebat, mereka pasti sekumpulan dari orang-orang kreatif.

Aku menoleh ke depan dan mengerinyit ketika Aria tidak lagi berjalan. Tubuhnya diam di tempat. Kemudian ketika aku memperpanjang jarak pandangku, kudapati ada seorang pria di depan sana. Pria itu mengenakan jas dokter yang sudah kucel. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan masker rumah sakit. Lalu perlahan, dokter itu membuka maskernya, menunjukkan daging-daging di pipi dan hidung yang sudah terkoyak. Mulutnya pun terbata berujar, "_Aku mau yang di depan_."

Menyadari bahwa dirinylah yang berada paling depan, Aria langsung mundur perlahan, dan menabrak tubuhku. Kepalanya menoleh padaku sangat pelan, lalu aku melihat bias ketakutan memenuhi matanya.

Aku meraih tangannya, agar ia tidak ketakutan. Tapi ia justru menepis tanganku. Membuatku terperanjat akan perbuatannya.

Wanita itu mundur perlahan dariku. Sinar matanya ketakutan. Sebentar, Aria, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau begitu ketakutan. Dan kenapa ketakutanmu ditujukan padaku?

Mataku memicing. Kemudian aku mendekatinya perlahan. Semua pengunjung yang lain sudah menjerit ketakutan dan pergi meninggalkan areal ini. Hanya ada aku dan Aria yang tersisa. Pria berjas dokter tadi ternyata hanyalah boneka canggih. Jadi dia bukan manusia dan aku tidak bisa meminta bantuan siapa-siapa. Aku pun kembali mendekati Aria. Dan ia langsung bersikap defensif, seakan tidak mengetahui aku ini siapa.

"Aria, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Pergi."

"Hei, apa maksudmu?"

"Pergi!"

"Aria, kau ini kenap‒"

"AKU BILANG PERGI!"

Langkahku terhenti. Tampang Aria begitu kalut, kacau, _chaos_. Aku lalu memutar otak sambil berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Aria yang ini bukan Aria. Ini pasti sisi lain darinya yang jarang diperlihatkan pada orang lain. Aku ingat waktu itu Aria sendiri pernah berkata, bahwa jika seseorang mengalami ketakutan yang melebihi batas wajar, berarti itu namanya sudah bukan ketakutan lagi, melainkan _trauma_.

Ya, kurasa Aria memiliki trauma dengan rumah hantu. Mungkin karena itulah dia berlaku agak aneh saat aku mengajaknya kemari.

Menghela panjang nafasku, aku pun mengalirkan pikiran positif ke seluruh tubuh. Otakku mulai berpikir. Pertama diatas segalanya, aku harus cepat mengeluarkan Aria dari tempat ini.

Aku kembali mendekati Aria. Kali ini aku tidak bersuara. Tatapanku lurus pada matanya.

Aria semakin ketakutan dan dia tak bisa mundur lagi. Punggungnya sudah membentur ke tembok dibelakangnya. Aku semakin mendekatinya, dan ia mulai teriak-teriak minta tolong. Ini aneh. Jika saja ada orang lain yang melihat kami, mereka pasti berpikir kalau aku ini adalah _yakuza_ yang ingin menodai wanita tak berdosa.

Jarakku hanya setengah meter dari tubuh Aria yang kini, memukul-mukul tubuhku.

Aku menahan semua pukulannya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya sampai ke belakang tembok. Ia berwajah semakin ketakutan. Lalu Aria membuang wajahnya, menutup mata seakan tidak sudi melihatku.

Tenang, Mikuo, tenang. Terus-terusan kupikirkan kalimat itu di otakku. Setelah menghela nafas, kuangkat tanganku ke kepalanya, dan mengusap kepala itu lembut.

Aria membuka mata perlahan, mengerjap-kerjap, lalu bola matanya berlabuh ke mataku. Menatapku dengan begitu rapuh layaknya kaca tipis yang apabila disentuh bisa langsung hancur.

"Mi…kuo?" suaranya pecah. Sangat sedih dan begitu sendu.

"Ya, Aria?"

Wanita itu membuka mulutnya, yang kemudian ia tutup kembali.

"Maaf…" suara Aria mengecil, tangisan mulai muncul di pelupuk mata, kepalanya tertunduk, rambutnya turun ke sisi depan kepala.

Aku masih terus mengusap kepala Aria. "Kumaafkan. Tapi sekarang, apapun yang terjadi, tolong tutup matamu."

Ia mendengak, pancaran matanya meminta penjelasan.

"Ikuti saja perkataanku."

Aria menurut dan menutup matanya. Aku lalu membopongnya, dan mulai berlari mencari jalan keluar.

Tidak kugubris benda-benda dan mahkluk-mahkluk yang menerkam kami. Tujuan utamaku adalah mengeluarkan Aria dari tempat ini, secepatnya, selekas mungkin.

Lalu aku merutuk karena tempat ini adalah labirin. Kenapa juga dari awalnya aku masuk tempat ini sih? Merepotkan.

Aku terus berlari mencari jalan keluar. Berusaha memilah-milih dari setiap petunjuk yang ada. Nafasku sudah tersengal-sengal, tapi aku harus segera keluar dari sini. _Demi Aria, demi Aria, demi Aria_. Kuulang dua kata itu agar terus menggantung di pikiranku.

Pintu keluar masih belum ditemukan, dan aku berusaha tetap tenang. Aku berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. Kemudian teringat bahwa untuk keluar, kita harus naik ke lantai duanya dan disana akan ada tangga ke bawah menuju pintu keluar. Aku pun langsung bergegas mencari tangga, menaikinya dan berpacu keluar labirin.

Dalam hati aku bersyukur, karena labirin lantai dua tidak serumit lantai pertama. Aku langsung menemukan tangga menuju pintu keluar setelah beberapa menit tersesat dalam labirin.

Aku membuka pintunya dengan bahuku, karena kedua tangan dipakai untuk membopong Aria. Setelah sampai keluar, baru kusadari bahwa cuaca berubah drastis. Rinai hujan mengguyur Fuji-Q Highland. Curah hujannya tidak terlalu deras tapi ini jelas mampu membuat beberapa wahana wajib dihentikan.

Tubuh Aria kuturunkan dan kuizinkan ia membuka matanya. Nafasku masih terengah-engah akibat lari.

"Mikuo," matanya memandangiku. Aku membalasnya dengan tenang.

"Aria, apa jaketmu _waterproof_?"

Ia menggeleng.

Kuhela nafasku, lalu melepaskan jaket kulitku untuk kusampirkan di kepala Aria.

"Kita harus pulang. Usahakan agar kepalamu tidak basah terkena hujan."

"Tapi, kau…"

"Jangan permasalahkan itu. Kau ini wanita. Harus diutamakan lebih dahulu sebelum pria."

Aria terdiam. Dan langsung menurut untuk menutupi kepalanya dengan jaketku.

"Kita akan lari. Tidak perlu cepat yang penting jangan sampai terpeleset."

Kepalanya mengangguk dibalik jaket hitamku. Jaketku itu ternyata bisa menutupi sebagian tubuh Aria. Pasti itu karena tubuh Aria mungil.

Aku mengangkat tanganku, menawarinya untuk bergenggaman tangan. Dan tanpa kompromi, Aria langsung menerimanya.

Sebelum mulai berlari, aku menutup mata dan menghela nafasku. Barulah kakiku kupacu untuk berlari menerjang hujan dengan Aria.

Aria sulit untuk mengikuti langkahku lantaran perbedaan tinggi tubuh, kecepatan, dan benda yang kami bawa. Tangan wanita itu harus memegang jaket agar kepalanya tidak kebasahan sementara yang lain harus menggenggam tanganku.

Kuhentikan lariku. Berbalik dan menunduk padanya.

"Kau sepertinya kerepotan. Mau kugendong?"

Ia menatapku tak percaya. "Tapi, barusan kau sudah menggendongku."

"Lantas?"

"Uh, memang aku tidak keberatan untuk dibopong?"

"Tidak. Lagipula untuk apa aku menawarkan diri menggendongmu kalau aku tahu bahwa kau terlalu berat?"

Wanita itu terdiam. Kemudian ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Aku membopongnya dan melanjutkan berlari. Agak lebih lambat karena massa yang kubawa tidaklah ringan. Jarak dari Labyrinth of Fear dengan letak parkir mobilku juga tidak dekat. Aku berlari kurang lebih sampai lima menit dan akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan. Tubuhku basah kuyup, baik oleh keringat maupun air hujan, dan aku tidak peduli. Yang penting Aria tidak kebasahan dan sakit.

Kami memasuki mobilku dan mesin mobil kunyalakan. Aku mematikan AC-nya, tidak mau menggigil kedinginan karena bajuku masih basah oleh air hujan. Lalu di sepanjang perjalanan, aku kembali dibuat penasaran oleh hal yang barusan terjadi di Labyrinth of Fear.

"Mikuo,"

"Hm?"

"Maaf…"

"Jangan minta maaf terus. Aku bosan mendengarnya."

Aria tak terlihat terkejut dengan sikapku. Hem, mungkin dia sudah terbiasa. "Tapi, tadi itu…"

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya, Aria. Tapi jika kau mau bercerita, kurasa itu akan lebih baik. Namun kalau kau tidak mau cerita ya, juga tidak masalah."

Wanita itu terdiam lagi.

Sesampainya di rumah Aria, sang pemilik rumah menawariku masuk. "Mikuo, bajumu basah. Sebaiknya kau mengganti bajumu agar tidak sakit. Aku punya beberapa pakaian yang mungkin bisa muat ditubuhmu."

Otakku memikirkan hal ini baik-baik. Karena satu, Aria tinggal dirumahnya sendirian. Dua, jika aku masuk kami hanya berdua saja. Dan tiga, aku takut terbawa suasana dan melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya kulakukan.

"Tidak perlu. Lagipula bajuku sudah kering."

Jemari Aria terangkat dan ia meremas bajuku. "Belum kering."

Aku mendesah. _What the heaven did I must do_?

"Masuklah, aku akan membuatkan teh hangat."

Kembali mendesah, aku pun mengikuti Aria ke dalam rumah mungilnya. Selama ini aku memang belum pernah memasuki rumah Aria. Ternyata rumahnya bersih dan rapi. Coba saja aku yang tinggal di rumah ini. Pasti tempatnya akan kotor dan berantakan. Berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi rumah berpemilik Aria.

Beberapa lipatan kain rapi diserahkan untukku. Kuduga itu adalah pakaian.

"Kamar mandinya ada di sebelah sini. Ini ada handuk bersih, kau bisa sekalian mandi sementara aku akan membuat kudapan." Ia membuka pintu menuju kamar mandi.

Aku berjalan masuk dan mengganti bajuku di sana. Sekalian mandi air hangat untuk menyegarkan badan.

Usai itu, aku keluar dan mendapati Aria sudah mengganti baju. Dalam hati aku bersyukur karena bajunya bukanlah pakaian yang ketat ataupun terbuka.

Wanita itu mempersilahkanku duduk bersebrangan dengannya. Sambil menunggu tehku dingin, kuambil sebuah _mochi_ dan mengunyahnya dalam mulutku.

"Mikuo,"

Aku hanya diam sambil mengunyah. Menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"Aku minta maaf. Untuk yang tadi dan karena sudah membuatmu basah kuyup."

Kutelan _mochi_ dalam mulut. "Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang kalau aku bosan mendengarmu minta maaf?"

"Iya, tapi tetap saja."

Aku mendesah, dan menyadari bahwa aku sudah terlalu banyak mendesah dalam satu hari.

"Uhm, Mikuo?"

Aku memindai matanya.

"Untuk yang tadi itu…"

"Jangan minta maaf lagi."

"Bukan itu. Aku ingin menjelaskannya."

Seketika aku langsung memasang posisi duduk tegak. Pendengaran dipertajam. Pengelihatan diperjelas.

Aria menutup matanya, menghelas nafas panjang lalu membuka mata perlahan. "Aku… memiliki trauma dalam rumah hantu."

Ya, aku sudah menduganya.

"Mungkin… aku harus mulai dari masa kecilku. Tapi, jika aku sudah selesai bercerita, apa kau masih tetap mau memiliki hubungan denganku?"

Aku terperanjat. Bukan, bukan karena cara Aria menyampaikannya dengan begitu polos sampai-sampai aku ingin menggigitnya, melainkan karena pertanyaannya yang di telingaku terdengar sangat bodoh. Karena sungguh, seumur hidup baru pertama kalinya aku mendengar pertanyaan sebodoh itu dari Aria-yang-notabenenya-seorang-jenius.

Kupandangi ia, datar. "Aria, itu pertanyaan paling bodoh yang pernah kudengar keluar dari mulutmu. Tentu saja aku masih tetap mau berhubungan denganmu. Apapun yang terjadi."

Matanya menatapku lekat. Rasanya aku ingin merengkuhnya karena ia terlihat begitu rapuh.

"Ini… berawal dari orangtuaku."

Aku mempertajam pendengaran.

"Ayah dan ibuku selalu bertengkar. Aku memiliki kakak yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Suatu hari ayah mendatangiku dan menyuruhku masuk ke kamarnya. Saat itu aku masih berusia sepuluh tahun dan belum terlalu mengerti apa niatnya. Tapi kemudian pintu kamar dikunci dan aku mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres. Tiba-tiba pancaran mata Ayah berubah. Aku tepojok di tembok dan ia merobek pakaianku dengan kasar. Barulah disitu aku sadar, bahwa Ayah ingin memperkosaku…."

Mataku membelalak.

Aria memberi jeda sebentar. Mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya yang mulai berair. "Tapi untungnya, saat itu ibuku muncul dan menggebrak-gebrak pintu kamar. Pintu terbuka dan ibuku langsung mencekik leher ayahku. Ia berteriak bahwa kakakku itu sudah mati setelah dirinya diperkosa oleh Ayah. Aku ketakutan. Ibu menyuruhku untuk lari, maka aku pun lari membawa jaket untuk menutupi tubuhku. Aku hanya lari tanpa tahu tempat tujuan. Yang kutahu aku hanya harus berlari, tidak boleh tertangkap oleh ayah."

Suara nafas Aria terdengar menderu. Aku menelan ludahku, bersiap untuk mendengar kejadian selanjutnya.

"Ibu menemukanku di jalan dan kami kembali pulang. Ia berkata bahwa Ayah sudah kabur. Lalu ia menyuruhku untuk masuk sekolah asrama khusus perempuan, agar Ayah tidak bisa menemuiku. Dua tahun kemudian, aku dan teman-temanku pergi ke sebuah _theme park_. Pada saat kami memasuki rumah hantu, kami berlari namun aku tertinggal sendirian. Aku pun berlari mengejar mereka dan tiba-tiba ada pria di depanku. Ia memakai baju hantu dan wajahnya ditutup topeng. Aku tetap berlari namun ia menahanku. Perbedaan kekuatan kami membuatnya menang. Ia menarikku ke pojokan lalu membuka topengnya. Lalu, lalu, lalu… ternyata orang itu adalah Ayah." Ia tetap tenang, tidak terisak, tapi air mata sudah mengalir di pipi. Tangisan bisu. Rasanya aku ingin ke tempatnya untuk menghapus air mata itu.

Aria kembali melanjutkan. "Ayah masih ingin memperkosaku. Saat aku teriak-teriak minta tolong, tak ada orang yang menjawab. Lalu, aku pun berinisiatif menendang selangkangannya. Aku berhasil kabur namun Ayah juga berhasil mengejarku. Ia menarik-tarik tubuhku, membawaku kembali ke pojok ruangan namun pada saat itu…" ia berhenti sejenak, menghapus air matanya sendiri. Ah, wanita kuat. "Ada beberapa orang yang datang dan salah satunya melihat kejadian itu. Aku tidak tahu siapa orangnya, karena kondisi rumah hantu itu sangat gelap. Ayah memarahi orang itu tapi orang itu tetap diam di tempat. Lalu ia mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon polisi."

Mendengarnya, aku langsung menghela nafas lega. Siapapun orang yang sudah menyelamatkan Aria, aku benar-benar sangat berterimakasih sekaligus berhutang padanya.

"Saat Ayah menyadari perbuatan orang itu, ia memukuli orang itu dan berusaha merebut ponselnya. Orang itu menyuruhku pergi, dan dengan sangat terpaksa, aku pun berlari meninggalkannya. Aku melaporkan kejadian ini pada petugas keamanan setempat. Lalu mereka pun mengepung rumah hantu itu. Mereka membawa keluar Ayah dengan tangan diborgol. Aku mencari-cari orang yang sudah menyelamatkanku, tapi saat kutanyakan itu pada petugas keamanan, mereka bilang mereka tidak melihatnya."

Ah, sayang sekali…

"Tapi, saat itu aku masih ingat. Kalau tidak salah ponselnya itu warna hitam, dan ada gantungan berbentuk ne‒"

Ucapan Aria terputus. Berterimakasihlah secara sarkastik pada siapapun orang yang sedang meneleponku di saat-saat seperti ini.

Aku mendecak. Kemudian menatap layar ponselku dengan malas. Kenapa pula aku bisa lupa mematikan ponsel sih?

**Hentai Eggplant calling**

Kutekan tombol hijau untuk mengangkat panggilan. Dan memojok di sudut ruangan untuk berprivasi.

"Apa?" ujarku ketus.

"_Eh, kenapa kau marah? Aku memanggilmu karena Miku khawatir kau belum pulang-pulang juga. Sekarang sudah jam sembilan. Apa kau akan pulang_?"

"Ya."

"_Saat ini posisimu ada di mana?_"

"Rumah Aria."

Ada jeda beberapa saat. Sepertinya Gackt tengah memikirkan sesuatu. "_Mikuo, aku sungguh-sungguh. Kau membawa pengaman kan?_"

Aku mengerinyit. "Apa maksudmu?"

Suara di seberang sana menjerit frustasi. "_Aaaargh, Mikuo_! _Jangan bilang padaku kalau kau tidak membawa kondom!_"

Sialan.

Kenapa juga si porno ini harus berteriak kencang sih?

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu, _Hentai_. Aku kerumahnya bukan untuk melakukan hal-hal mesum!"

"_Tapi kan tetap saja!_"

"Tidak, itu tidak 'tetap saja'. Aku akan pulang dan jangan mengangguku lagi."

"_Hei, Mikuo, jangan lupa pakai pengam—_"

Panggilan kumatikan.

Aku kembali menuju ruang tengah, tempat Aria duduk meminum tehnya.

"Maaf lama. Tadi ada sedikit gangguan."

Aria memandangiku dan matanya beralih pada ponselku. Kuikuti arah matanya, lalu kuberikan ponselku padanya.

"Mau pinjam?"

Sejenak kemudian, wanita itu mengagguk.

Ia tidak membuka-buka ponselku, melainkan hanya memperhatikan gantungan kuncinya. Aneh, memang apa menariknya gantungan kunci _negi_ milikku itu?

Mata wanita itu melebar, dan mata itu lekas memindai mataku. "Kau… pernah masuk rumah hantu sebelumnya?"

Ini aneh. "Ya. Memang kenapa?"

Bola matanya kembali memandangi gantungan kunciku, lalu berbalik menatapku lagi. "Berapa kali dan di mana?"

Alisku bertaut. Berpikir sejenak. "Uhm… mungkin sekita tiga kali. Hari ini di Fuji-Q, beberapa tahun lalu di kampus Crypton, lalu saat aku SMP di…." Aku mengerinyit dalam. "Ah, di festival kebudayaan dekat kampus UTAU."

Aku menoleh, menemukan mata Aria yang membelalak padaku, seakan aku ini sudah tertangkap basah.

"Apa kau mengingat kejadian apa saja yang kau alami? Yang pada saat di rumah hantu dekat kampus UTAU itu?"

Kuputar ulang memori masa laluku. Saat itu aku ke sana bersama Gackt dan Kaito. Gakupo ke sana karena hanya ingin 'cuci mata' dan masuk ke rumah hantu dengan harapan akan ada gadis-gadis yang memeluknya saat ketakutan. Aku dan Kaito ikut karena kami sedang bosan di rumah. Lalu pada saat masuk ke rumah hantu, aku mendengar teriakan seseorang. Aku bertanya pada Gackt dan Kaito, tapi mereka menjawab tidak mendengar apa-apa. Akhirnya kuabaikan saja teriakkan itu. Tapi jeritan itu terus-terusan ada, aku pun berlari menuju sumber suara dan menemukan sosok pria yang tangannya menahan tubuh seorang gadis. Aku hanya melihat remang-remang, karena rumah hantunya gelap. Lalu barulah aku sadar kalau orang itu mau membunuh, atau mungkin, memperkosa gadis di depannya. Refleks aku langsung mengambil ponsel dan…

Dan…

…dan….

.

.

.

SEBENTAR DULU.

Ini konyol. Masa dari tadi ternyata kisah masa lalu Aria juga ada sangkut pautnya denganku? Tanpa aku meminta penjelasan pun aku sudah sadar bahwa ternyata, akulah orang yang menyelamatkan Aria saat mau diperkosa di rumah hantu.

Kali ini aku memandangi Aria dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Kami terus diam, tidak berbicara untuk beberapa menit. Keheningan yang menyapa kemudian bukanlah hening yang tidak menyenangkan. Ini adalah hening menenangkan. Baru kusadari ternyata aku sudah mengenalnya, jauh lebih awal dari yang kubayangkan.

"Mikuo?" suara Aria saat memanggilku menjadi berbeda. Ada ruahan penuh cinta di sana. Aku ketagihan, ingin mendengarnya lagi, terus-terusan, sepanjang hidupku.

Aku mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya. Menghapus air matanya yang bersisa di pipi. "Kenapa?"

Mata kami beradu. Bibirnya membuka untuk mengatakan, "Kau orang yang menyelamatkanku waktu itu."

Aku lega, karena ia melontarkan kalimat itu sebagai pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. Itu artinya, dia sudah yakin tanpa konfirmasi bahwa akulah orang yang menyelamatkannya.

"Ya. Aku yang melakukannya. Tapi setelah aku usai adu hantam dengan ayahmu, aku langsung kabur karena malas diinterogasi oleh petugas setempat."

Bibir Aria mengulas senyum kecil, matanya biru cerdasnya berbinar menatapku.

"Maaf aku sudah memukulinya. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa orang itu adalah ayahmu."

Aria menggeleng kecil. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula sekarang ia sudah dipenjara."

Aku tersenyum. Kemudian mendekat pada Aria. "Aria, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Hm, apa?"

Kuraih saku celanaku untuk mengambil sesuatu. Sebuah kotak kecil dengan pita satin di ujung kanannya. Kotak itu kuserahkan pada Aria, yang memasang wajah bingung meminta penjelasan.

Aku menghela nafasku, lebih panjang dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Kegugupan mulai menghampiri, tapi kukendalikan emosiku agar tetap tenang.

"Aku tahu, ini memang terkesan agresif. Tapi aku yakin, bahwa aku tidak perlu menjalani hubungan khusus untuk mengatakan ini. Jadi… " kuhela nafasku lagi. Membuka kotak putih yang menunjukkan sebuah cincin platina bertahta zamrud dan safir. Lalu kutatap matanya lekat. "Aria, _would you marry me_?"

Mata Aria melebar. Ekspresinya tetap tenang tapi itu tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yang membakar wajahnya.

Detik-detik berlalu tanpa ada sepatah lisan keluar dari mulut Aria. Kecangungan menghampiri dan mulai menyelimutiku. Ayolah, Aria, aku mohon, katakanlah sesuatu. Apapun hal itu!

Bibir mungilnya membuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kemudian ditutupnya lagi. Aku menunggu, masih sabar menunggu.

"Mikuo, aku…" suaranya terhenti. Lalu, ia menutup matanya, seperti memikirkan semuanya matang-matang sembari mengatur emosinya.

Aku tetap menunggu. Gelisah menunggu.

"_I do_." Akhirnya ia berucap. Dan mengambil cincin dari kotak di telapakku.

Pernahkah kalian merasa bahagia? Pasti pernah. Tapi, pernahkah kalian merasakan kebahagiaan berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya hanya karena hal-hal sederhana? Pasti jarang. Kali ini, aku bukan cuma merasakan kebahagiaan, melinkan juga kelegaan. Rasanya semua masalah langsung lenyap begitu saja. Orang bilang ini namanya _Wedding's Miracle_. Aku bilang ini namanya _Aria's Miracle_. Kenapa? Karena yang membuatku seperti ini adalah Aria, bukan pernikahannya.

Kusematkan cincin itu di jari manisnya. Permata cincinnya berbentuk dua gelombang air berwarna biru bening dan hijau jernih. Mataku terus memandangi cincin itu, kemudian berallih memindai mata Aria.

Tentu saja, wanita itu pasti menyadari tatapanku. Bola matanya membalasku dan kami tetap seperti itu, begitu lama sampai tak sadar waktu juga tempat. Jemariku menyentuh bibirnya, mengusapnya lembut sambil membuka bibir itu. Kudekatkan wajahku, memperpendek jarak diantara kami. Kalau sudah seperti ini, aku yakin, Aria pasti sadar bahwa aku ingin menciumnya.

Dan ia membiarkanku.

Aku tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Ya, aku tahu kalian pasti tidak percaya. Tapi aku benar-benar belum pernah melakukannya. Aku hanya tahu bahwa ada teknik-tekniknya dari‒kalian pasti sudah bisa menduganya‒Kamui Gakupo. Saat itu aku dipaksa lagi untuk menghadiri sesi Gentleman miliknya usai sekolah. Yang tidak kusangka-sangka adalah, Kaito dan anak-anak _innocent_ lain juga ikut hadir dalam sesi kali ini. Lalu aku membaca tulisan besar yang menunjukkan "_How to Make an Unforgettable Kiss_." tertera di papan tulis. Awalnya, aku tidak pernah menganggapnya penting. Tapi aku termakan omonganku sendiri. Baru sekarang aku merasakan manfaat dari sesi itu.

Bibir Aria terasa manis di lidahku. Bukan manis permen, coklat, susu atau _beverages_ macam apapun. Hanya manis, dan lembut, juga menggiurkan. Tiga hal alami yang hanya bisa dihasilkan lewat bibirnya. Ah, gawat, sepertinya imajinasiku sudah mulai meliar.

Aku tidak akan berhenti. Sungguh tidak akan berhenti kalau saja Aria tidak kehabisan nafas.

Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, Aria itu jago bernyanyi. Biasanya orang yang jago bernyanyi nafasnya pasti lebih panjang. Tapi justru, akulah yang lebih unggul dalam hal ini.

Aria melepaskan dirinya lalu mulai mengatur nafasnya. Kusilangkan tanganku, mengobservasi dirinya lama.

"Kau mau membunuhku?" ujar Aria. Matanya memandangku tak percaya. Kemudian ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Aku mengangkat bahuku. Lalu berdiri sambil merapikan baju.

"Mau ke mana?"

Setelah kukenakan kembali jaketku, aku menjawab, "Pulang."

Dahi Aria berkerut. "Kenapa?"

Kulirik Aria dari pelupuk mata. "Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan kulakukan jika aku tinggal disini lebih lama."

Kakiku berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mengambil baju kotorku. Melipatnya rapi untuk dimasukkan dalam mobil. Sebelum pulang, aku memakan _mochi_ jatahku dan menghabiskan teh yang sudah dibuat Aria. Dan setelah memasuki mobil, kubuka jendelanya, tidak lupa untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan-pertemuan kami.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, aku menjilati bibirku, mencecap kembali rasa bibir Aria dalam mulutku tadi. Entah kenapa aku terus-terus tersenyum layaknya idiot. Aku tidak peduli apa aku bisa membuat _the so called unforgettable kiss_ untuk Aria atau tidak. Yang penting, ia sudah menerima lamaranku, dan juga mau membalas ciumanku.

Ketika aku sudah sampai di rumah, lampu-lampu sudah dimatikan dan kuduga Miku serta Gakupo sudah terlelap.

Maka aku pun tersenyum dan langsung berbaring di ranjangku. Menutup mata sambil melakukan kebiasaanku, yaitu memikirkan segala hal yang sudah kulakukan hari ini. Aku ingin malam ini aku mimpi indah. Terlelap berselimut adegan ciuman dengan Aria yang terus berputar-putar dalam otak.

Pada setiap mimpi, ada beberapa yang memiliki sangkut-pautnya dengan dunia kita. Namun masalahnya, kita tidak bisa memilah dan memilih mimpi-mimpi tersebut. Aku sudah pernah mimpi aneh, dan tidak mau itu terulang lagi.

Kala aku tertidur, aku harap semua orang di muka bumi mendapatkan mimpi indah juga.

Ya, semua orang itu termasuk aku.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

[1] _Translate_: Aku akan membunuhmu, Kamui.

[2] ini semacam kayak Hysteria kalo di Dufan.

[3] Kayak Ontang-Anting-nya Dufan, tapi atap yang dinaikkannya jauh lebih tinggi

[4] Tondemina... saya bingung ngedeskripsiinnya gimana. Cari aja di Google ya.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Akhirnya selesai juga UASnya…**

**1. Biggest thanks for Allah SWT**

**2. Terima kasih buat kalian-kalian yang udah mau membaca cerita ini. ****_Thanks a lot_**** untuk semua ****_Reviewer_****. Terutama yang udah mau nge-****_review_**** hampir di setiap chapter ;D**

**Sebenernya mau nge-****_upload_**** minggu lalu. Tapi saya langsung inget sama pembaca saya yang masih SMP. Mereka UASnya di minggu setelah saya UAS. Jadi saya ****_Upload_****-nya hari sabtu setelah anak SMP udah pada selesai UAS aja...**

**Fuji-Q Highland itu beneran ada. Labyrinth of Fear juga beneran ada di dalamnya. Tapi isi dari Labyrinth of Fear saya karang-karang sendiri. Kalo ada kesalahan dari cerita saya (Penggunaan ****_grammar_**** untuk bahasa Inggris atau Jerman, kesalahan tata bahasa, dll ), CMIIW ya.**

**Untuk gantungan kunci di Hp Mikuo, itu terinspirasi dari FF Circle buatan Kak ReiyKa. Hehe.**

**SAO ternyata marak banget! Kayaknya ceritanya seru. Ada yang tahu jalan kisahnya gimana?**

**Chapter depan ngga sebanyak chapter ini. Saya juga berpikir untuk ngebuat satu chapter khusus dengan POVnya IA (Baru berpikir, belom dibuat). Ada yang setuju? Atau ngga setuju? ****_Shout it in the review box._**


	12. Chapter 12

**-Mirror-**

**By Creativeactive**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton First Media, etc.**

**Hatsune Mikuo X IA-Aria on the Planetes**

**Warning: Ada bagian-bagian yang ngga nyambung! Tapi ngga tau kenapa malah saya gabung-gabungin. Jadinya yah… yah… yah begitu…. -_-**

**Rate: 13+**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Twelve**

* * *

.

.

.

Mari kita _skip_ waktunya.

Singkat kata, aku sudah menikah dengan Aria.

Oh, mungkin ada dari kalian yang kesal, kecewa, atau apapun, karena aku tidak memberikan kronologis dan detail pernikahanku di sini. Tapi sungguh, itu semua ada alasannya. Karena jika dipikir ulang, rata-rata kisah tentang kejadian pernikahan ceritanya ya cuma itu-itu saja kan?

Pernikahanku berjalan lancar, _if you ask me_. Dan Aria mau melakukan serangkaian mitos konyol yang tak pernah kupedulikan. Lemparan bunga dari mempelai wanita. Ia melakukannya di penghujung acara dan ikatan bunga itu pun jatuh… pada seorang wanita berinisial M.

Jika kalian bertanya lagi, bagaimana perasaanku menjelang pernikahan, jawabannya adalah: santai. Tapi Aria merasa gugup. Aku bahkan sampai mengirim sms '_Are you okay?_' pada Aria saat ia masih di ruang _fitting_ gaun. Namun akhirnya, tanpa ia menjawab pun, aku tahu bahwa ia bisa mengatasi kegugupan itu. Hampir semua kawanku menepuk pundakku sambil menasihati kalau gugup menjelang pernikahan itu adalah hal yang lumrah, padahal, aku sama sekali tidak merasa khawatir dengan pernikahan ini. Yang sebenarnya membuatku khawatir adalah, malam setelah pernikahannya. Kau pasti mengerti maksudku.

Aria masih trauma dengan pemerkosaan. Makanya aku tak pernah berinisiatif menyentuhnya semenjak malam pertama setelah kami menikah. Aku tak pernah bicara tentang ini, aku hanya menunggu. Aria pasti butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan.

Untuk urusan lain, segalanya berjalan menyenangkan. Aku tinggal di kediaman Hatsune bersama Aria. Gackt sudah menemukan apartemen baru dan Miku sudah menyewa apartemen mewah di Tokyo. Dan jujur, seharusnya, mengingat aku sekarang sudah menikah dengan Aria, kemungkinan besar cerita ini sudah berakhir, bukan?

Namun, maaf, kisah ini masih berlanjut.

Di sini, aku memang menceritakan tentang kisahku sebagai seorang pemeran tambahan. Hidupku berakhir bahagia. Ironis untuk sang tokoh utama, karena ia justru tidak bisa mendapatkan balasan serupa dari pria yang dicinta selama belasan tahun hidupnya. Tentu, jodoh memang diluar kendaliku. Tapi ada kalanya aku, sebagai tokoh sampingan dalam cerita, "ditugaskan" menjadi "perantara" antar sang tokoh utama dan pasangannya. Jadilah aku sang biro jodoh mendadak yang harus menjadi perantara dua orang berbeda jenis. _Yeah, I know_, itu merepotkan.

Ketahuilah, aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan siapa Miku berjodoh. Toh juga itu hidupnya dia. Aku cukup mendoakan yang terbaik saja. Hingga di suatu ketika, sebuah perbincangan dengan Aria menyentil nuraniku.

"_Bayangkan, kau adalah seorang lelaki yang memiliki segalanya. Bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun, bergelimangan harta, punya nama di perusahaan-perusahaan internasional, ketampananmu melebihi dewa, tapi kau bahkan tidak bisa mendapatkan cinta dari seseorang yang selama limabelas tahun ini selalu membantumu di saat-saat susah dan terpuruk. Bukankah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan itu menyakitkan?_"

Sungguh, perkataan Aria yang satu ini benar-benar membangunkan.

Aku memikirkan hal itu dalam-dalam. Memikirkan Miku juga. Bagaimana jika Miku memutuskan untuk menjadi lajang seumur hidup? Itu bukan hal yang mustahil, mengingat Miku itu keras kepala. Tapi jika kupikirkan lagi, membayangkan adikku di masa depan yang akan sendirian. Semakin tua keriput dan semakin lemah, dan jika sakit ia harus berobat seorang diri. Ia akan tinggal di apartemennya yang mewah, yang luas, sendirian. Kosong... Hampa… sambil memikirkan bahwa orang yang kau cinta mati-matian, yang deminya kau rela menukar nyawamu, sedang hidup bahagia bersama istri dan anaknya…

Menyakitkan.

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Mengusir pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Dari dulu, aku tahu Miku memiliki mental yang kuat. Ia bahkan masih bisa tenang menghadapi mantan manajer yang dulu pernah mencoba memperkosanya. Tapi ini? Bagaimanapun juga ia manusia. Ia wanita. Ia jelas harus diberi asupan perhatian juga kasih sayang dari seseorang. Tapi siapa? Tidak mungkin aku memberikan adikku begitu saja pada orang tak dikenal. Apalagi pada aktor, penyanyi, dan model pria kawanan Miku. Rata-rata dari mereka tidak beres. Aku bersyukur Miku mencintai Kaito sebegitu dalam sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia selalu dikirim bujuk rayu maut dari pria paket lengkap yang selalu disuguhi setiap harinya. Jadi, aku tidak perlu takut Miku tergoda dengan buaya-buaya darat itu.

"Mikuo?"

Suara lonceng itu. Aria sedang duduk bersender pada kepala ranjang dengan novel tebal yang bertengger pada bantal di atas pahanya. Rambut-rambut pirang muda stroberinya membentuk kolam pualam di sekitar tubuh. Hem, pemandangan indah.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

Aku menggeleng padanya. "Bukan sesuatu yang penting."

Matanya menyipit, berkilat ingin tahu. "Benarkah? Kalau memang tidak penting mengapa kau terdiam dengan alis berkerut-kerut seperti itu?"

_Yeah, she's got a point_. "Bukan sesuatu yang penting untukmu."

Ia terdiam sejenak. Matanya mendelik semakin dalam. "Aku sendiri yang akan memutuskan penting atau tidaknya hal tersebut."

Sejak kapan dia… "Jangan _copy-paste_ jawabanku."

"Kau sendiri juga suka _copy-paste_ apa yang kukatakan."

Aku mendecak. Walau pada akhirnya aku tetap berjalan menuju dirinya. Hanya untuk duduk di sebelah lalu menarik selimut. Mau tidur.

"Mikuo..." lirihnya lembut. Panggilan itu menggoda. Sial.

"Apa?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Percuma. Berkelit sehebat apapun dengan Aria, jika dia sudah menemukan suatu hal yang menurutnya menarik dan patut di ketahui, perdebatan kita tak akan ada habisnya. Ia selalu mengalah jika berdebat denganku mengenai hal-hal selain ini. Tapi untuk urusan 'mau tahu', akulah yang harus mengalah.

"Aku barusan memikirkan Miku." Aku membalas. Menegakkan punggung.

Terdiam, ia memasang wajah tenang. Seperti menungguku untuk melanjutkan.

"Kau tahu ke mana dia pergi?"

Itu sebenarnya adalah pertanyaan retoris. Tiga hari belakangan ini Miku tidak bisa dihubungi. Manajer dan agen-agen labelnya bahkan mencarinya sampai ke rumahku. Jelas saja aku tidak mengetahui keberadaannya. Terakhir kali kuperiksa, ia sedang ada di Kansai untuk melanjutkan acara _Meet and Greet_-nya di kota terakhir. Tapi sekarang, radarnya sudah menghilang. Tidak ada yang tahu kemana Miku pergi. Termasuk aku.

"Aku tidak tahu. Apa Mikuo sudah menerima kabar dari pihak EO [_Event Organizer_] kita?"

"Belum. Dan itu apa hubungannya?"

Wanita itu menarik nafas. Mengeluarkannya perlahan. "Kudengar, mereka mendapat klien baru."

Aku memandanginya, sangsi. "Tentu saja." Aku memutar bola mata. "Setiap EO terkenal pasti memiliki belasan klien baru setiap minggunya, Aria."

"Aku belum selesai. Klien baru itu adalah salah satu dari tamu kita."

_Oh._

Mata Aria menyipit. "Kenapa kau tidak terlihat antusias?"

"Untuk apa? Itu bukan urusanku."

"Mikuo, yang menjadi klien barunya itu adalah Kaito."

_Double 'Oh'._

"Dan aku baru saja menerima telepon dari Meiko. Katanya mereka akan menikah bulan depan."

_Triple 'Oh'._

"Apa mungkin, Miku pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menyendiri? Karena ia mengetahui tentang pernikahan mereka?" Ia terdiam, lama. Berpikir. Seketika aku ikut tenggelam juga dalam alam pikiran.

Ya… kata-kata Aria bisa saja benar. Karena, manusia juga pasti merasa sakit mengetahui orang yang dicinta menikah dengan orang lain. Bila membayangkan Aria menikah dengan pria lain, aku pun juga pasti melakukan hal yang sama dengan Miku. Lebih baik aku menjauhi mereka, daripada aku ikut menjadi tamu undangan dan malah berakhir merusak diri sendiri.

"Kalaupun iya, ke mana?" tuturnya setelah jeda panjang. Ia memasang pose berpikirnya yang sering membuatku iri itu. Benar-benar terlihat cerdas.

Ponselku berdering. Aku meraihnya dan berharap itu bukan dari agen-agen label Miku.

**Hentai Eggplant calling…**

Aku mendesah lemas.

Saat kuangkat panggilan si terong, bersiap menjawab panggilan, aku justru disuguhi oleh hal menyebalkan malam-malam begini.

"_NYALAKAN TV-MU!_"

Alisku berkedut, tidak terima diteriaki. "Apa-apaan suaramu itu."

"_SUDAH NYALAKAN SAJA!_"

Aku mendengus jengah lalu beranjak dari ranjang. Melakukan hal yang barusan dikatakan Gackt di ruang tamuku.

Tidak ada hal spesial. Hanya ada acara kuis berhadiah, berita penemuan fosil baru, lomba makan berhadiah, kuliner luar negeri, acara gosip tidak penting…

-"_Belakangan ini, sang diva muda, Hatsune Miku, tidak lagi ditemukan di manapun. Manajemennya bahkan sampai membubarkan acara-acara yang menyangkut dirinya! Di manakah sang diva muda Jepang kita yang mendunia ini? Apakah benar, ia sedang rehat dari gemerlapnya dunia hiburan? Atau mungkin, ada alasan lain dibalik menghilangnya keberadaan seorang Hatsune Miku? Mari kita simak penjelasan manajernya setelah ini_."-

_View_ dalam acara itu berganti menjadi sosok seorang dengan rambut merah bercepol yang kukenal tengah dikerumuni oleh banyak wartawan. Itu manajer Miku, Akiko.

-"_Miku-_chan_ sedang menyendiri untuk menulis lagu yang akan keluar di album terbarunya tahun depan. Jadi kalian semua, para fans Miku, tolong mengerti ya. Ia benar-benar butuh kesendirian untuk lagunya kali ini._"-

Bohong. Kepalanya menunduk saat mengatakan hal itu. Tapi harus kuakui, Akiko memiliki keberanian juga berbohong di hadapan media massa.

Acara berlanjut dengan penutup-penutup untuk mengakhiri acara. Aku lalu menghempaskan tubuhku ke sofa. Tak heran, jika para agen-agen label Miku begitu gencar mendatangiku untuk menanyakan kabar. Hilangnya Hatsune Miku dari edaran benar-benar membuat kebakaran jenggot satu negara. Ini sama sekali tidak hiperbola. Buktinya, setelah acara gosip yang baru saja aku tonton, kelanjutannya adalah acara yang menyuguhkan berita tentang hilangnya Hatsune Miku juga. Lalu setelah aku berpindah _chanel_, acaranya juga rata-rata tentang Miku, Miku, Miku. Beritanya sekarang sudah mencapai telinga para _fans_-nya di luar negeri. _Chanel_ tentang berita dunia kali ini juga menyuguhkan berita tentang adikku. Wow, aku yakin berita ini bisa menjadi _World's Trending Topic_ di _Twitter_.

Langkah kaki yang berjalan tenang ketempatku duduk membuatku menoleh. Ponselku berada di tangan kanannya. Oh, aku melupakan Gackt…

Segera ia memberikanku ponsel hitam itu. Lalu setelah ku-_check_, ternyata panggilannya masih tersambung.

"Gakupo."

"_Ya, sekarang kau lihat kan? Satu negara heboh hanya karena Miku! Kau benar-benar tidak tahu di mana kebaradaan adikmu itu?_"

"_No idea_."

"_Oh, ayolah. Sebuah perkiraan saja. Kau kan kakaknya_."

Ukh, aku paling kesal jika ada seseorang yang menggunakan alasan, 'kau kan kakaknya' untuk memaksaku memberi sebuah petunjuk tentang Miku. Itu menyebalkan. Miku itu sudah dewasa. Aku mendidik dengan memberinya kebebasan untuk melakukan hal apapun yang ia mau asal ia bertanggung jawab. Urusannya bukan lagi menjadi urusanku. Jadi kenapa juga aku harus tahu segala hal yang ia kerjakan? Aku kan hanya memantau dari jauh.

"Aku tidak tahu. Miku itu sering ke berbagai macam tempat. Ia tidak pernah punya tempat khusus yang harus dikunjungi. Paling hanya makam Ayah."

"_Nah, di mana makam Ayahmu?_"

"Kyoto."

"_Mungkin ia ada di sana!_"

"Tidak. Aku sudah mengeceknya."

Sebuah helaan nafas terdengar di seberang sana. "_Hey, aku sekaligus ingin memberi kabar, kalau Kaito akan menikah bulan depan. Sekarang ini aku khawatir padanya_."

"Ah, khawatir? Apa kau sudah jatuh cinta pada adikku?"

"_Tentu tidak! Yang kukhawatirkan itu bukan Miku, tapi Kaito!_"

Ah, aku jadi tidak _connect_. Daritadi curi-curi pandang ke Aria melulu sih. "Kenapa lagi dia?"

"_Dia seharian terlihat lesu. Benar-benar bukan seperti Kaito. Ia terlihat seperti orang yang merasa bersalah_…"

"Kenapa pula dia harus merasa bersalah? Konyol."

"_Itu juga yang aku pertanyakan_."

Kami terdiam. Lalu aku mengarahkan pandangan ke arah dapur. Memperhatikan Aria sedang menyiapkan teh hangat, lalu membawanya padaku.

Aku tersenyum padanya yang tengah duduk disampingku. Menunggu teleponku selesai dengan tenang dan sabar.

"_Mikuo, datanglah ke rumah Kaito_."

"Ah, tidak perlu. Kaito itu sudah dewasa. Ia pasti sedang berpikir untuk bisa menyikapi ini. Lagipula kan, ada Meiko di sampingnya."

"_Uhm… yah, _well_, kau memang benar._" Kami kembali terdiam. "_Uh, oke, maaf sudah mengganggumu. Selamat malam… dan selamat membuat anak. Tuuuutt_-_tuuuuutt_-"

Ucapan terakhir Gakupo membuatku ingin mencekiknya sekarang juga.

Mataku melirik ke arah Aria. Masih dengan wajah kalemnya yang membuatku damai.

"Jadi?"

Aku berdeham. Menyiapkan kalimat. "Jadi, Miku tetap tidak bisa ditemukan."

Ia terdiam mengerti. Kemudian meneguk teh dari cangkirnya sendiri. Suatu hal yang kususul kemudian.

"Mikuo, ponselmu berdering lagi."

Aku melirik ke arah ponsel yang tergeletak di meja dengan malas. Ingin kuabaikan tapi entah kenapa, rasanya ada perasaan ganjil.

Aku menganggkat panggilan itu tanpa melihat _caller id_-nya. Aku malas, ingin cepat-cepat tidur.

"_Mikuo_-nii-san_?_"

Astaga…

"_Apa aku mengganggumu?_"

Mataku melirik pada Aria. Wajahnya menyiratkan pertanyaan. Segera aku menutup ponselku dengan tangan dan menjauhkannya dari mulut. "Ini Miku." Bisikku sepelan mungkin.

Kembali ke ponsel. "Kau ke mana?" tanyaku spontan. Malas berbasa-basi.

"_Aku… aku masih berada di Jepang. Cukup itu saja yang perlu kau tahu. Bagaimana keadaan di sana?_"

Aku meneguk teh milikku. "Kacau."

"_Sebegitu parah?_"

"_Well_, kalau di rumahku sih, tidak. Tapi kalau di luar sana, semua _fans_-mu dilanda kebakaran jenggot massal mendengar kau menghilang begitu saja. Kenapa kau bertanya? Kau tidak nonton TV? Banyak sekali berita tentang dirimu."

"_Oh… di sini tidak ada TV_."

Hah? "Memangnya kau ada di Jepang bagian mana?"

"Nii-san, _kan aku sudah bilang, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Intinya tempat ini agak terpencil. Tapi aku baik-baik saja kok_."

"Hm, begitu." Aku memberi jeda. "Kapan pulang?"

Suara di seberang terdiam, lama sekali. Seperti berpikir sangat dalam. "_Sejujurnya… aku tidak tahu. Tapi kalaupun aku mau pulang, _Nii-san_ adalah orang pertama yang akan kuhubungi_."

Wajahku sedikit rileks. Perasaanku lebih tenang. "Oh, iya. Sepertinya kau harus tahu hal ini. Tadi kulihat di TV manajermu menjelaskan pada pers, bahwa kau sedang menyendiri di suatu tempat untuk menulis lagu di album terbarumu. Katanya, kau benar-benar butuh kesendirian untuk membuat lagu ini. Kurasa itu bohong, apa aku benar?"

"_Uh… Akiko-san_…" Miku menggeram. "_Ia pasti berbohong karena panik. Ini artinya, aku harus pulang sambil membawa lagu yang spektakuler. Oh, yang benar saja. Aku bahkan tidak membawa gitar!_"

Sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di bibirku. "Ah, Miku, Aria mengkhawatirkanmu. Apa kau sekarang pergi ke suatu tempat karena pernikahan Kaito?"

Hening.

Ah… sepertinya, aku terlalu blak-blakan.

"Mikuo." sambar Aria. Ia terlihat tegang karena mendengar pertanyaanku pada Miku barusan.

Aku kembali kepada telepon Miku. "Maaf, aku terlalu agresif. Tapi memang itulah yang ingin kutanyakan."

Setelah jeda lama, ia menjawab, "_Uhm… yah, bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi alasannya bukan cuma karena itu saja. Masih ada beberapa alasan lainnya_." Suaranya mengambang.

"Oh, begitu…" Aku berniat menyudahi percakapan. "Baiklah, selamat berjuang, adikku. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Hai', _jaga juga diri _Nii-san_ baik-baik. Dan, oh, iya! Nanti, setelah aku pulang, aku mau bertemu dengan keponakan pertamaku di perut IA-_chan_! _Jaaa~"

Klik.

Ini… adalah kedua kalinya dalam semalam aku merasa ingin mencekik seseorang.

"Bagaimana?" suara Aria membuat kejengkelanku musnah. Aku memandanginya, memperhatikan garis-garis wajah lembut itu.

"Dia baik-baik saja." Kurasa, cukup hal ini yang harus kusampaikan. Selebihnya ia akan mengerti.

"Oh, syukurlah…"

Tak lama, Aria berjalan ke dapur untuk mencuci cangkir-cangkir teh kami. Kemudian ia kembali ke ruang tamu, melakukan peregangan seperti mau tidur. Lengan yang terjulur ke langit-lengit membuat siluet dadanya tak sengaja ter-_expose_. Lekukan tubuhnya begitu mempesona. Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa Gakupo begitu memuja tubuh wanita.

"Mikuo, kau tidak tidur?"

Aku menggeleng. Memaku pandangan datar pada TV untuk menghindari lekukan tubuhnya. Menelan nafsu yang justru terus berkecambah seiring berjalannya waktu. "Aku masih mau menonton. Kau duluan saja."

Wanita itu terdiam sejenak. Dalam diamnya menyisakan berbagai pertanyaan. Ia pasti tahu, aku barusan hanya berkilah. Ia pasti mengerti, aku menghindarinya. Menghindar dari tubuhnya agar nafsuku tetap tertahan. Tapi toh ia tidak mau mengusik itu lebih jauh. "Baiklah, aku tidur duluan. Malam, Mikuo. Jangan lupa berdoa sebelum tidur agar tidak mimpi buruk lagi." Bibirnya ditarik ke atas. Menampilkan senyum sederhana namun indah yang sangat kusuka.

"Hm, terima kasih sudah mengingatkan."

Suara langkah-langkah kakinya terdengar menapaki tangga. Kemudian disusul dengan suara pintu yang tertutup. Aku mendesah. Lalu merebahkan diri tiduran di sofa. Ah, apa lebih baik aku tidur di sini saja? Setidaknya jika tidur di sini, aku tidak perlu repot-repot menahan nafsuku.

Menuruti perkataan Aria, aku berdoa sebelum tidur. Sebulan ini aku selalu tidur di samping Aria. Makanya ia sudah tahu kalau aku sering mimpi buruk. Ia selalu membuat teh dengan aroma menenangkan sebelum aku tidur. Itu sangat membantu. Belakangan ini aku tidur nyenyak. Hidupku juga jadi terurus karena dia selalu membereskan barang-barangku yang berserakan. Merapikan kamarku yang berantakan. Intinya, aku bahagia sudah menikah dengan Aria. Walaupun selama sebulan ini, aku tidak diberi "jatah", tapi itu tidak mengapa. Aria butuh waktu untuk menyiapkan diri dari traumanya. Aku hanya perlu bersabar. Semua ada waktunya.

Saat aku benar-benar sudah berada di ambang sadar dan tidak sadar, sudah setengah jiwaku pergi untuk membuatku terlelap, telingaku masih bisa mendengar ponsel berbunyi. Entah ponsel siapa. Punyaku? Jangan harap aku tahu. Aku terlalu mengantuk. Lebih baik tidur sajalah.

Tapi anehnya, deringan ponsel itu terbawa sampai saat aku bermimpi.

.

.

.

.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Author's Note (No need to read):**

**1. A lot of thanks for Allah SWT**

**2. Terima kasih buat para reader.**

**Sebelumnya, saya ingin mengucapkan Minal aidin wal fa idzin.**

**Terus, saya sadar, saya telat. Ngaret abis. Maafkan saya.**

**Kalo ditanya kenapa lama banget ****_update_****-nya, jawabannya adalah: karena kebanyakan ide. Iya. Pernah ngga sih, kalian punya begitu banyak ide bertebaran dalam kepala, sampe-sampe kalian bingung mana yang harus dipilih? Itulah yang saya rasakan. Makanya, setiap ide-ide itu harus saya jabarin satu-persatu. Dan cukup kalian tahu, ****_chapter_**** ini udah dirombak sampai lima kali. Capeknya itu muncul waktu saya udah nulis sekitar 3000 words, tapi ternyata bukan yang kayak gini lanjutan cerita yang "pas". Jadilah saya harus ngulang lagi… dan lagi… dan lagi…**

**Maka dari ke-ngaret-an saya itu, saya ragu kalo masih ada orang yang mau baca cerita ini. Bosen kali ya? Lagian juga ini kan cerita picisan. Yang membuat saya heran sampai detik ini adalah, kenapa ada laki-laki yang mau baca cerita ****_romance_**** coba? Engga, bukannya itu hal yang salah. Ini era reformasi. Cewek aja boleh nonton bola sama RAW (Acara gulat yang ada The Rock, Big Show sama John Cena-nya), kenapa cowok ngga boleh nonton Barbie? Tapi saya cuma heran aja gitu… habisnya kan selama ini, cowok ngga suka kisah percintaan yang dramatis. Haha.**

**Sekedar pemberitahuan, saya setelah ini bakal hibernasi panjang dari dunia kepenulisan. Karena kau tahu? Kelas 11 SMA itu bener-bener beda dari apa yang saya pikirkan. Tugas udah berat (buat ppt, laporan, bla, bla, bla), banyak pula. Makanya saya harus berjuang lebih di SMA. Kalian sabar ya dalam menunggu cerita ini...**

**Dan, cerita ini TIDAK akan naik ****_rating_**** jadi ****_Mature_**** kok. Tenang aja.**

**Okeh, cukup dengan curhatannya. ****_Any question? Mind to give review?_**


End file.
